Ange et Dragon
by Darkim the queen of konery
Summary: Papy Dumby pète un câble et instaure une nouvelle règle.Drago possédé par un mal inconnu.Une Hermione déchainé.Harry fou amoureux de Dubois.Un bon délire en perspective.DMHG et HPOD.Ne tiens pas compte Des 2dernier tomes. Chap16 finalisé Enfin !
1. Dumbledore pète les plombs!

Auteur : Darkim the queen of the konery!

Titre: Ange et Dragon!

Disclaimer : Alors je tien juste a signalé que c'est  ma première fic, et donc hormis l'expérience de lire celles des autres je n'ai pour ainsi dire pratiquement pas d'espérience. Donc, bon soyons sérieux (Vais-je y arrivé ? Là est la question ! Arf ! ) cette  fic est née d'un défi stupide que j'ai eu l'incroyable idée de relever  (Arf ! Les blondes je vous jure ! ) donc cette fic sera principalement axé sur un couple et un autre petit couple bonus  pour  le plus grand plaisir de ma chère amie (Ah ! Que je suis gentille comme même ! ) Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez bien assez vite, par contre pour ce qui est de mes connaissances dans le « merveilleux » monde de Harry, je suis pas très branché ! Donc si il y a quelques petites choses qui clochent, bah je compte sur ma ptite Saael, ainsi que vous bien sûr, pour me le dire ! lol ! Allé je vais po plus vous embeter avec mes conneries (Remarquez je suis la Reine des konery c'est normal ! lol ) et j'espère que ma fic vous plaira ! Rewiews pour les contres comme pour les pour ! Kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bon évidemment, les persos ne sont po à moi, même si comme la plupart, j'aimerais bien Draco ! Mais bon !  C po grave ! lol )

Chapitre 1 : Dumbledore pète les plombs !

    C'était  un joli matin  de septembre [1] et une nouvelle année commençait pour les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que notre trio favori, c'est à dire, bien entendu, nos trois chers Griffondors [2] sur le «fameux » quai 9 ¾ [3], tous les trois rentraient dans leur  7ieme année à Poudlard, et ils avaient évidemment tous bien grandis [4] et c'étaient très bien développés [5]. Harry était devenu un très  beau jeune homme agréable aux regards de ces demoiselles[6], Ron  lui aussi était  devenu  un très beau jeune homme  qui avait déjà  accumulé quelques conquêtes non négligeables [7], quant à Hermione, elle était devenue  une de ces créatures  qui pouvaient rivaliser  avec les plus belles déesses et nymphes de ce monde, ce qui n'avait laissé presque aucun  garçon [8] indifférent sur son passage [9] son visage reflétait une lueur  de  pureté mélangée à une  fougue plus que retenue, ce qui la rendait plus que  belle.

  Après s'être entretenus sur le quai  brièvement  pour leur retrouvaille, ils furent contraint de monter dans le train sous les sifflements du chef de gare  qui signifiaient la réelle fin des vacances [10] et le début de folles et passionnantes aventures à poudlard [11].  Nos  trois amis s'installèrent  dans un des compartiments du « Poulard expresse », et commencèrent  leur récit sur leurs vacances  passées, quand Ron dut sortir pour aller  voir sa sœur pour lui parler  de choses qui ne devaient les concerner  que tous les deux [12], Harry en profita pour se rapproché  de son amie  afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle d'une voix mystérieusement basse :

_Harry : Dit Hermione, il faudrait que je te parle une fois que nous serons arrivé ?

_Hermione avec un air troublé: …euh…oui bien sur!Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire  devant Ron aussi ? continua-t-elle

_Harry: Bah.. euh ... c'est  à dire que … on va dire qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre, dit-il d'un air gêné

_Hermione : Parce que tu pense que je pourrais mieux comprendre ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un air intrigué.

_Harry : Eh bah on va  dire  que.. tu serais plus apte que lui à entendre ce que j'aurais à te dire mais….

  Ron refit soudainement apparition dans le compartiment ce qui surpris  légèrement  Harry de peur qu'il est put entendre quelque chose  mais  pour que le rouquin ne se pose pas de questions sur le sujet de leur conversation, il décida d'achevé sa phrase.  

 _Harry : …. Mais  tu vois en quiddich il faut surtout avoir une bonne  répartition de ton équilibre  car  avec la vitesse à laquelle on va, tu as vite fait de terminé  dans le décor, termina -t-il avec un petit rire gêné, Hermione quant à elle le regardait sans trop comprendre  le lien entre les deux discours que venait de lui tenir son ami, mais elle ne dit rien. 

  _Ron : Te fatigue pas Harry, sa fait trois ans qu'on essaye de lui apprendre les subtilités du quiddich et elle n'y comprend toujours rien  c'est peine perdu, arf arf ! fit-il avec un rire  étouffé  pour ne pas trop vexé son amie, mais il était un peu tard pour cela  car  elle lui repliqua vivement 

_Hermione : Parce que tu crois que toi tu as réussi à comprendre quelque chose dans la subtilité des potions en sept ans d'apprentissage ? Sachant très bien que notre cher Ron était aussi doué qu'une chaise pour les potions et elle termina en se tournant vers  le jeune balafré ne t'inquiète pas  Harry nous terminerons notre petit cour sur les « subtilités » du quiddich  une fois que nous seront arrivé, ok ? Accompagnant ses derniers mots d'un discret clin d'œil  faisant comprendre à notre Potter national que son ami accepterait d'entendre ses révélations une fois arrivé à l'école des sorciers. 

_Hermione : En attendant la fin du voyage, moi faut que je me bouge, je commence à avoir faim, je vais allé rendre une visite au wagon restaurant [13]. Hermione  sortit  du compartiment et se dirigea vers la fin du train ou se trouvait [14] le wagon de queue  et  entre autre  le wagon restaurant [15]. Après s'être engagé dans le couloir, elle ne pensait qu'a ce que venais de lui dire son ami et tous cela  l'intriguait énormément. Pourquoi faisait-il autant de secret ? Cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de grave tout de même, mais  elle fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées profondes [16] par  un corps  inconnu qui, de plein fouet,   la fit tombé  par terre.

  Hermione, une fois par terre,  releva  la tête  pour faire face à son obstacle de  muscle  quand son regard fit une ascension  des pieds de l'inconnu en passant par son pantalon noir   légèrement large, en continuant  par  le buste, apparemment  musclé  vu les silhouettes que dessinaient les ombres  du col roulé  du jeune homme  sur  son corps, pour enfin terminé sur  la visage  aux traits  fins, mais  nettement  marqués, lorsqu'elle  rencontra  des yeux d'un bleu presque transparent  avec un voile de cheveux blond, presque blanc, qui se rattachait  en petite couette  vers l'arrière. Quelques secondes d'absence totale  de réactions,  elle fut sortit de sa stupeur par  une voix peu amicale  à son égard.

_Inconnu : Bah tien ne serait-ce pas miss Granger  qui vient se prosterner devant moi ? Tu pourrais tout de même  faire attention où tu vas ! Sinon tu vas finir  par  me  comtaminé  espèce de  sang de bourbe.  

_Hermione :MALEFOY !! Espèce  de sale reptile répugnant !!  C'est  toi qui pourrais faire attention où tu vas  merde et  ne m'appelle jamais plus comme tu viens de le faire sinon sa  pourrais aller très mal  pour toi sale vermine ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, quand elle reconnut enfin  notre cher  Draco national [17] en lui lançant le regard  le plus menaçant possible. 

_Draco : C'est ça et puis pendant qu'on y ait je pourrais  te faire la révérence à chaques  fois  que je te vois, aller  dégage de  ma vue lui balança-t-il avec un ton  plein d'arrogance.  Hermione ne répondit rien mais la haine  se lisait dans  ses yeux trop vexé  pour répliquer directement, mais une fois  que ce dernier ait fait  quelques mètres , elle  lui envoya un florilège de jurons en toutes sortes de langues que les règles  de savoir vivre m'interdisent  de vous révélez [18]. Après sa colère passé, elle se decida enfin à finir son voyage entrepris plus tôt, c'est a dire  de se rendre dans le wagon restaurant  afin de se remettre de ses émotions [19]. Après s'être rassasier,  elle parcourut les couloirs du Poudlar express afin de retrouvé son compartiment et ces deux amis , qu'elle retrouva en train de  se faire une bataille de boulettes de papier [20], et  se joignit à leur  mini combat en se faisant grâce de ne pas parler de son altercation avec le beau et jeune Malefoy.

  Les quelques heures qui restaient du trajet  se passèrent relativement normalement [21] et  ils arrivèrent enfin sur le quai de la gare de Poudlard , tous se dirigèrent en direction du chateaux est évidemment dans leur apartements hormis les nouveaux élèves qui devaient attendre la  cérémonie  du choipeaux.

 L'heure  du repas arriva enfin [22] tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la salle du refectoire.  Ceux des années précédentes s'asséirent à la table de leur maisons respectives,  et la  cérémonie du « choixpeaux » commença. Une fois tous les élèves répartis dans leur maison,  le professeur Dumbledore  fit un discours, sans doute merveilleux, mais vu que presque personne ne l'écoutait mis à part au moment où il fit allusion à une nouvelle règle qui rentrerait en vigueur  cette année à l'essai à partir  des  7ieme années [23]. Mais il précisa qu'il n'en dirait pas  plus pour le moment, car ils  voulaient seulement  en parlé  en présence des 7ieme années à  la fin du repas, car cela ne concernait pas la totalité  des élèves.

 Apres  un délicieux repas [24], malheureusement  légèrement gâché par l'attente  de cette nouvelle règle qui allait tombé sur nos 7ème années chéris,  les professeurs  prièrent les élèves  des 6 premières années de se rendre dans leur apartements afin que Dumbledore  puisse  parlé  au 7ème années.  

Dumbledore :_Mes chers élèves aujourd'hui une nouvelle année commence, et comme  j'ai pensé que les travaux étaient trop individuels jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai décidé que cette année chacun d'entre vous aller avoir ce que j'ai appelé « un compagnon » ce qui implique  que pour toute vos matières ainsi que vos recherches et vos devoirs,  vous les ferez avec votre compagnon mais ces doublets  ne sont pas fais en fonction de vos maison, lien au contraire, j'ai veillé personnellement pour cette première année expérimentale, à ce que  vous soyez avec des gens d'autres maisons,  en me basant évidemment sur vos compétences,  pour que vous puissiez apprendre pleinement les uns des autres !  à ces mots  Dumbledore eu un petit rictus qui ne rassurait en rien l'inquiétude déjà bien entamé des élèves  au fur et à mesure que  Dumbledore  parlait, et  ainsi pour  que  votre  aprentissage  de  l'un envers l'autre soit  complet, vous passerez une grande partis des vacances  chez  votre compagnon dans la famille qu'il vous plaira. Bien ! Ceci étant dit, je vais vous annoncer les doublets.

  Les élèves étaient complètement éberlués par ce que  venait de leur annoncer leur cher proviseur, ils se disaient que  « le vieux avait sûrement du péter un câble », et ils avaient tous très peur pour la suite des évènements [25] Ils espéraient tous ne pas se retrouver avec un compagnon  de maisons ennemis,  enfin  pour la plupart,  ne pas se retrouver avec un Serpentard [26], mais Dumbledore savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et cela le faisait  beaucoup rire de voir ses  jeunes élèves  paniqués pour ci peux,  mais la suite  allait être beaucoup plus  intéressante  se disait-il,  en riant intérieurement. 

Dumbledore :_ Bien, maintenant  nous pouvons passé  a nos doublets  

                Na na na na na na na avec un tel ! 

                Un tel avec trucmuche  

                Potter  Harry avec  Feliora Melusine 

                Tralla  avec noukman 

                Wensley Ron avec ??????

               …………………………[27]              

                 Granger  Hermione  avec Malfoy Draco 

               ………………………

     Au moment où les deux intéressés entendirent leur noms, ils n'en  crurent  pas leurs oreilles, surtout Hermione, qui,  à ce moment là, ce mit à regarder Harry qui se trouvait en face d'elle, avec un air suppliant, et elle  commença  à se taper la tête  contre la table en ce répétant pour elle-même d'une voix gémissante :_ce n'est  qu'un rêve ! Je vais me réveillé ! Ce n'est  qu'un  rêve !  Je vais  me reveillé  ….. [28] 

Draco, quant à lui, était bouche bée et n'en revenait toujours pas, alors que Dumbledore, lui, continuait tranquillement sa liste d'élèves. Quand, enfin, Draco émit les premiers signes de protestation d'une voix puissante  et  indignée.

      _Draco : MAIS VOUS AVEZ  PETE UN CABLE OU QUOI ? JE NE PEUX PAS ETRE  AVEC  CETTE  SAN… CETTE MOLDUE ? NAN C'EST  IMPOSSIBLE !!  JE PEUX PAS ETRE AVEC CA ! [29] 

Dumbledore détourna ses yeux de sa fiche pour  plonger son regard  dans celui de  Draco.

     _Dumbledore : Mr. Malefoy, reprenez votre calme et veuillez, s'il vous plait, fermer votre  bouche et m'écouter ! Draco fut très surpris par la puissance de la voix de Dumbledore et s'éxécuta sans broncher, Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, je vais pouvoir terminer ce que j'ai commencé, et en ce qui concerne votre doublet avec Miss Granger, il en restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, est-ce bien claire Mr Malefoy ? 

Dumbledore ayant bien insisté sur ces derniers mots, notre petit Malefoy national fut bien obligé d'acquiescer, même si des traits de mécontentement apparaissaient sur son (beau ?) visage. 

Hermione quant à elle, après un bref instant d'espérance, elle retomba dans son activité précédente mais cette fois, ayant compris qu'elle ne se réveillerait d'aucun rêve, elle changea sa phrase en un « pourquoi moi ? pourquoi moi ? » plaintif et répétitif. 

  Après la fin de l'énonciation de Dumbledore, les élèves retournèrent  vers leurs salles communes respectives afin de pouvoir aller se couché.

………………………………………..

Bon voilà  c'est tout pour  le moment !  je ne devrais peut être  po tardé  à mettre la suite  (c'est a dire le chapitre deux ! Hou que je suis forte je sais compté  jusqu'a deux !  Waouuh lol ) bon c'est  pas très  long, mais bon comme la personne qui  m'a  fait accepté  se pari  stupide (enfin pour  moi lol), j'ai décidé  de le mettre au plus  vite  sur fan fiction avant  que  ma pôvre  peau ne se retrouve en lambeau ! lol ! Enfin voilà alors  maintenant je n'attend plus que  vous  pour me donner  vos impressions !!  lol allé  goooooooooooooooooo !!! .

                                                                           Darkim the queen of the  konery  

Note de la béta : *trois cent cheveux en moins* ( à force de les arachés en corrigeant les fautes de darkim !) C mwa !^^ Nekomiyu ! Bah oui après auteuze et traductrice, je fais béta-lectrice !! Donc cette nouvelle auteuze est vous l'avez comprit, un ventre sur patte, une goinffre !^^ nan je blague !! Elle est bien sa fic hein ?? Alors laissez lui des reviews pour qu'elle mette pas trois mois à écrire le prochain chapitre !^^ Voilà ! Poutoux à tous ceux qui l'encourageront !!!!!! Miyu !

[1] : mois de la rentrée pour pas mal d'entre nous snif !

[2] : cher ,cher mouai si on veut on peu jarté Ron svp ? Nan ! Bon ok marf po juste!

[3] : franchement elle a était chercher sa loin la mère Rowling

[4] :  heureusement pour eux ! lol

[5] :  et oui même Ron a eu droit a ce changement pourquoi j'en sais rien mais bon c'est  comme ça la nature ! lol

[6] : euh bon j'vais comme même vous décrire Ron pour les peut-être fan existant de se personnage ! arhhhhh  j'avais promis ke j'arrêtai avec lui ! bon oki ! C'est finis ! J'arrête  de vous le démolir

[7] :  lol ! il y a réussi ! lol

[8] : normalement constitué

[9] : et pendant les vacances tout de même lol 

[10] : snif pourquoi sont-elles toujours si courtes arf po juste 

[11] : ouais ! Enfin sa c'est le côté positif de la chose n'oublions pas  le retour des cours et…..DES PROFFFFFFFFS arghhhhhh !!

[12] : Hou ! la j'ai fait de super progrès en français je me surpasse !  lol ( Note de la béta : Ouai c sa !^^ Rien ke dans ton commentaire t'a fais une grosse bourde !)

[13] : bah oui parce que c'est vrais que l'on ne sais po si le Poudlar express  en possède un ! Mais moi je trouve cela indispensable tout de même !  lol 

[14] : logiquement 

[15] : miam j ai faim moi snif 

[16] : oh oui ! Hermione en intense réfléction comme toujours  lol 

[17] : nan les filles on ne bavent  po !! Bon en tout cas  si vous vous bavez  po, moi je bave  pour vous lol

[18] : mais je sais très bien que  vous vous imaginez la scène à merveille sinon, allé un ptit effort ! 

[19] : quoi vous connaissez meilleur remède que la bouffe dans ce genre de situation ? Moi nan ! lol  

[20] : nan mais les mecs j vous jure tous des gosses,  c'est  ce  qu'il y a de mieux chez eux  vous trouvais po moi si lol

[21] : oui relativement  bah oui parce que  l'on sois dans un monde magique ou po rien ne se passe normalement !

[22] : enfin pour c'est toujours trop long ! lol ! Mais j'vais passé pour une goinffre moi remarque j'en suis une lol

[23] : comme par zazar !  lol 

[24] : arghhhhhh j ai faim !

[25] : chose  tout  a fait concevable et ils ont bien raison les povres ! lol

[26] : mais pourquoi qu'ils ont peur ! Ils sont tous mimis les Serpentards lol

[27] : 350 noms après lol

[28] :  Enfin un rêve c'est plutôt un cauchemar pour elle, la pauvre  lol

[29] :  Euh je vous l'accorde c'est  un peu vexant pour le « ça » ! lol


	2. De fascinantes révélations!

Auteur : Darkim the queen of conery !

Note de la Béta: Sorry!! Darkim m'a donné son chapitre a corrigé il y a longtemps donc le retard est de moi en aucun cas de Darkim ! Je m'excuse encore mais j'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeler de la surcharge en travaille voil ! J'ai même pas avancer dans mes fics !  

Disclaimer : Alors je tiens juste à signaler que c'est  ma première fic, et donc hormis l'expérience de lire celles des autres je n'ai pour ainsi dire pratiquement pas d'expérience. Donc, bon soyons sérieux (Vais-je y arriv ? Là est la question ! Arf ! ) cette  fic est née d'un défi stupide que j'ai eu l'incroyable idée de relever  (Arf ! Les blondes je vous jure ! ) donc cette fic sera principalement axé sur un couple et un autre petit couple bonus  pour  le plus grand plaisir de ma chère amie (Ah ! Que je suis gentille comme même ! ) Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez bien assez vite, par contre pour ce qui est de mes connaissances dans le « merveilleux » monde de Harry, je suis pas très branch ! Donc si il y a quelques petites choses qui clochent, bah je compte sur ma ptite Saael, ainsi que vous bien sûr, pour me le dire ! lol ! Allé je vais po plus vous embeter avec mes conneries (Remarquez je suis la Reine des konery c'est normal ! lol ) et j'espère que ma fic vous plaira ! Rewiews pour les contres comme pour les pour ! Kissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bon évidemment, les persos ne sont po à moi, même si comme la plupart, j'aimerais bien Draco ! Mais bon !  C po grave ! lol )

arrangement  je pourrais me les approprié nan ??,

Chapitre  2 : De fascinantes révélations !

  CHEZ LES GRIFFONDORS

   Hermione  était  désemparé  mais elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Harry resta avec elle lorsque tout le monde [1] partit se coucher. Il se rapprocha d'elle afin de lui parler :  

-Harry : Es-tu sur que ça va aller ?

-Hermione: Euh… ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en se frottant la merveilleuse  bosse  qui ornait son front.

-Harry: ….euh, je te parle  pas de ta  bosse  que tu t'ai infliger de force, mais  de toi et de ton « compagnon » ! 

    Harry ayant accompagné ces derniers mots  d'un mouvement simultané de son index et de son  majeur.

-Hermione: Ah !  Ca  je ne le garanti  pas, mais changeons de sujet ! De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle tout à l'heure dans le train ?

-Harry: Euh… comment dire ? Je ne suis plus trop sur que tu sois apte à entendre ce que  j'ai à te dire ! dit-il avec gène  à son amie, tout en se grattant  la  tête.

-Hermione: Mais si ! Aller !  Dit le moi ! Ne t'inquiète  pas, de toutes façons, ce soir, plus grand chose ne pourrait  m'étonner.

    Voyant  son ami hésitant Hermione continua : 

- Aller accouche !  Merde,  je vais  pas  te  bouffer lol !  Et  puis  de tout manière  tu n'as pas  le choix, je ne bouge  pas  tant  que  tu ne m'auras  pas tous dis.

        Notre  jeune ami  voyant  que  son amie  était  bien déterminée à ne  pas  bouger  tant  qu'il n'aurait pas lâché un mot, il trouva plus préférable d'abdiquer, sachant bien que sans cela, il allait passer toute la nuit debout.

-Harry: Eh bien ... euh… comment  dire ? il commença a bafouillé, c'est  que...enfin, il commença à se gratter la tête et à marcher  en rond.  

       Hermione, commençant à s'impatienter, lui gueula fermement dessus.

-Hermione: BON ALORS  TU ACCOUCHES  OUI OU MERDE ???!!!!

       Harry surprit par  ce son sorti d'on ne sais où, lâcha tout en un coup.

-Harry:  Je suis amoureux ….. ! 

        Hermione  failli exploser de rire, mais elle fut arrêtée net par le reste de la révélation de son ami. 

-Harry: Je suis amoureux d'un homme, finit-il enfin d'une voix libératrice.

        La jeune fille  regarda  le jeune balafré éberlué, évidemment elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Harry gay ? Nan, c'est pas possible !  pensait-elle.

-Hermione: Euh… là je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, et depuis quand ?

-Harry: Bah euh, comment  dire ? Je m'en suis réellement rendu compte  l'an dernier. J'ai moi même eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que  j'étais  gay, mais tout est contre moi et  je ne peux  ignorer  ce sentiment  vu que  je le ressens  constamment, et  que je pense à lui tout le temps.  

-Hermione: Et  qui est-il 'lui'? le coupa t-elle. 

-Harry: Euh bah ... c'est ... Dubois, dit-il d'un air encore plus gêner et  commençant a tendre vers la teinte rouge pivoine. 

       Hermione  faillit  s'étrangler  quand  elle entendit  le  nom du capitaine  de l'équipe de quiddich des Grinffondors, et  oubliant  une bonne fois pour toute  cette idée de « doublet »  à la con.

 -Hermione: Euh… et  bien en tout cas, mon cher Harry, je ne  peux  que  te conforter  dans  tes  choix, il est exquis ! dit-elle écrouler de rire sur le divan de leur salle commune, tout en tapant  sur l'épaule de son ami. Finalement,  cela peut être intéressant  d'avoir son meilleur ami gay, continua-t-elle.

       Harry se mit  à  rire  de bon cœur à son tour entendant  son amie  lui parler  comme  cela,  et il fut heureux  de voir qu'elle prenait très bien la chose ce qui n'aurait sûrement  pas été  le cas  avec Ron. Il était  heureux d'avoir une amie comme elle, sachant à présent  qu'il pourrait  vraiment lui faire confiance. Ils finirent  leur  soirée  à se raconter  leur  histoire  même les plus intimes ayant  enfin crée en eux un lien d'amitié  et  de confiance plus profond. Ils finirent  par  s'endormir de fatigue dans les bras l'un de l'autre [2]  sur  le  divan de la salle  commune.

DU CÔTES DES SERPENTARD :

    Cela faisait prés  d'une demi-heure  que  Draco était en train de s'énerver  et de proférer  des jurons  envers  Dumbledore  et  le reste  du monde [3]  

-Draco: Pourquoi a-t-il fallut  que ça  tombe  sur  moi merde ! Je suis maudit ou quoi ? C'est  pas  possible ! Je suis maudit ! Pourquoi elle ? Cette sang de bourbe ! Hein, qu'est  que  j'ai fait  au bon Dieu pour  avoir autant la merde qui me suit hein ?

-Goyle: Euh … humfp [4] calme toi .. tu veux un gâteaux ?

-Draco: Je t'en ficherais moi de tes  gâteaux, dégage  tu me saoules ! Espèce  d'estomac sur pattes sans cervelle !  Va rejoindre l'autre ahuri ! Vous faites  bien la paire  tout les deux.

         Il monta  dans  le dortoir [5]  et  claqua  la  porte  violemment, ce  qui ébranla les  tableaux accrochés aux murs  de la pièce. Une  fois seul  dans  le  dortoir,  il fit  les cents pas jusqu'au moment  où, de lassitude,  il se laissa  tombé  sur son  lit  sans  dire  un mot. Il fixa le plafond  pendant quelques  instants  avant de se relever et  de se diriger  vers la fenêtre éclairé par le clair de lune. Il donna  un  coup d'œil désespéré  vers  l'astre  nocturne, tout en s'appuyant  contre le pan de mur  afin de se plonger  dans la pénombre, puis il enleva son col roulé afin  de se  retrouver  en débardeur [6] et  se plaça légèrement à la lumière de la lune  laissant apparaître  un fin  tatouage  dessiné   sur  le haut  de son bras. Il fit courir ses doigts sur celui ci et  renvoya un regard désespéré  à l'étoile de nos  nuits  en laissant  ces quelques  mots semblant s'adresser  à  une personne  connue de lui seul.

-Draco: Plus que quelques lune  et  toi aussi tu fera de moi ton esclave  pourquoi m'as-tu fais don de ce cadeau empoisonn ? Tu auras  bientôt  un nouveau servant  dans tes rangs  cher Kalimshar ! Arf !  Quelle poisse ! acheva t-il les yeux plein de haine.

 Note de l'auteur (autrice sa se dit ?????): Alors ok j'sais,  il est vraiment très court mais c'est parce que au départ ça devait se situer dans le premier chapitre, mais pour des raisons de survie j'ai dû couper mon premier chapitre car  la personne  qui ma défier  voulait me tuer parce que j'étais trop longue à la terminé,  enfin  voilà mais le troisième chapitre déja en cour d'écriture alors  ça devrais pas tardé à arrivé (espèront ke j'y passerai po trois mois mdr ! *note de la béta : et ke moi jmette pa troi plombes a coriger !^^ * )

[1] : même Ron mon dieu sale lâcheur va ! 

[2] : tu parles il doit être 23h il tienne pas la route  ces  sorciers en herbe  lol ! 

[3] : eh  oui  draco seul contre  tous : le retour !  le nouveau film des studios warner  lol ! 

[4] : bruit de la nourriture en train de  s'engouffré  dans son gosier ! ( * note de la béta : tu pense a toi tina ? *)

[5] :  car  il avait évidemment éjecté  toute les personnes  qui pouvaient si trouver ! Il est  pas  formidable  comme  même  notre  draco national, ça c'est  un homme  lol ! (* note de la béta : j'peu pa te contredire l ! *) 

[6] : moulant bien évidemment et un débardeur d'homme pour ceux k'orai pa compris ! (* note de la béta : OH VIIII !! Aghaa ! *)

Note finale de la béta : Encore mille fois pardon a darkim pour mon retard !! C pa sa faute !!! Fo pa lui en vouloir a elle !! Si vous doulez vous venger pour le retard bah envoyer moi un message, ma boite e-mail est ouverte a tous, lettres de morts, bombes ect… !  


	3. Premiers pas

chapitre 3 :Premiers pas

Le lendemain matin nos deux chers protagonistes se réveillèrent avec les première lueur du jour .Aussi grâce à de douloureuses courbatures dû à leur charmant lit de fortune de la nuit précédente .

_Hermione :AIEEEEEEEEE ! Putain j'ai mal au dos ._-commença-telle à se lamenter en se levant et en plaçant ses mains sur le bas de son dos endolorit .

_Harry :Ouaip tu la dit .J'espère au moins que Dubois est moins lourd que toi._ rétorqua-t-il à sa camarade, d'un ton moqueur. Ce qui lui valus un superbe regard sombre digne du seigneur des ténèbres. Et pour seul réplique. Elle lui balanças la première chose qu'elle trouva …. Un cousin .

_Hermione : Je voudrais pas que tu te fasse d'illusion, mais je croit qu'il me surpasse avec toute sa masse musculaire._ -dit-elle d'un air songeur .

Harry lui rendit la pareil en lui balançant à son tour un cousin en pleine face.

_Harry :Songe même pas a lui en rêve ma chérie._ lui fit il avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

_Hermione :Monsieur est possessif à ce que je vois._ -fit-elle avec un petit sourire taquin .

_Harry :Très ! Mais surtout affamé allé on viens on va bouffer ._-dit il en rigolant (ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn moi aussi j ai faim :'( je viens juste de prendre mon petit dég c'est pas dieux possible)

_Hermione :Bonne suggestion j'ai le ventre qui commence à crier famine. Ecoute !_

_ventre d'Hermione :gruilpkle .. Famine….glplprulpe_ (désolé j ai pô pu m'en empêcher c'étais trop facile )

_Hermione :Mais les autre ne sont pas encor réveillé ?_

Harry jeta un rapide coup d œil à sa montre et dit :

_Harry : Tu m'étonne il est à peine 7h. Il doivent être en train d'émerger .Profitons en pour allé faire un brin de toilette avant que sa soit le bordel dans les salles de bains ._-lui proposa-t-il en riant

_Hermione : oki doki_

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux en direction de leur salle de bain respective.

10 minute plus tard ils se retrouvèrent ainsi que Ron dans la salle du réfectoire pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner (pourquoi faut toujours que je parle de bouffe moi j ai faim argh encor deux heures avant le déjeuner ouinnnnnnn)

_Hermione :Profitons des ces dernières minutes de paix avant d'affronter le premier cour._

_Ron :Pourquoi ?Où est le problème ?Sa seras comme les années précédente ._dit-il tout en se goinfrant.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux rond comme des billes(j'aime bien l'image ) et lui donnas une tape sur la tête.

_Ron : aie ! Mais sa va pas ?_

_Hermione : Comme les années précédente mais bien sur ta peut être oublié la nouvelle petite règle de Dumbledor ._

_Ron : Bah moi sa me pose pas trop de problème_. -dit il avec un petit rire amusé

_Hermione :Houai, bah à moi beaucoup._ –dit-elle en s'affaissant sur le dossier de sa chaise avec le regard fixe et mauvais vers la table des Serpentards.

Ron regardas son amie et suivant son regard vers l'endroit fixé , c'est à dire une charmante tête blonde de type malefoyen (je sais pas si ça se dit mais je sort d'une série de bac scientifique plus qu'éprouvant ,j ai plein de nom compliqué qui me viennent à l esprit )finit par revenir vers son amis et lui adressa un petite tape sur le dos en lui disant

_Ron :T'inquiète pas je suis sur que monsieur Malfoy seras se montrer très galant envers toi._ –dit-il avec un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres .

Harry ,quand à lui ,n'avait pas dit grand mot du repas .Mais il était plutôt du côtés de la Grinffondore .Lui non plus n'était pas très favorable à cette nouvelle règles et compatissais totalement au malheur de la jeune fille. (malheur, malheur, pourquoi font il tous des conclusions aussi hâtives moi je voudrai bien être à se place )

_Hermione :Au fait c'est quoi notre premier cour ?_

_Harry :Euh je croit que c'est méta( pour métamorphose ) et ensuite potion pourquoi ?_

_Hermione :Cool !Au moins on se feras pas saquer dés la première heure. C'est réconfortant._-dit –elle d'une voix presque joviale- _Espérons que d'être avec ce fléau_ (elle parle de drago là)_pourras m'attirer la sympathie de Rogue .Faut bien lui trouver une utilité à ce pauvre garçon tout de même_ -dit-elle à moitié morte de rire .

Elle reprit d'un ton encor plus joviale :

_Hermione :Bon allons nous mettre en tenus de combat. Motivé, motivé ,soyons motivé ._-se mit-elle à chantonné.(vive zebda )

Ces deux amis la regardèrent assez étonné de la voir si soudainement rayonnante et pleine d'en train .La jeune fille laissa c'est deux amis à table pour allé chercher c'est affaire dont elle aurais besoin pendant les heures qui allais suivre. Ron en profita pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry .

_Ron : dit tu trouve pas qu'elle es bizarre en ce moment ?_

_Harry : Si !Mais bon. En même temps on peut pas lui en vouloir .Elle se retrouve comme même avec la pire personne qu'on aurais pu imaginer de Poudlard ._

_Ron :Houais, c'est claire la pauvre. Je la taquine mais j'en pense pas moins .Bon je pense que je vais allé faire de même que notre jeune amie , qu'est que tu en pense ?_

_Harry :Houai ta raison allé motivation_ –dit-il en parcourant la table des Griffondore des yeux .Enfin il cherché plutôt une tête brune nommé Dubois .Mais bon nous nous élargiront pas trop sur se sujet.

Le début de la première heure de cour fut ,pour ainsi dire, assez laborieuse .Car certains élèves n'avaient pas encor imprimés qu'il fallaient qu'ils se placent à côtés de leur « compagnon » .(bon ok je fais passé les élèves de Poudlard pour des neuneux mais c'était tellement tentant que j ai pas résister et puis sa me fait me remonté dans ma propre estime mdr).Hermione se retrouva donc à côtés de notre petit dragouninet chéri,.Pas très emballé lui même par la compagnie de la jeune fille ( mais qu'est qu'il sont difficile merde !Quoi !).Harry lui était à côtés d'une jeune fille rousse tout à fait charmante. Mais lui était trop occupé à penser à un certain capitaine d'une certaine équipe de quidiche .( je suis sur que vous voyais de qui je parle .Nan ? allé cherché bien lol ).Quand à Ron bah à coté d'une fille normal et puis voilà c'est tout. ( en faite je pense que tout le reste tout le monde s'en fou d'ailleurs je pense que de ron aussi tout le monde s'en fou aussi ,rah j'avais dit que j'arrêtai avec lui ).Mc Gonagan commença son cour sur la métamorphose d'un objet en lapin(petit délire passager cherchaient pas à comprendre).

Ron fut remarquablement aidé par sa « compagnon ».Harry ,lui était toujours plongé dans ses pensés .Ce que Mc Gona ne manqua par de lui faire remarquer . Ce qui valut 5pts en moins pour les Griffondors .Quand à notre duo ,Hermione ,Drago. Ils étaient enfoncé dans un mutisme digne d'un mort. De plus pour une raison inconnu Mc Gona avait les nerfs à fleur de peaux( une personne au fond la salle criant : moi j sais pourquoi moi j sais pourquoi parce que y a les anglais qui ont débarqué )

_Hermione :qu'es qu'elle à celle là aujourd'hui ?Elle est en zone rouge ou quoi ?_(vous voyez je vous avais dit lol)

Drago regarde sa camarade (ennemis au choix) d'un air intrigué ne comprenant pas de quoi voulais parler Hermione ( AHHHHH nan ne me tuaient pas tt de suite si vous plais je sais il passe pour un con mais c étai trop tentant et puis sa va me servir pour plus tard vous inquiétez pas ;) )

_Hermione :Bon commençons cette p §# de métamorphose._

Drago la regarda et l'imita à son tour ,il se mit en face de son objet et commenças son incantation.

Drago : lievrinuium (dsl j ai oublier tt mes cour de latin mais bon si on met des « um » a la fin de chak mot sa le fait nan ? ) ,mais son objet disparut en fumé

Hermione voyant son compagnon en difficulté ,eu du mal à contenir un four rire .Drago évidemment le prit mal et commenças à s'énerver .

_Drago:Putain Granger ferme là tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter._

_Hermione : Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois **Mafloy**._ ayant bien insisté sur son nom sachant qu'il était irritable à se sujet et ne sachant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.

_Drago :Alors là tu pousse sale moldue !Maintenant tu la ferme et tu ne prononce plus jamais mon nom de cette façon sang de bourg._

Hermione sentait la colère montait en elle . S'en étai trop. Elle jeta un regard furtif dans la salle ,Mc Gona ne regardé pas par là ,pris sa baguette et …

Hermione :pluviosarum

Drago vit son nuage de fumé qui l'entouré se transformer en eau et lui tombé sur la figure .Ce qui lui valut une bonne douche. Hermione se mit à rire accompagné par ses camarades de classe. Drago regardas Hermione avec un regard assassin qui fit passé un léger frisson dans le dos de cette dernière. Mc Gona se dirigea vers la table du doublet Granger/Malfoy pour voir ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cette hilarité générale. Une fois devant les adolescents, elle demanda ce qui c'était passé .

_Hermione : Euh … le pauvre Malfoy c'est trompé dans sa formule et a transformé son objet en eau. Admirais le résultat ._ Hermione ne peut se retenir de rigoler .

_Mac gona :Pour votre maladresse jeune homme, vous fait perdre 5pts à la maison Serpentard et vous nettoierai vos cochonneries à la fin du cour !Quand à vous miss Granger ,veuillez s'il vous plais, aider votre « compagnon » à la prochaine occasion lorsque celui-ci se trouve en difficulté .C'est le but de se projet pédagogique tout de même ._ ( tu sais où tu peut te le foutre ton projet pédagogique .. merde c moi qui l'ai créée oups j ai rien dit mai j y peu rien quand j entend ce mot j ai envi de frapper )

_Hermione : Oui madame ._ essayant de calmer son fou rire

L'heure fut achevé plus tôt que prévus, vu que monsieur Malfoy devais nettoyer ces dégâts avec un air peu enthousiaste.( aller savoir pourquoi ?)Surtout en tirant la gueule.

Notre trio favoris ( j n ai rien dit sur Ron exploit ---) était en train de descendre tranquillement les marches qui menaient au cachot de la salle de cour de potion. Quand soudain ( surgit face au vent le plus grand héros de tout les temps, Bob Morane contre tout chacals .. bon ok je m' arrêt mais quoi c'était tellement tentant comment résister mdr)derrière eux. Déboula en les bousculant, afin de se retrouvé devant eux ,un Drago faisant volte-face ,laissant apercevoir un grand sceau remplis d'eau (apparemment sale ). Harry et Ron ayant compris rapidement (pour une fois) .Commencèrent à faire demi tour .Hermione ,quand à elle, elle n'avait pas encor tout imprimé de ce qui venais de se produire et leva le yeux sur Drago qui lui fit son plus beau sourire (quelle chance elle a )

_Drago : Cadeau miss Granger_

Et il lui lanças toutes l 'eau sale du sceau à la figure .Elle se retrouva complément détrempée de la tête au pied .

_Drago : Tu vois la différence entre moi et une sang de bourg comme toi .C'est que moi je sais voir les choses en grand._ Lui fit-t-il avec un charmant sourire sadique .

Voyant que cette dernière commençais à prendre une teinte rouge écarlate. Il préféra abandonné son sceau ici et opter pour une retraite stratégique et .. courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie la plus proche (cour drago cour ptdr).

_Hermione : SALE ENFOIRE REVIEN ICI !_

Hurla –t-elle en s'élançant à sa poursuite .Laissant ainsi ces deux amis derrière elle. Tout en continuant à proférer des jurons à l'attention de notre dragounet nationale .Qui essayé d'échapper à la fureur qu'il avait engendré en essayant de ne pas tombé en bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Hermione derrière lui ,ne flancher pas ,toujours animé par l'envie de massacrer ce « serpent galeux »(pauvre dragounet).Mais malheureusement , à un tournant, elle perdu sa trace . Elle du se résigné. Mais elle avait toujours la rage qui brûler en elle .Elle fit demi-tour vers les cachot du professeur Rogue et s'y rendit pour de bon .

Quand elle entra dans la salle ,tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. Rogue lui demandas les causes de son retard .

_Hermione :Vous croyez pas que ça ne se vois pas assez comme ça .Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os grâce à Mr Malfoy ._ Fit elle avec rage.

Son regard fit le tour de la classe , lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui-ci qui était déjà installé avec un air de dire « je suis fier de ma connerie ». Son sang ne fit qu'un tour .

_Hermione :Malfoy ._fit –elle avec un ton de surprise mélange à de la haine .

Sans hésitation elle se jetas sur lui pour lui asséner une ruade de coup. Que notre jeune Serpentard réussi à esquivé avec tant de bien que de mal .

Rogue alla pour les séparer. Mais Hermione ne semblais pas disposé à lâcher sa proie. Qu'elle n'arrêtais pas d'insulté de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissais( bah dis donc la Hermione elle en connais un bout niveau insulte va falloir que je lui demande des cours )tout en continuant de le frapper comme elle pouvais .

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue parvint enfin à les séparer .Il les envoya tout deux chez le principale Dumbeldor en retirant au préalable 15pts à la maison Griffondor pour la conduit de Hermione envers son « compagnon » et pour la façons elle avait répondu à son professeur.

Bon voilà enfin fini le 3ieme chapitre(après un an j crois que je bats des records) la suite au prochaine épisode arf allé patience la suite dans 2mois lol (nan j vais faire un effort j suis en vacance et j'ai pas le droit de skaté pour le moment lol) C que je sui quelqu'un d'over booké mdr allé gro pououx à tous et n'hésité surtout pas à laisser des review sa fait toujours plaisir de se sentir un peu lut mdr allé tchoa à tous moi je vais me mangé il se fait tard lol a faimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm miam lol

Big kissssssssssssssssssssssss

darkim the queen of konery


	4. Papy Dumby

Disclamer : Bon alors voilà le 4ième chapitre noté que je n'ai mis que quelques jours pour vous le pondre lol. C'est pas bô les vacances. Bon pour répondre à ta review sam Malfoy

Alors oui normalement Dubois ne devrais pas être là mais bon vu que je ne suis pas une grand experte en Harry Potter bah je me suis de tt façons que et bah on s'en fou lol . Nan mais on a cas dire que Dubois a beaucoup redoublé lol voilà .

Bon je vous souhait bonne lecture voilà .

chapitre 4:Papi Dumby

Arrivé devant l'escalier qui mène au bureau de Dumbledor. Le professeur Rogue énonças le mot de passe et leur fit signe de le suivre dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils entrèrent dans le bureaux du principale. Mr Dumbledor était assis dans un grand fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il fit signe au professeur de potion de s'en allé .Celui-ci s'exécuta vivement ,laissant ainsi les deux jeunes adolescents faces à leur destin ,(oulala j'ai peur maman à l'aide papi Dumby il me fait peur ) sans oublié de leur lancer à chacun un regard noir de colère. Le professeur Dumbeldore les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main dans les fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant eux. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Malfoy s'installa à contre cœur dans le sien en affichant un visage fermé et un regard rempli de colère envers une certains sorcière ( question a 2pts qui peut être cet jeune sorcière ? une blonde au fond de la salle s'écrie : moi j sais j sais .. ta gueule on s'en fout tout le monde le sais ).Quand à Hermione fidèle à elle même, elle ne dit rien et ne laissa rien paraître de sa colère devant ce membre d autorité supérieur (pour ceux qu'aurai pas comprit C de Dumby que je parle ) .

_Dumby :Bien ..alors ?J'attend !Qu'es qui vous arrivent ?Vous voulez bien m'expliquer pourquoi, d'après se que j'ai compris , miss Granger vous s'êtes vous jetée sur monsieur Malfoy. Ceci dans le but de le brutaliser ?_dit t-il avec son ton paisible comme à son habitude .

_Drago :C'est à cause d'elle ,elle à commencé à se foutre de ma gueule .Moi je dit que ce n'est que juste vengeance se qui lui est arrivé ,fallais pas s'attaquer à moi ._-fit-il en lançant un regard tueur à la brunette.

_Hermione :Quoi ! Mais c'est du délire sa serais ma faute bah tient. Depuis quand on balance des seau d'eau à la gueule des gens ?Pauvre abruti !Et puis d'abord si tu m avais pas traité de sang de bourde cela ne serais pas arrivé espèce d'enculé !_ lui répliqua –t-elle en hurlant le plus fort possible histoire d'évacuer sa colère .

_Drago : Quoi nan mais t'es pas bien. Tu as songé à allé te faire soigné, il paraît que chez les moldus y à des médecins appelé psychiatre pour sa !_

Papy Dumby continué à les écouter s'insulter chacun leur tour sans dire un mot .Puis pensant qu'il était temps que ses jeunes élèves fininsse leur sympathique conversation. Il les interpella :

_Dumby :Bien mais cher enfants je pense qu'il est temps que vous quittiez votre bac à sable ,afin que nous puissions avoir ,enfin une discussion civilisé entre adulte. Car il me semble que vous avez 18ans ,ou vous allez bientôt les acquérir ? est-ce que je me trompe ?_

Les deux adolescents qui avez il y a quelque minutes complètement oublié la présence de Papy Dumby , ne surent quoi répondre à l'intervention de ce dernier.

_Dumby : De ce fait j'imagine que vous pourriez peut être acquérir un comportement plus mature l'un envers l'autre ? –_les adolescents ne répondaient toujours pas_ –Qui ne dit mot consent !- _ajouta-t-il_- Donc dans ce cas je tient à vous repréciser à tout les deux que votre doublet sera maintenu jusqu'à la fin de cette année scolaire. Aucune de vos disputes ne me fera changer d'avis .**Es bien claire ?**_

Drago ayant afin retrouvé l'usage de la parole commença a protester

_Drago :Franchement monsieur ,vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Vous savez pertinemment que moi et cette Moldus nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter. Vous avez bien vu le résultat en une seule journée . Alors imaginais toute une année scolaire ? Nan sérieusement vous pouvait pas nous faire sa !_

_Hermione :Je suis tout à fait de l'avis de Malfoy monsieur Dumbledor. Vous devez changer notre doublet .C'est presque vital monsieur._ Finit elle en suppliant notre papy Dumby nationale

Ce dernier affichant un petit sourire narquois leur répondis.

_Dumby : A vous voyez bien que lorsque vous fait un effort vous arrivez a vous entendre –_ce met-il a rire_ – Bon maintenant que cette incidents est clos. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir retourner à vos cours._

Drago n'en revenait pas « mais il est complètement barré le pauvre vieux » pensa -t-il

_Hermione : je pense que nous n'avons pas réellement le choix ._soupira-t-elle en se retournant vers Drago . Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses (beaux ) cheveux d'un air d'espère, et dit :

_Drago : Bien ,vu que nous n'avons pas le choix .Il va falloir se résigner. Mais toi n'espérer que je fasse copain copain avec une moldue dans ton genre. C'est claire !_

_Hermione : Oh mais tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire à se niveau la mon cher ,je n'en ai pas du tout envie-_ lui répondit-elle d' un ton sec.

_Dumby : Bien ,maintenant que vous vous êtes mis d'accord vous pouvez disposer ._

Tout deux sortirent sans se regarder du bureaux de Papy Dumby .Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochains cours.

La suite de la journée se déroulas sans trop de problème. Quand vint le soir, et par la même occasion le moment de faire les devoirs( le truc que tout le monde raffole ,allé oui encor des devoir j aime ça nan mais franchement sa sert a quoi ?arghh ).

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle d'étude . Elle était en train d'attendre son « compagnon » afin de faire leur devoirs .Qui devaient évidemment se faire en commun eux aussi.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente. Cette dernière commençait à franchement s'impatienter.

_Hermione : Nan mais il se fout de ma gueule . C'est pas possible. Bon si dans 5 minutes il est toujours pas là c'est moi qui vais allé le chercher ._Fit-elle d'un ton assez énerver.

Au bout des 5 minutes notre cher tête blonde n'avait toujours pas parut. De ce fait elle se leva et parti en direction du dortoir des Serpentard . « C'est sûrement là que se cache notre petit vers de terre » pensa -t-elle.

Elle traversa le dédalle de couloir à une telle vitesse que tout les personnes qu'elle rencontraient sur son passage ne pouvais douter de la colère qu'elle tentait de contenir.

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau du dortoir des Serpentard .Elle se trouva légèrement embarrassée. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe(eh eh dommage ).Mais par chance (ou par malheur sa dépend pour qui )un jeune Serpentard ,apparemment de 1ière année, passée par là. Elle le choppa au vol et le harcela jusqu'à ce qui lui donne le mot de passe. Le pauvre eu tellement peur qu'il se pissa dessus et ne se fessa pas prier deux fois pour divulguer le précieux mot de passe à notre sorcière. Une fois le mot de passe obtenu Hermione relâcha le pauvre apprenti sorcier qui s'enfuie en courant. Hermione le regarda s'éloigné perplexe puis vit la flaque que le jeune garçon avait laissé derrière lui.

_Hermione : Putain faut que j'arrive a me contrôler tout de même des fois ._

Puis se rappelant le pourquoi de sa présence en ces lieux. Une lueur rouge réapparut dans c'est yeux. Elle se plaça devant le tableau et énonça le mot de passe. Celui-ci s'ouvrir instantanément. Puis elle s'engouffras dans le couloir du dortoir .

Drago stoppa sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit des cries provenant de la salle commune. Comme cela l'intriguait il se décida à allé voir ce qui pouvais bien ce passer.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Il découvrit une Hermione en furie ne cessant de proférer des insultes accompagné des son charmant nom.

_Drago :Qu'est que tu fous la sale rat ?_

Hermione ayant reconnu la voix de son « compagnon »,se retourna dans sa direction en lui lançant un regard de la mort qui tue tout. Qui pour ceux qui connaissent Gundam Wing Heero est un petit joueur .

_Drago :Répond moi ! Qu'es que tu fout là ?_ dit-il d'une voix autoritaire

_Hermione :Je suis venus te chercher. Car nous devons faire nos devoirs ensemble il me semble ?_

Drago : Bah il ta mal semblé. Si tu tien tant à les faire fait les pour moi tu veux bien . –fit-il sur un ton ironique.

_Hermione : Ah oui tu crois ça ?Descend me dire ça en face espèce de vipère puante !_

_Drago : Sans problème chère sang de bourbe_ .

A ces mots la colère d'Hermione se trouva amplifiée. Il descendit en la défiant du regard et avec assurance il se plaça juste devant elle., les mains dans les poches, en prenant une allure de défis .

_Drago :Alors, maintenant que je sui là .Tu va me faire quoi ?Hein ? J'attend . Tu vas me donner une claque parce que je n'es pas été un bon garçons ?_dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Hermione :Non !Rien de cela ._rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton excédé .

Le pauvre Drago n'eu pas le temps de voir arriver le joli crocher du droit d'Hermione sur sa joue gauche qu'il se fessait déjà enchaîné par un second coup de poing dans le ventre.

_Hermione :Voilà ce que je te fais. Les paroles ne servent à rien. Avec toi seule les actes comptes. J'espères que cela t'auras servit de leçons .Il ne faut jamais faire attendre une jeune femme._

Le jeune ne savait quoi répondre encore sous le choc du crocher de la jeune Grinffondore .

_Hermione :Bon maintenant tu me suis sans rien dire !Ou tu peut toujours opter pour une autre petite démo._ Lui balança-t-elle

_Drago :Sale garce ! Tu me le paieras._ murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue qui commençait déjà à bleuir .Plutôt que son ventre qui n'avait pas subit de grand dommage grâce à ces abdos plus que développés( miam j ai faim lol )

Il se levas, pris ses affaires et la suivit. Ils firent tout de même un détour vers l'infirmerie pour lui passer de la glace sur son hématome.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent enfin dans la dans la salle d'étude.

_Hermione : Bon on va enfin pouvoir commencer._ S'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravis

_Drago :Je suis là . Mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider !_

_Hermione : Comme si j'avais besoin de toi._ Lui rétorqua-elle avec malice .C'est_ juste que les devoirs doivent obligatoirement être fait en commun. Boulet va !_

Drago préféras esquiver et commencer à travailler avec sa « meilleur » ennemis. Meilleur ennemis qui se révéla plus doué qui ne voulais le pensé.

_Drago :Au fait où es que tu as appris à frapper comme ça ?_lui demanda-t-il tout d'un coup en se repassant la glace sur sa joue endolorie .

_Hermione : Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ?_

_Drago : Bah oui .Sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de te poser la question ._

_Hermione : Chez moi c'est mon grand cousin qui me la appris . C'est comme un grand frère pour moi._

_Drago : Hum … Et il a quel âge ?_

_Hermione perplexe :Attend je rêve. M Malfoy s'intéresse à ma vie privé. Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui ,C'est sur !_

_Drago :Quoi !Non , non . Tu te méprend chère moldue . C'est juste que je prépare le terrain. Parce que si tu te souvient , nous devons passé nos vacances ensemble aussi. Et je doute fort que mais ancêtres de parent t'accepte en leur sain ._

_Hermione : Oh merde j avais oublié se détail. Comme sa suffisais pas qu'on sois ensemble tout la journée déjà ._lui rétorqua –t-elle désespérée. _Putain mais c'est pire que l'enfer ici ,maintenant . Il vraiment pété un câble papy Dumby_ .

Drago la regarda surpris par ce jolis surnom qu'elle avait attribué « au vieux croulant » comme il aimé le nommé .Puis d'un ton narquois il lui dit

_Drago : Pour une foi je suis d'accord avec toi chère « compagnon » .Avec toi C'est pire que l'enfer ._

Hermione le regarda de travers n'ayant pas beaucoup apprécié ces dernières paroles .Mais au fond d'elle c'était tout de même une petite victoire face à Drago de lui faire vivre l'enfer se dit -elle amusé .Elle lui adressa finalement un petit sourire complice. Puis retourna à ses devoirs.

Drago étonné par ce comportement .Il ne savait quoi penser . Elle était vraiment bizarre avec lui . Elle avait un tempérament tellement changeant .Ne voulant pas trop accordé d'attention à ce comportement auquel il n'était habitué. Il se replongea à son tour dans leur devoirs.

Après une bonne heure Drago commencé à en avoir marre .Mais le brunette ne semblé pas disposé à s'arrêter. Il regarda ainsi en direction des fenêtres pour s'occuper . Il put se rendre compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Puis s'aperçus que la lune éclairé abondamment le ciel. La lune devait être pleine songea -t-il. A peine détourna –t-il son regard qu'une douleur intense se déclara au niveau de son bras .

_Drago :Ahhh …! Putain ! Faut que je me casse ._ fit-il a l'intention d'Hermione ,tout en se levant précipitamment.

_Hermione :Quoi tu déconne on a pas finis !_rétorqua-t-elle surprise par ce mouvement soudain.

_Drago : Putain tu soul ! Je te dit qu'il faut que j'y aille. J'y vais point !_ acheva-t-il en lui hurlant dessus complètement excéder. Puis il s'en alla de la salle d'étude aussi vite qu'il le pouvais. Suivi du regard par les autres élèves présent ,éberlué.

Hermione était restée figé par la puissance de sa dernière réplique. Elle ne comprenait d'où pouvait provenir ce dernier virement d'attitude. Cela devait provenir du tempérament colérique des Malfoy .

_Hermione : Bon bah … je crois que je vais me rentrer ._

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour rassembler ses affaire lorsqu'elle s'aperçus que Drago avait oublié les sienne .

_Hermione d'un air désespéré : Mais je te jure qu'elle abruti celui là .Bon je lui rendrais demains ._

Puis elle pris toutes les affaires qui traînaient et parti en direction de la sorti, afin d'aller retrouver ses amis .

Malfoy ne savait où aller . Mais son bras lui brûlait tellement. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'eau . Sans trop savoir il sorti de château et se dirigea vers le lac qui était légèrement excentrés . « _Là-bas au moins je serais tranquille_ »pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il ce trouva au bord du lac il enleva son haut afin de plonger son bras dans l'eau fraîche. Ceci le soulagea légèrement mais la douleur était toujours là . En ressortant son bras de l'eau .Celui-ci se trouva directement exposé a la lumière lunaire. Et sans savoir se qu'il lui arriva Drago se retrouva projeté au sol. Tout son corps le brûlait . Seul solution pour se calmé. Il plongea entier dans l'eau du lac. Mais cette action n'eu aucun effet bénéfique. Il eu envi d'hurlait tellement il avait mal . Il voulu regardé son reflet dans l'eau .Il pu ainsi se rendre compte que ton son corps était en trains de se recouvrir de signe étrange. Identiques à celui qu'il possédait sur le bras . En voyant cela il ne ressentait plus la douleur . Il ressenti seulement la colère que montait en lui .

_Drago : **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PUTAIN !KALIMSHAR JE TE TURAIS DE MES PROPRE MAINS !TU REGRETTERA DE M'AVOIR MAUDIT !**_

_**JE VOUS TURAIS TOUS** !_hurla –t-il à la lune les yeux remplies de colère .

Puis sous le coup de la fatigue il s'effondras sur la rive du lac .Seule les être de la nuit avait pu ressentir ce qui venais de se produire .Cela était certain La malédiction de kalimshar était en marche.

Voilà le 4ième chapitre et finis le 5ième ne devrais pas tardé avec pleins d'autre petit surprise et l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage .Surtout ne manquai pas la suite .

Bon j'attend vos reviews avec impatience .

Voilà gros bisous à tous


	5. C'est le weekend

Disclamer : Alors bon les personnages de la mère Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas mais d'autre qui vont suivre sont en quelque sorte les miens car certains existe réellement mais je pense pas qu'ils traîneront un jour sur fanfiction donc je m en fou par contre notre chère mélusine et bien a moi . Voilà Bonne lecture en espérant que j vous divertisse toujours autant:D

Chapitre 5 : C'est le week-end (à chanter évidement vive Lorie ahhhhhhhhhhhh veux mourir)

Ce matin là. Drago se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur .Ses nuit étaient de plus en plus agitées depuis l'incident au bord du lac .Son tatouage avait également pris un peu plus d'ampleur .Mais il ne ressentait pour le moment plus aucune douleur. Il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Histoire d'y voir un peu plus claire.(bah oui j avoue j'adore les cheveux long chez un mec mais voilà l'inconvénient ). Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains commune, simplement vêtu d'un joli caleçon à carreaux .(bon oki y à plus sex. que le caleçon à carreaux mai bon il est indémodable celui là).Entrant dans la salle commune il fut étonné de ne trouver personne. Puis soudain il se rappela que c'était dimanche .Il avait du faire une bonne grâce matinée. Il envoya voler son caleçon à travers la salle de bains. (NAN LES FILLES CALEMAIENT VOUS …zen self-contrôle vous connaissait … pas moi. A L'ATTAQUE OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIII )Entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude à fond. (on peut venir ? nan bon d accord ! On peut regarder ? nan plus mai euhhhhhhhhhhh)

_Drago : Putain que sa fait du bien !_(ah ouai sa tu la dit ! Eh mais qui es qui à baissé le ventilateur ! baveeeeeeeeee) _Bon qu'es que je vais faire cette aprem ?_

Il réfléchi quelques instant puis avec un grand sourire il se dit .

_Drago :Je sais ! Je vais rien foutre !_

Il sortit de sa douche .S'enveloppa la taille dans une serviette (et merde on va plus rien voir snif uu).Il parti en direction des dortoirs afin de s'habillé un peu plus chaudement (pour quoi c'est pas assez chaux une serviette pure laine ?).Arrivé devant sa malle de vêtement ,il pris le premier pantalon ( noir évidemment)qui lui tomba sous la main. Il prit un débardeur et un col roulé moulant en accord avec son joli pantalon(allé celui qui trouve la couleur bah …… il trouve la couleur ).Ce qui permettait d'admiré tranquillement son torse musclé (miam j ai faim où son passé mes tablette de chocolat ouinn ). Mais laissa ses cheveux lâchés afin qu'il puisse sécher. Ce qui lui donnais un aire irrésistible. Puis il sorti de la tour des Serpentards en direction de la salle à manger .

Hermione était attablée avec ces deux acolytes. Elle était en train de se lamenté sur les déboires qu'elle rencontrait avec un certain Malfoy .Grâce aux merveilleux doublet qu'ils devaient former. Les ¾ du temps, il venait l'aider à faire les devoirs de peur de se reprendre un pain dans la figure. Mais bon si on peut appeler ça aider .On va dire qu'il faisait plutôt acte de présence. Il fallait dire qu'en une semaine .Ca avait était pire que toutes ces dernières années réunis. Ils n'arrêtais pas de s'engueuler ,de s'insulter .Elle commencer craindre pour les prochaines vacances qui commençaient déjà à se rapprocher. Il était certain que Drago allé devoir débarquer chez elle .Vu comment le père de ce dernier apprécier les « sang de bourbe » comme il aimé tellement l'appelé. Tout ceci ne l'enchantait pas vraiment .

Ron quand à lui essayait d'attirer l'attention de ses amis avec ces conquêtes( C'est à dire sa « compagnon » . Bref tout le monde s'en fout ). Harry lui et sa « compagne » .Bah elle était gentille et avait un peu rejoint le trio(donc sa devient un quatuor . Bravo ). Hermione l'aimé bien .Elle s'appelait Mélusine. Elle avait un caractère très fort et n'avait pas la langue dans sa bouche . C'étais une moldue comme elle .Elle venait de France.

_Mélusine :Moi sa va j'ai pas trop à me plaindre .Harry n'est pas un grand bavard_

_Hermione :Arf tu m'étonne .Faudrait que monsieur envisage de sortir de ses étoiles de temps en temps ._ fit-elle en rigolant au jeune balafré .

_Harry :Oh sa va ! J'évite déjà de faire perdre des points ._ rétorqua-t-il à son amie tel un gosse de 5ans qui fessait la boude.

_Hermione :C'est vrai tu en a fait que perdre à peine une 20aine en 2semaine .J'avoue c'est bien tu t'améliore. Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper le coup_. Dit-elle en explosant de rire. _Ce qui tien du miracle avec Drago. Quoi que Rogue se voit obligé de me donner des points. Vu que je suis avec son petit protégé . Comme quoi il peut se montrer utile celui là ._

C'est à ce moment que Drago entra dans la salle à manger .Il se dirigea machinalement vers la table des Serpentards .

_Mélusine : Tiens !Quand on parle du dragon on en voit la queue._ Dit-elle les yeux plein de malice.

_Hermione : Mél ! Tu n'as pas honte ?_ fit-elle à son amie d'une voix faussement indigné.

_Mélusine : Bah quoi ?Attend sa a beau être un enfoiré. Il doit être bien foutu sous son pantalon_.

_Hermione :hum…. Dit moi toutes les française son comme ça ?_

_Mélusine : Euh…. Comment ça ?_lui répondit-elle assez surprise. _Nan mais attend avec Dubois sa doit être le mec plus canon de ce putain de lycée. Même si c'est un connard je vais pas me gêner pour me « rincer l'œil » _(en français dans le texte n'oublié pas poudlard en Angleterre)

Harry senti soudain le rouge lui monter aux joues . Etait-ce de la jalousie ou de la honte ? Il n'en savait rien .Mais en tout cas le nom de Dubois avait un certain effet sur lui .Ce que Hermione ne manqua par de remarquer .Elle esquissa un léger sourire à l'intention de son amis .

_Hermione :Harry il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose toute à l'heure._

_Harry surpris : Euh ….. oui bien sur._

_Hermione :Bon moi j'y vais .J'ai des trucs à faire. Harry on se retrouve à la bibliothèque vers 11h00 sa te va ?_

Harry acquiesça d'un geste de la tête avec un grand sourire .Hermione quitta la joyeuse troupe le sourire aux lèvres. Puis une fois à l'extérieure de la salle se dirigea vers la tour Griffondore .Afin de s'adonner à d'autre projets .

(bon se genre truc va arrivée de temps en temps je remonte un peu dans le temps pour que vous aillez les réaction de tout le monde )

Drago entra dans la pièce. Il vit d'abord Hermione et toute sa troupe en trains de rire joyeusement. Puis il porta son regards sur la table de ses compères. Il vit, en premier ces abrutis de Crabble et Goyle .Ces dernier lui faisait signe pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Ainsi que cette pouf de Pansy .Qu'est qu'elle pouvait le souler à croire qu'il la désirait. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle était juste un moyen d'éviter la branlette .Ce qu'elle pouvait être conne . Elle le désespérait .Il finissait par envier saint Potter avec tout sa troupe de joyeux amis. Avec qui il pouvait avoir une vrai conversation .Il alla tout de même s'asseoir à côté de « ses amis ».Et se mit a manger sans leur adresser un regard.

_Pansy :Bonjour mon petit Dragounet ._

_Drago :Dégage ! J'ai pas envi de te parler . Tu me pollue l'air._ Lui jeta-il d'un ton maussade.

_Pansy :Tu à mal dormis ?_

_Drago :Houai c'est sa. Maintenant lâche moi !_

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai de quoi elle se mêle cette cruche . » Pensa-t-il énervé.

_Crabble(et oui il sait parlé ) :On fait quoi cette aprem ?_(bon okay c'est pas nan plus énorme ce qu'il dit mais il parle )

_Drago : J'avais rien envi de foutre ._dit-il indifférent

Goyle (lui aussi mais c'est la révolution) :J'irais bien m'acheter quelque friandise à pré au lard.

_Crabble :Je viens avec toi._ Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

_Drago : Allez-y moi je reste ici. **Tranquille**. _Fit-il en ayant bien appuyer sur le dernier mots afin qu'une certaine pouf comprenne qu'il n'avait pas du tout envi de la voir.(Moi je sais qui sais . Tout le monde ah compris hein ?)

Une fois ,qu'ils furent tous les trois partis ,et qu'il se retrouva seule . Il regarda en face de lui. Enfin plus précisément vers la table des Grinffondore .( je remarque que je ne l'écrit jamais de la même façon . Quelqu'un pourrait-il me donner l'orthographe correct ?) Il tomba sur le visage rayonnant de sa « compagne ». « En voilà une qui à de la chance d'avoir de vrais amis . Moi qu'es ce que j'ai ?Une pouf , deux abrutis ,et une putain de malédiction. Tu parle d'une vie »Se met-il à penser. Il envier son sourire ,sa joie de vivre . Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas le droit lui aussi ? ( cher patient allongé vous sur le sofa et dite moi ce qui ne va pas ? oui monsieur Freud ! ).Mais cette dernière quitta les lieux .Et lui s'en retourna vers son bol de céréales .(oh que je t'aime mon bol de céréales je ferait tout pour toi mdr )

Hermione entra dans son dortoir toute excitée. Elle fouilla activement dans sa malle et en sorti un ordinateur portable (ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ordiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii). Elle s'installa sur son lit . Ouvrit l'objet .Prit sa baguette afin de faire une incantation. Et sur l écran noir apparut plusieurs fenêtres de couleurs différentes ,avec écrit en dessous Win(nan pas de pub). A cette vision ,elle eu un petit sourire satisfait. Elle ouvrit sa session. Alla dans ses fichier musique est mis de la musique rock.(a un volume modéré tout de même faudrait pas que sa se transforme en « party »).Puis elle ouvrir sa session msn grâce au son modem intégré.(C'est bô la technologie tout de même ) . Soudain une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrir .

Crazy Drummer :Halo ma petit cousin !Sa va ?

_Great Witch Granger :Kikoo toi . Ouai trankil et toi ?_(pour info Great witch granger c'est par analogie avec GTO . vous allé comprendre lol )

_C.D :Ouai ça fait un bail que j'ai t'ai pas vu .Au fait on a fait du nouveau son avec le groupe;. On vient de finir l'enregistrement de l'album._

_G .W.G :Cool ! Comment vont les autres ?_

_C .D :Bah ! Stude ne lâches plus sa chérie depuis qu'on a finit l'enregistrement lol. Il c'est fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux . Il c'est rasée une parti du crâne et a laissé des dreads style punk lol trop du délire._

_G.W.G : Nan sa doit faire bizarre lol_

_C.D : Carrément ! Attend je t'envoi une de new song._

_G.W.G : ok  .Et Sandra elle devient quoi ?_

_C.D :Bah elle est parti en week-end amoureux avec son chéri. Sa faisait presque 3mois qu'ils se voyaient plus trop avec les enregistrement lol. Faut qu'il rattrape le temps perdu lol ;)_

_G.W.G :Et Popa Henning?_

_C.D: Bah lui toujours pareil lol._

_G.W.G : Vous me manquez tous .Eh vous venais quand en Angleterre ?_

_C.D :Bah pendant tes prochaines vacances on vient faire une tourné de promos là-bas. Je vais demander à tantine si je peux venir squatter chez vous quelques temps lol ._

_G.W.G :Ouai ça déchire .Tu veux pas m'avoir des places ?_

_C.D :T'inquiet c'est prévus lool . Je t en prend pour des potes aussi ?_

_G.W.G :Bah il va m'en falloir deux minimum . Je doit ramener chez moi un camarade de cour pendant les vacs chez moi._

_C.D : Quoi un camarade . Aller tu peut me le dire . C'est ton petit copain ,c'est ça ?_

_G.W.G :Mais nan sa va pas .Ah je peu pas t'expliquer ça serais trop long._

_C .D :Oki on verra ça lol. Tu me le présentera lol ;)._

_G.W.G : J'ai reçu ta song .Je vais te laisser . J'ai promis à un pote de le rejoindre a 11h00. Vu que l'école est grand il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Sinon je vais être encor à la bourre._

_C.D : Mais tu nous fait tourner les tête ma chère cousine lol._

_G.W.G : Oh sa va . Allé gros poutoux mon cousin adoré fait pas trop de conneries._

_C.D : Ouai t'inquiet je gère lol allé big kisss ma petit puce ;)_

Elle ferma toutes les fenêtres. Coupa la musique, ainsi que l'ordinateur. Elle le rangea dans sa malle de façons à ce que personne ne le trouve . Pris un petit carnet qu 'elle mis dans un petit sac de soie .Et quitta la tour Griffondore en direction de la bibliothèque.

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque mais ne trouvas pas Hermione .

_Harry : Encore en retard . Faudrait que je pense à lui acheter une montre._ Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. (ah les femmes elle se font toujours attendre .Mais C'es pour cela qu'on nous aime )

Il prit un bouquin et s'assit dans un coin en attendant son amie. Peu de temps après il la vit arriver en courant .Elle s'arrêtas prés de lui toute essoufflée.

_Hermione essoufflée : Excuse moi . Je devais terminer quelque chose._

_Harry : Pas grave j'avais de la lecture._ Lui dit-il en lui montrant un bouquin de 1ière année.

_Hermione : Tu révise ?_ lui dit-elle en rigolant.

_Harry :Houai ….. bon qu'es-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

_Hermione : Tu n'as pas deviné ?_ lui fit-elle d'un aire malicieux

_Harry :Euh j'ai peur de répondre non ._

_Hermione :ah lala ! Je voulais te parler de toi et de ce cher Dubois . Tu compte y aller un jour .Ou tu vas rester encor longtemps dans ton coin ?_ lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un vois assuré

_Harry : Hein …. Euh !Attend tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?Si tu crois que ça a été facile ,déjà d'accepter que je suis homo. Alors me demande pas en plus d'y aller tout de suite . C'est encor trop tôt pour moi._ Voyant que son amie ne réagissais pas devant son discoure il continua plus vivement . _Non et puis franchement je ne sais même pas si Dubois est lui aussi homo. Donc raison de plus pour ne pas y aller et au risque de me prendre un gros râteau. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ termina-t-il d'un aire résigné .

_Hermione : Mais tu ne vas te laisser mourir d'amour jusqu'à la fin du monde tout de même ?_

Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix de petit fille.

_Harry : Euh ….. pourquoi pas ? Sa ma l'air d'être un bon plan ça ._fit-il à la jeune brunette en prenant un air songeur.

_Hermione : Abruti !Si tu crois que tout est aussi désespérant et sans issue ;Pourquoi es- tu venu m'en parler ?_un peut vexée

_Harry :Je sais pas moi . Fallais que j'en parle à quelqu'un .C'est dure de garder ça pour soi .Et puis….._ Il n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'elle le coupa en plein tirade

_Hermione :Tu veux que je t'aide ?_lui dit-elle énergiquement.

Harry surpris par cette intervention ne savait pas trop quoi répondre .

_Harry : Euh … .Qu'es que tu entend par aide ?_

_Hermione : Bah je sais pas moi ? Je peut toujours mener ma petite enquête sur les mœurs de notre brave capitaine d'équipe._ Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

_Harry :Houla tu me fait peur des fois. Tu c'est ? Je ne sais pas si tout cela est une bonne idée ?_

_Hermione : Allé s'il te plais !_ Le supplia-t-elle presque .

_Harry : Bon ok ! Fait comme tu veux .Si ça t'amuse .Mais s'il te plait .N'avise rien s'e m'en parler avant ._ fit-il assez énervé.

_Hermione : Mais oui ,t'inquiet pas. Si tout va bien ,je suis sur que tu aura ton chéri avant la fin de l'année ._ fit-elle d'un aire rêveur . _enfin si tu y met un peu du tiens bien sur._

_Harry : Vous êtes vraiment bizarre ,vous les filles .Sérieux des fois tu me fait peur ._lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard suspect ,le sourcil relevé interrogateur .Complètement exaspéré par le comportement de son amie. Même si au fond cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle ce préoccupe de ses histoires de cœur.

_Hermione : Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite. _Dit-elle avec une grand sourire. _Maintenant ,je_ _vais pouvoir faire mes recherches._ finit-elle en avec un grand sourire .

_Harry : Houla ! Là je me vois dans l'obligation de fuir très chère. Les bouquins et moi ça fait…attend je compte._

_Hermione : C'est bon tu peut te sauver._ Lui dit-elle en l'interrompant dans son comptage de doigts _. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ._

_Harry : oki doki!_

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour fuir se lieu qui lui faisait trop penser à ses devoirs. Qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait d'ailleurs (ou pas bien quoique je ferai mieux de me la fermé moi ) .

Quant à Hermione, elle commença à se lancer dans ses recherches.

Drago s'était allongé sur son lit et n'avait pas quitté le plafond des yeux depuis une heure .(bah sa pour rien foutre il n'a rien foutu :Mission 1 réussie)

_Drago : Mais qu'es ce que je m'emmerde (sa tu la dit bouffi )_.

Soudain ,il senti comme des légers picotements venant de son bras.

_Drago :Arf ! Putain de lien !Doit bien avoir un moyen de détourner le processus ?_ se dit-il légèrement énervé .

Il se leva et sorti de la tour des Serpentard en direction de la bibliothèque .

_Drago :Allons voir si dans cet école de merde y a pas un vieux grimoire qui traînent, qui pourraient m'aider ?_

Drago entra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les premières étagères qu'il vit .Ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre .Il chercha tout d'abord tout les livres qui traitaient des malédictions. Il trouva 3gros volumes de cuir .Ainsi q'un autre parlant des dragons mystiques. Il alla s'asseoir à une table afin de commencer ses recherches .Il tournait les pages les unes après les autres sans grand succès.

Hermione se dirigea vers une étagère . Pris un gros volume concernant les incantation. Elle commença à le lire tout en s'adossant à l'étagère. Lorsqu'elle releva le nez de son livre .Elle pu apercevoir un Drago à moitié endormi sur une pile de gros bouquins. A cette vision elle esquissa une léger sourire .C'est vrai qu'il était beaux avec ses cheveux fin qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Enfin il était surtout beau lorsqu'il ne l'ouvrai pas (sa bouche bien sur) corrigea -t-elle ses pensé qui divaguaient un peu trop à son goût. Elle ferma son livre tout en se dirigeant vers le jeune homme endormi (le beaux au bois dormant le nouveaux film de Papy Disney).

_Hermione : Sa fait bizarre de te trouver là ._

Drago surprit leva la tête en direction de la voix qui venais de le réveiller. Et se retrouva nez à nez avec une charmante moldue qui affichait un jolie sourire moqueur.

_Drago :Je vois pas en quoi ?_ lui répondit-il indifférent. Ne voulant pas trop joué à la caser(vous voyez bien que ce n'est qu'un jeux . Drago joue avec moiiiiiiiiiii stp …). Il était trop fatigué pour cela. Et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Hermione haussa un sourcil d'étonnement vis à vis de l'indifférence dont faisait preuve son meilleur ennemi.

_Hermione : Bah qu'es qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? T'es malade ?_

_Drago : Comment ça ?_ fit-il du voix étonné

_Hermione : Bah je sais pas ?D'habitude tu m'aurais renvoyé une réplique bien sanglante pour bien me descendre . Et là rien ._ Mais elle était devenus folle se disait-elle .Serait-elle en train de se plaindre de ne pas se faire rabaisser par Malfoy .

_Drago : De quoi tu te plain ? Ca te manque ?_ lui répondit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

_Hermione, _comprenant qu'elle aurait peut être pas du dire sa :_Non point du tout .C'est juste que c'est très surprenant._

_Drago : Je suis très occupé .J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec une sang de bourbe dans ton genre ._ continua-t-il toujours se le même ton indifférent ,sans la regarder .Sachant très bien comment elle allait réagir.

Hermione senti la colère monter en elle .Mais cette fois elle était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser emporté par ses humeurs que se petit prétentieux essayé de manipulé. Oh non elle ne le laisserai pas gagner .

_Hermione : Sur quoi tu bosse ?_ lui demanda –t-elle sans relever sa remarque

_Drago : Hein ! Euh ...Ca t'intéresse ?_fit-il d'une voix mal assurée du fait de sa surprise. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça .

_Hermione : Bah ouai. Je suis quelqu'un de curieux ._ fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire taquin au bout des lèvres.

_Drago : Bah en fait je ne sais pas vraiment ._dit-il un peu gêné. Il n'allais tout de même pas tout lui raconter tout les problèmes qu'il avait sur le dos. (j'imagine que vous vous aimeriez bien ? patience sa va venir .)

_Hermione :C 'est embarrassant ça._ Rétorqua-t-elle en rigolant.

_Drago : hum oui ._ répondit-il juste . Il n'était vraiment pas bavard aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle.

L'ambiance devait un peu tendu .Puis Hermione se décida à rompre le silence .

_Hermione :Au fait ! Vu que pendant les prochaine vacance tu viens chez moi .Et j'imagine les suivantes également .J'aurais voulu savoir un truc ?_

_Drago : Hum … Quoi ?_ fit-il d'un faussement intéressé

_Hermione : Bah .. J'aurais voulu s'avoir si ça te disait un petit concert de métal ?_ dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille .(grâce a ses nouveaux chwin-gum free dent elle peu montré toute ses dents c'est pas bo l'avancé scientifique)

_Drago : Hein … C'est quoi ça ?_

_Hermione quelque peu déconcerté : Quoi tu ne sais pas ce qu'es un concert ?_

_Drago : Bien sur que si .Tu me prend pour qui ? C 'est surtout pour ton truc là :Métal C'est quoi ça ?_ lui répondit-il du tac o tac légèrement énervé

_Hermione :C'est un style de musique. En fait y'a mon cousin et son groupe qui font une série de concert à Londres pendant les vacances. Et J'ai envi d'allé les voir. _fit-elle songeuse

_Drago : Ah ton cousin . Celui à qui je dois ce magnifique crocher du droit que tu ma donner l'autre fois ?_lui répondit-il légèrement soucieux .

_Hermione : Euh .. ouais ._ fit-elle en rougissant légèrement honteuse.

_Drago : Son groupe ..Il est musicien ?_

_Hermione :Ouais ! Il est batteur .Il es trop délirants .Enfin de toute façon je te laisse pas vraiment le choix . Je te pose la question par simple politesse .Et puis je suis sur que tu vas adoré .de plus je suis sur que tu ne pourras que tomber sous le charme de la chanteuse._

Au fur et a mesure qu'elle avait parlé son visage s'était illuminé. Drago l'avait remarqué .Il l'avait trouvé assez étonnante . Il découvrait chez elle des aspect insoupçonné. Telle que Hermione était une personne qui vivait avec passion .Qu'elle par tout le contraire de lui .Il l'envier presque .

_Drago :Je vois en clair j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Elle est comment la chanteuse ?_fit-il tout d'un coup très intéressé.

_Hermione : Houla …. Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabot . Pas toucher ! Elle est déjà prise. Mais elle est super canon .Avec une putain de voix ._ lui dit-elle telle toujours aussi passionné.

_Drago :Bon peut-être que je viendrais alors ._

_Hermione : De toute façons .Je te l'ai déjà dit . Tu n'as pas le choix .Bon j'y vais . Il vas bientôt être 16h00 .Il faut que j'aille rejoindre ton ennemi adoré ._ fit-elle d'un air moqueuse

_Drago :Hum…. Si tu veux .Vas rejoindre le binoclard Balafré._ Lui répondit-il avec un ton indifférent pareil celui employé au début de leur conversation .

_Hermione :Oh un nouveau surnom .Je crois qu'il va l'apprécier. Bon allé je te souhait de bon continuation dans tes recherche de rien._ Conclu-t-elle d'un air amusé tout en lui faisant un signe de la mains en guise de au revoir .

Drago la regarda s'en allé sans rien dire .Une fois qu'elle eu disparut de son champ de vision. Il tenta de se replonger dans ses recherches .Mais son esprit était ailleurs .Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre .Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'il se « supportait » .Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il passait son temps à la rabaissait continuellement(ouais parce que sinon sa fait presque 7 ans que tu pratique mec ).Et Elle . Ce fut la seule en 18 ans de vie qui c'était intéressé à ce qu'il faisait sans aucune arrière pensée .Par simple curiosité. Il n'avait jamais connus ça avant .Et bizarrement il avait aimé ça . Quelque par il aurait préféré qu'elle reste avec lui .Plutôt qu'elle aille rejoindre « saint Potter » .Il avait du mal à se l'avouer .Mais il commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la sorcière. Mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait l accepter.

Sortant de ses pensé . Il se retrouva seule face à un amas de livres . Il le regarda désespérément .Puis il les Ferma chacun leur tour .

_Drago : C'est pas aujourd'hui que je trouverais quelque chose apparemment. Il faut croire que notre cher seigneur Kalimshar ne veut pas encore me livrer son secret ._

Il rangea les différents livres dans les premiers espaces qu'il trouva.(Bah oui il allé tout de même pas les ranger à leur place . C'est de Drago qu'on parle .. Bad Boy je suis un bad Boy).Et il quitta la bibliothèque .Projetant de nouvelle recherches à une prochaine fois, en espérant une meilleur chance cette fois ci .

Voilà C'est la fin du 5ième chapitre . Il fut dure à écrire avec cette put1 de chaleur . Enfin bon C'est fait . Bon en tout cas en ce qui concerne kalimshar .Soyer patient. Si vous avait était attentif vous avait quelque info dans ce chapitre lol .Faudrait pas que je vous balance tout maintenant . Allé le prochain chapitre courant semaine prochaine j'espère si j'ai pas déjà crevé avec cette chaleur ;)


	6. Dans les vestiaire

Disclamer : Alors voilà le 6ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Au fait buzmane . Oui kalimshar sa a voir avec les dragons . Je vois que tu a bien lu le 5ième chapitre lol . J'espère que celui là te plaira ; Mais t'inquiet pendant la suite tu en apprendra bcp plus lol. Patience bientôt peu être que je vous livrerais le secret je sais pas trop on verra :D

Bon Sinon je vous souhait a tous une bonne lecture Gros bisous .

Chapitre 6 : Dans les vestiaires.

_Hermione : Salut les gars ! Alors on va faire quoi ?_

_Mélusine : Euh … Les gars !Je ressemble autan à un mec que ça ?_ lui rétorqua Mélusine faussement outragée .Tout en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine assez avantageuse. Histoire la mettre bien en évidence.

_Hermione :Ouai tu devrais te raser des fois comme même ._lui répondit-elle morte de rire

Ron et Harry les regardèrent perplexes.

_Ron : Et après on ose dire que les mecs sont puéril. Non mais j'y crois pas !_ leur rétorqua-t-il d' un air complètement désespéré.

_Mélusine : Mais que tu es coincé comme mec c'est pas possible . Comme on dit en France « Pète un coup sa ira mieux » (en français dans le texte s'il vous plait)._lui dit-elle sur un ton très sérieuse en prenant la pose pensive.

Hermione explosa de rire quand elle vit la tête de Ron qui commencer à faire la gueule .Car il ne comprenais rien au français. Alors forcément la petit réflexion de notre mélusine ne lui avait pas trop plus vu qu'il ne pouvais pas répliquer ( pauvre chéris attend je vais essayé de trouver du temps pour te plaindre ).

Harry regardais ce petit trio se querelle gentiment. Il se sentais si bien en leur présence . Même si par moment Mélusine était étrange. Sa joie de vivre avait fait donné une grand bouffé d'air à notre ancien trio (vive les française C les meilleur ).Au bout de quelques minute il se décida tout de même à intervenir.

_Harry :Bon aller Ron vient !On va montrer à ces demoiselles nos prouesses avec un balais._ Fit-il avec un grand sourire .

_Mélusine : Quoi ! Vous allez faire du ménage . Je veux voir sa !_ fit-elle pleine d'entrain.

Hermione à cette dernier réflexion de son amie ne put retenir le fou rire qui montais en elle.

_Ron :Mais elle est chiante la frenchy à toujours l'ouvrir. Tu sais pas te taire des fois ?_ dit-il à l'intention de la jeune française d'un ton excédé .

_Mélusine :Si cela t'embête . Certainement pas ._ lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Tout en continuant de s'envoyer ce genre de gentillesse le quatuor ( eh oui l'époque du trio est révolu il va falloir vous y faire je sais c'est dure mais vous y arriverai . De tout façons vous avez pas le choix ) réussi tout de même à atteindre le stade de quiddich .

_Harry : Bon Ron et moi on vas allé se changer . Vous nous attendez dans les gradins ?_

_Hermione : Ouai ! Pas de problèmes . Tu viens Mél ?_

_Mélusine : Oui chef !_ fit-elle en imitant le salut militaire .Ce qui fit sourire notre sorcière adoré .

Ron et Harry s'engagèrent dans les vestiaires afin de s'y changer . Soudain Harry aperçu Dubois en trains de se changer . Il sentie ses joues s'empourprer . Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser à la vue de cette homme tant désiré à demis nu. Il commença lui aussi à se changer .

Dubois ayant finis de se changer .Se retourna vers les deux compères et leur dit d'un ton joyeux accompagné d'un grand sourire .

_Dubois :Ah ! Vous étiez là ! On vas pouvoir commencer l'entraînement._

« Putain qu'il est beau quand il sourit » se mit à penser Harry .

Ils sortirent des vestiaires afin d'aller sur le terrain où deux jeune fille complètement hystérique les attendais en trains de hurlé comme des folles le nom de leur deux amis.( je vous laisse imaginé la scènes).

_Hermione :je crois tu es entrains de me démolir ma réputation de fille bien sage._ Fit-elle en rigolant .

_Mélusine : Fille bien sage tu parle ! On a tous un côtés caché ma chère ._ Lui répondit-elle avec une petit clin d'œil malicieux .

Hermione lui sourie . Quelque part cette fille n'était peut être pas seulement un bonne vivante . C'était quelqu'un qui donnais l'envi au gens d'être heureux . Et Puis c'était surtout une des rares qui ne l'avais pas considéré comme « la simple mademoiselle je sais tout » .Et sa Hermione y était très sensible.

Sur le terrain l'équipe des Griffondores se déchaînais. On pouvait les voir sué de loin .De son côtés Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur son jeux au début du fait de la présence de vous savez qui . Mais aidez par la délicatesse de son meilleur amis. Il réussit enfin à s'immerger dans le jeux . Après une bonne heure d'entraînement . Les athlètes se décidèrent enfin à rentré au vestiaire pour le plus grand bonheur de ces dames qui commencer à s'endormir sur les gradins .Elle partirent ,heureuses, les attendre à la sortie des vestiaires.

Dans les vestiaires tout ces beaux mâles partirent sous la douche afin de se défaire de la crasse et de la fatigue de l'entraînement . Harry essayé dans son coin se planquer le plus possible. Car au grand surprise à la vu du corps ,cette fois entièrement nu de leur capitaine, les hormones avait fait leur boulot . Ce qui mettait bien dans l'embarra notre Potter national. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire. Et puis il était tellement beaux avec ses abdos proprement dessiné sur son torse .Des cuisses bien musclés et fermes et une gueule d'ange . Comment pouvait-il résister ?(Perso moi je résiste pas je fonce.). Il sortit de la douche vêtu d'un simple serviette et alla s'habillais avec Ron. Lorsqu'il eu fini de s'habillais . Il fut surpris en ce retournant de se trouver nez à nez avec le torse de notre cher capitaine .(Donc ce serai t plutôt un nez à torse humm).

_Dubois : Dit moi Harry j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ._ fit-il d'un air soucieux .

_Harry :Euh bah ... comment dire ! J'ai eu des petit problèmes ces dernier temps mais maintenant c'est bon sa va mieux . La prochaine fois il n'y auras pas de problèmes._ Lui rétorqua-t-il tous rouge de timidité

_Dubois : J'espère !Parce que nous avons bientôt une rencontre et je compte sur toi tu es l'un de nos pilier . Nous avons besoin de ton jeux ._ lui fit-il avec un sourire amicale accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil .

Harry ne pu rester insensible à ceci . Et devint rouge pivoine .Puis Ron toujours aussi délicat lui frappa dans le dos pour qu'ils bougent .

C'est ainsi qu'il se décidèrent à allé rejoindre leur chères amis qui commençaient à désespérer.

_Mélusine : Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Vous foutiez quoi ? ET on ose dire que les fille sont longue dans la salle de bains !_ leur balança -t-elle assez fatigué d'attendre

_Harry :Désolé ! Y'avais Dubois qui voulais me parler. Alors Ron a attendu avec moi ._lui répondit-il assez gêné.

_Ron : Bah de toute façons C'est bon on ai là allé on y vas ?_

Hermione porta un regard interrogateur vers son amis balafré . Elle avait remarquais se jolie petit teint vermeille sur les joues de son amis lorsqu'il avait parlé de son capitaine d'équipe. Elle fit exprès de laissez Mélusine et Ron partir en avant et attrapa Harry par le bras afin de freiner son allure .

_Hermione : Alors tu va me dire ce qui c'est passé ?_ lui fit-elle doucement

_Harry surpris qu'elle eu déjà compris :Bah on vas dire que j'ai réagis à la présence de Dubois .Se qui ma pas mal déstabilisé. Et lorsqu'il est venu me parlé à la fin de l'entraînement je me suis retrouvé comme un con . Enfin je sais pas si tu peut comprendre . C'est assez frustrant ._lui répondit-il assez triste en baissant la tête.

_Hermione : Oh mais il faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil .Oh contraire il est venu te parlé sur le fait que tu avait pas très bien joué ? Si c'est le cas sa veut dire au moins qu'il te vois c'est déjà positif . Non ?_ lui fit –elle en le prenant pas l'épaule .

_Harry : oui peut être ? Ou alors , il veut que je sois à fond pour qu'on gagne ce putain de match ? tu aurais du le voir lorsqu'il ma souri et fait son petit clin d'œil , il était si beau ._ termina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel de bonheur .

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'affiché un léger sourire moqueur (mais c pas méchant ) à l'entente des révélation de son amis . Elle avait l'impression de parlé avec une de ces amis moldue .

_Hermione : Il ta fait un clin d'œil ? Mais c'est super ça !_ fit-elle d'un ton enjoué

_Harry : Hein ! Comment ça ? Je comprend pas ?_ fit-il avec des yeux rond comme des billes

_Hermione : Putain vous les mecs je vous jure. On vous fouterais la mers sous les yeux que vous la verriez pas._ Lui balança –t-elle exaspéré. _Non mais franchement . Tu vois pas que ces un signe . J'ai pas encor fait mon enquête mais si il est gay je suis sur que tu lui plait _. acheva-t-elle avec une grand sourire .

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette hypothèse .Hermione lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un baiser sur la joue .

_Hermione : T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis tu sais . Je pense pas que notre cher Dubois Pourras résisté si il es du même bord._ Lui lâchas-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux..

_Harry : Mais arrêt tu me décoiffe !Pour une foi que je mettais coiffé._ Lui fit-il tout en essayant de lui faire des chatouille sachant parfaitement que le jeune fille y était particulièrement sensible

_Hermione : C'est bon je me rend surtout pas ça !_Le supplia-t-elle ._Allé on va rejoindre nos deux compères avant qu'il ne s'entretue_ . lui suggéra-t-elle accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil .

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête ,et il se mirent à marché vivement à la poursuite de leur deux amis.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la tour des Griffondore .Il allé bientôt être l'heure de repas .Tous allèrent se poser dans leur dortoir respectif en attendant cet heure bénite( hummmmmmmm oui j'aime les repas du soir).

Lorsque Hermione rentra dans le dortoir des filles .Elle s'aperçus qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rendu les affaire que Drago avait oublié le soir où il s'était barré sans rien dire. D'ailleurs il ne lui les avait même pas réclamé . Même lorsqu'il bossé ensemble le soir . Du fait qu'il ne parlais pas beaucoup . La chose lui était complètement sorti de la tête . Elle se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui rendre. Elle pris les différent livres sous son bras et se dirigea vers la sorti . Lorsque Mélusine l'interpella dans la salle commune .

_Mélusine :Bah tu t'en vas où ?_

_Hermione : Je vais rapporter des bouquins à quelqu'un._ Lui répondit-elle sur un ton gêné.

_Mélusine : Humm … C'est qui ?_ demanda-t-elle soudainement très intéressée.

_Hermione : Non mais je te jure toi des fois tu te fais trop d'idées ._ lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

_Mélusine : Ah .ah Tu ne veux pas en parlé ? C'est ton amant secret j'en suis sur !_Lui fit –elle sur un ton amusé à moitié sérieuse à moitié morte de rire.

_Hermione : Oui je l'avoue tu ma découverte . Merde non mais je te jure toi des fois tu me fait trop délirer . Bon on ce vois au repas à tout de suite._ Acheva-t-elle dans un fou rire .

Hermione sorti de la tour des Griffondore .Se dirigea en direction de celle des Serpentard en espérant que ce cher Drago s'y trouve. Ce qui n'était pas garanti .Mais bon, vu qu'elle n'avais que sa à faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de le tour des Serpentard .Elle du faire un gros effort de mémoire afin de ne pas se retrouver à harceler un pauvre 1ière année. Une fois le mot de passe retrouvé .Elle pénétra dans la salle commune à parement déserte.

_Hermione : Eh bah c'est pas la foule ici . Enfin tant mieux sa évitera que je me fasse luncher._

Fit-elle en balayant la salle des yeux . _Y a quelqu'un ? Youhouuuuuuuuu._ Fit-elle en espérant trouver un interlocuteur . Mais pas de réponse .

Elle se décida à monter à l'étage où se trouvaient les dortoirs .Arrivé devant la porte du dortoir des garçons .Elle frappa vivement en espérant entendre une réponse. Vu qu'elle n'entendit rien elle décida d'entrer. Mais au moment où elle tourna la poignet la porte s'ouvra. Ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Et du se rattraper à la masse de muscles qui se trouvé devant elle .A la place de la porte.

_Inconnu : Putain Granger tu pourrais pas faire attention ?_ fit-une voix assez de mauvaise humeur

Hermione se redressant. Se trouva nez a nez avec un Drago torse nu et assez de mauvaise humeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être assez impressionner par le torse si bien bâti du jeune homme .Ainsi que par un tatouage étrange sur son épaule gauche .

_Drago : Eh oh je te parle ? Qu'es que tu fou là ?_ lui fit-il en lui passant la main devant les yeux .

_Hermione sortant de sa contemplation : Euh hein … Euh oui désolé . Euh j'était venu te rapporter les affaires que tu avais oublié l'autre jour à la salle d'étude .Je sais sa remonte. Mais sa m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit . Et vu que tu m'en avais pas parlé j'ai pas percuté._ Lui répondit-elle gêné

_Drago : Ah ! bah maintenant que c'es fait tu peut te casser ! A plus ._lui rétorqua-t-il énervé en lui prenant brusquement les livre qu'elle lui tendais .Et Il la ferma la porte du dortoir au nez .

Hermione n'avait pas trop capté se qui venait de ce passer. Lorsqu'elle revint sur terre (assez rapidement il faut le dire tout de même ) .Elle donna un coup de pied à la porte en gueulant :

_Hermione : Surtout dit pas merci ça pourrait te tuer !_ « mais quel caractère.Je vous jure » pensa-t-elle énervé. Puis elle tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction de la sorti afin d'allé rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsque Drago ,seul dans le noir, entendis le coup de pied sur la porte du dortoir accompagné des mots « tendre »d'Hermione . Il senti la colère monter en lui . Puis d'un coup il se calma. Ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'il était énervé . Cela faisait une heure que son bras lui brûlé l'épaule . Il aurait voulu la remercier pour cette attention qu'elle lui avait porté . Mais son mauvais caractère lier à la douleur. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'envoyé balader comme il le faisait si bien depuis 6ans maintenant . Ce soir il n'irais pas mangé . Il avait trop mal il fallait qu'il dorme . Il alla s'allonger sur son lit puis les yeux rivés sur le plafond .Il repensa à la réaction de sa « compagnon » lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il était torse nu . Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression d'étonnement . Lorsqu'il se retrouvé torse nu avec une fille .A chaque fois cela était intentionnel de leur par. Elle lui sauté dessus dans l'espoir de terminer dans son lit. Mais là le fait que cette moldue soit rester bloqué à sa vu . Sa il ne l'avait encore jamais vu . Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé intérieurement. C'est sur ces dernière pensés qu'il sombra dans un sommeil profond et mouvementé.

Hermione arriva dans la salle à manger . Elle aperçus ses amis . Elle alla les rejoindre directement. Elle était heureuse de les retrouver . Au cour du repas ils parlèrent de tout et de n'importe quoi . Surtout Mélusine qui ne raté pas une occasion de dire des connerie. Elle l'appréciais vraiment beaucoup. Elle était étrange . Cette fille était un mystère à elle toute seule . Parfois ,et même très souvent elle joué le guignol . Mais au fond c'était une personne sur qui on pouvait compté . Et qui ce qui est rare ne vous jugeais pas sur les apparences.

Ce repas lui avait permis d'oublier tout la colère qui avait était stocké en elle après la visite qu'elle avait rendu à Malfoy . Soudain lorsqu'elle repensa à lui . Elle se souvint du tatouage qu'il portait sur son épaule . Cela l'intrigué énormément. Après quelque moment de réflexion. Elle ce dit que les vacances qui se rapprochés à grand pas seraient sûrement un excellent moyen d'éclaircir ce petit mystère. Elle repensa également au torse du jeune . Torse qui l'avais assez impressionné . Elle avait déjà vu Harry et Ron torse nu . Mais lui avait l'air si fin dans c'est vêtements .Elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver une musculature aussi développé . « C'est vrai ce que disais Mélusine il est vraiment bien foutu. » pensa-t-elle d'un aire rêveuse. « Dommage qu'il sois un vrai connard » coupant cour à sa réflexion qui dévier un peu trop à son goût .

_Mélusine : A quoi tu pense ma belle ?_ Demanda –t-elle soudainement à Hermione ce qui la fit sursauté . _Ou toi je sais pas où tu était parti mais sa avait l'air bien ? _lui demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueuse

Cette dernière lui répondit en lui tirant la langue . Mélusine ne répliqua rien comprenant qu'elle n'en tirera pas d'avantage .

_Harry : Bon on y va je commence à avoir sommeil moi ._

_Hermione : Hum moi aussi . C'est fatiguant de ne rien foutre !_ lui dit-elle en s'étirant le plus possible.

Notre quatre amis sortirent de la salle en direction de la tour des Griffondore afin d'aller s'entendre dans les bras de Morphée . En sortant Hermione remarqua que Drago n'était pas descendu mangé . Elle le trouvais vraiment bizarre cette année . Bah elle lui demandera pendant les vacances se dit-elle .

Bon voilà C'est la fin de ce 6ième chapitre . Il se termine bizarrement je vous l'accord mais bon . On n'est pas toujours au top . Surtout moi lol . Enfin j'espère que ce petit passage vous a plus . Alors j'attend vos reviews . Bientôt chapitre 7 en principe et bientôt les vacances . Je vous promet sa va être marrant ;)

Bon allé j vous laisse gros bisou a tous.


	7. début de vacance

Bon bah que dire . Ah oui j'ai plus de review ouinnnnnnnnnnnnn uu . Sinon bah bonne lecture et dite moi si vous aimé toujour ou po ?

Chapitre 7 :Le début des vacances(titre pourri )

Après tant de semaines de souffrance . Tant de points arraché injustement . De devoir non faits . De quelque contrôle déjà . Le bonheur arrivais enfin . Les VACANCES étaient enfin là . ( qui n'est pas d 'accord avec moi ? Vive les vacancesssssssssss yipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii )

Hermione s'affairait à finir de boucler ses valise , qui étaient bien pleine (ahhhhh les filles toute les même) .Elle était tellement presser de se retrouver chez elle. Pas que c'est amis n'allais pas lui manquer . Mais sachant ce qui l'attendais une fois rentré chez elle. Rien que d'y penser elle avait les yeux qui se remplissais d'une lueur . Cette petit lueur dans les yeux qu'on ne peut apercevoir que chez les gens plus que heureux . Mais un petit nuage viens ternir cette lueur. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle allait devoir ce coltiné le bouffon de service .En plus pendant deux semaines . Faut dire que depuis le début de l'année sa avait pas mal oscillé . A un moment il pouvais entretenir une conversation presque normal . Puis l'instant d'après ils était encor en trains de s'engueuler. Mais bon en 1 mois de presque vie commune (ouai faudrais pas abusé nan plus) ils ne s'étaient toujours pas entretué . Ce qui était déjà un exploit . Au fond d'elle Hermione espérait que ces vacances loin de Poudlard permettrais de changer, ne serais qu'un tout petit peu ,les comportements de son « compagnon » . Afin de passer une année un peu moins agitée qu'à son début . Mais bon il fallait être réaliste. Ca n'allait pas être deux petites semaines en compagnie de moldue qui allaient le transformer . Mais bon elle pouvait toujours espérer.

_Mélusine : HERMIONE TA FINI !_

_Hermione : OUI C'EST BON J'ARRIVE_

Hermione sorti enfin du dortoir des Gryffondors en traînant péniblement sa malle .Mélusine regard son amie qui était en difficulté avec un petit rire amusé .

_Mélusine : Eh bah ! C'est pas trop tôt sa fait 10 minutes qu'on attend ._ lui dit-elle d'un ton faussement excédé en lui montrant sa montre

_Hermione : Désolé !_ fit Hermione avec un large sourire gêné.

Les deux filles se digère vers la sortie du château . Dans le grand hall se trouvais Harry . Qui était en train de discuter avec Ron . Hermione arriva vers se dernier pour lui faire un énorme bisous sur la joue. Ce dernier allé passer ses deux semaines de vacance à Poudlard . Ainsi que Dubois.( étrange !) .

_Hermione : Bon dernières recommandation ! Surtout profite bien pour t'améliorer en quiddich ! C'est le seul mot d'ordre !_ lui adressa-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil lourd de sous entendu .

Ah c'est mot le survivant ne pu s'empêcher de rougir . Sachant très bien a quoi voulais faire allusion sa chère amie.(qui es qui n'a pas suivit ? )

_Harry : Ouai t'inquiet pas ! A ton retour je serais encor meilleur ._Dit –il en souriant .

_Ron :Ouai en deux semaine .sans moi dans les parage tu va pouvoir draguée tranquille._

_Mélusine : Genre toi tu es un don juan . Ce qui faut pas entendre . Je vous jure !_ lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un aire exaspéré .

Harry et Hermione ne purent résister au fou rire qui était en trains de monter. Ce qui leur valu un regard assassin de la par du rouquin .(Mamannnnnnnnnnnnn j 'ai peur y a poil de carotte qui attack ).

_Ron : Rah tu peut parlé toi ! Tu t'es regardé !_

_Mélusine : Oula ! Bien mieux que toi !_ lui répliqua –t-elle aussi morte de rire

_hermione: Bon les amoureux vous avais finis ?_

_Ron : les quoi ? Sa va pas bien la tête ?_

_Hermione : Bon je crois que je vais te débarrassez de ces deux-là avant qu'il ne s'entretue . Allez profite bien de ces deux semaine de répit._ Fit-elle par dire tout en fessant ses derniers adieux à son ami, qui allé lui manquer (tu parle avec Dubois dans les parage comme si il allé y pensé). Et sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de Ron .Elle l'empoigna pas le col ,et l'entraîna direction le quai du Poudlard Expresse ( Je sais pas si C'est loin mais en tout cas il a pas l'air con Ron ) .Tandis que Mélusine faisait un gros bisous à la française à notre balafré nationales.

Dans le trains l'ambiance était un peu retombé. Ron était partit en quête de nouvelle conquêtes . (Bonne chance à lui ) . Laissant ainsi les deux jeune filles seules.

_Mélusine :Alors , Comme sa tu va te coltiner ce cher Malfoy Pendant toutes tes vac ?_ demanda –t-elle avec un aire malicieuse.

_Hermione : Pfff… Ouai m'en parle pas ._ fit-elle en s'écrasant dans son fauteuil comme si le monde s'écroulait sur elle. _Mais dit moi ? Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour partir sans Harry ?_ remarqua-t-elle tout d'un coup.

_Mélusine : Disons que j'ai su convaincre le vieux . Et que j'ai des projet auxquels je ne puis me dérogé. Et où se cher Potter n'est pas invité ._ lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil plein de malice.

_Hermione : Oh je vois! Affaire de famille ?_

_Mélusine : Oui !_ fit-elle avec un large sourire. _Mais tu ne m'a pas trop l'air peiné de te retrouver avec Malfoy pendant 15 jours , presque 24h sur 24 ? A moins qu'il dorme dans ton lit ?_acheva-t-elle d'un aire mi-soupçonneuse, mi-amusé.

_Hermione : Hein ! Non faut que tu arrêt de penser qu'a ça toi !_lui dit-elle en rigolant. _En fait c'est que pendant j'ai des super projet ,que même Monsieur Malfoy ne pourra pas me gâcher. Je vais tenter de l'initier au métal _. Acheva-t-elle toujours aussi enjoué.

Mélusine fut plus que surprise par cette révélation

_Mélusine :Toi tu écoute du Métal ? Alors là je suis sur le cul._

A ces mots Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_Hermione : Bah quoi qu'est qu'il y a de si surprenant ?_

_Mélusine : Non ,c'est rien . Juste que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans un concert de métal en plein milieu d'un poggo .Mais bon les apparence son parfois trompeuse. Qui c'est._ Finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil .

_Hermione , avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :Oui qui c'est !_

Le reste du voyage se poursuivra sans trop d'encombre. Ron faisait des allé est venu espérant que si il venait et sorti il aurait peut-être plus de chance de rencontrer une jolies filles. Hermione et Mélusine ,quand à elles discutaient de tout et de rien.

_Hermione : Bon je vais me changer .Parce que bon l'uniforme pour rentrer c'est pas terrible._

Et elle enfila vite fait un jeans ni trop moulant ,ni trop large, complètement délavé, et usé. (le bon vieux jean baggie pour skater punk ) Ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc tout bête et un sweat avec des pompes de skate, avec des lacets orange. (cherché pourquoi cette précision au niveau ces lacet .J adore le orange).

_Mélusine :Ah ,oui ! Effectivement je te vois tout de suite plus dans un concert de métal maintenant ._ fit-elle en rigolant

_Hermione : Eh oui !_ lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Le train se mit a sifflet pour signaler qu'il allé arriver en gare .Une fois a quai, Hermione prit ses bagages et descendit du train . Elle fit un énormes bisous a son amie et ainsi qu'un Ron (je me suis senti obligé mais je crois qu'on aurai pu s'en passé ? Mais euh me tapé je l'aime pas c'est tout ).Ces derniers allèrent retrouver leurs parent tandis qu'Hermione cherchait du regard son charmant « compagnon » .Qu'elle ne trouvas pas. Ce qui l'agaça franchement.

_Hermione :Putain ! Mais il est passé où cette abruti ?_

Elle senti vibrer dans sa poche .

_Hermione :Ah Merde ! Sa faisait longtemps. J'avais oublié que sa vibrait autant. Sa fait bizar._ s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un objet rectangulaire de sa poche ,qui était en trains de vibrer en clignotant.

_Inconnu : C'est quoi ça ?_ fit une voix dans son dos avec beaucoup d'étonnement

_Hermione : AHHHH ….. Abruti tu peut pas prévenir qu'en d'arrive par derrière Merde ?_Gueula-t-elle encor sous le choc ,à l'intention du blondinet

_Drago : Hum ! Bonjour. C'est quoi que tu tien dans la main ?_ fit-il en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement , vis à vis de la vive réaction de la jeune fille .

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite , abasourdie par la réaction du jeune homme.

_Drago : Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?_ Fit-il en agitant sa main devant les yeux d'Hermione

_Hermione : Euh .. Oui ! Bonjour ! Ca et bien c'est un portable tu connais pas ?_ lui fit-elle enfin sorti de sa stupeur

_Drago : Bah non je connais pas. Pourquoi il s'allume ?_ lui répondit-il un peu énervé

_Hermione : Hein ? Ah oui merde j'ai reçus un message ! Attend je vais l'écouter !_ Réagit-elle soudainement se reconnectant avec le monde

Le jeune Serpentard était assez intrigué . Il la vit alors amener l'étrange « portable » à son oreille, puis il la vit qu'elle était en trains de réfléchir puis décoller le portable de son oreille.

_Hermione : Hein ! J'ai rien compris . Bon pas grave allé on va voir dehors !_ Fit-elle d'un aire assez perplexe.

_Drago :Quoi ! _fit-il étonné

_Hermione : Quelqu'un vient nous chercher mais c'est pas ma mère . Et je sais pas qui sait voilà._ Lui fit-elle en parlant doucement comme si elle parlait a un gosse de maternelle.

_Drago : Eh bah sa commence bien !_ se dit-il en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant les yeux au ciel .

A cette réflexion Hermione fronça les sourcils. Si il devait être aussi agréable pendant ces deux semaine sa allé marrant. pensait-elle déjà désespérer.

_Hermione ,d'un ton assez énervé: Oh sa va ! Aller on va devant le gare._

Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea en direction de la sortie de la gare . Drago n'eu d'autre choix que de la suivre si il ne voulais pas la perdre de vu au risque de passer c'est deux prochaine semaine à la rue .Devant la gare Hermione s'arrêta et regarda toute les voiture du parking dans l'espoir de reconnaître celle de sa mère . Quant soudain Le blondinet l'interrompit dans ses recherche .

_Drago : Au fait Granger , c'est quoi cette tenue ? Je t'ai jamais vu habillé ainsi ._ lui adressa-t-il sur un ton assez intrigué en portant son index au menton en l'examinant de haut en bas.

_Hermione : Bah ça va falloir t'y habituer . C'est comme ça que je m'habille ici ._ Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Drago : Hum hum ! lui fit-il simplement. Avec une sensation bizarre .

Le sourire que venait de lui adresser Hermione était tout naturel amicale . Il n'en avait jamais reçu .Pourquoi était-elle si changeante avec lui . Mais un inconnu vient perturber ses réflexion. Soudainement une personne arriva derrière eux et attrapa Hermione par la taille en lui infligeant un assaut de chatouilles. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rire tout en essayant de se débattre .

_Hermione pouffant de rire : AH … AH .. Arrêtez ?_

_Inconnue : Ah ah ,toujours aussi chatouilleuse petite sorcière ?_

A son de cette voix Hermione un changement d'expression dans le regard . L'inconnue la reposa a terre et celle-ci lui vit volte face tout en lui sautant au coup.

_Hermione : DENNIS !_ hurla-t-elle de joie. Celui-ci répondit a son étreinte.

Drago dévisagea le fameux Dennis . C'était un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Il était habillé avec un jean délavé et aussi légèrement troué. Il avait des Doc Martins au pied. Un tee-shirt blanc et un manteau récupéré sûrement au surplus de l'armé .Il avait un bouc et une coupe de cheveux assez originale. Complètement rasée sur les cotés , et ce qu'il lui restait sur le dessus rattaché en queue vers l'arrière(désolé j 'ai du mal a décrir su vous voulais une photo je peut vous en procuré une) . Ainsi que de magnifique yeux bleu, qui avec sa couleur de cheveux brun foncé , ressortaient encor plus. Une fois que le fameux Dennis eu lâché le jeune Gryffondor celle-ci dit.

_Hermione :Drago je te présente mon cousin Dennis. Dennis je te présente Drago euh … un camarade._ Leur fit-elle à chacun .

_Dennis : Halo gui sa va ?_fit-il a l'intention de Drago en lui tendant la main.

_Drago : Bonjour ._ fit-il simplement en tendant également sa main par pure politesse.

_Hermione toujours aussi heureuse: bah alors qu'es que tu fou là ?_

_Dennis :Bah je te ramène chez toi quel question .Et puis comme je squat chez toi quelques jours . J'ai proposé a ta mère de venir te chercher pour te faire une surprise ._ lui répondit-il en rigolant avec un grand sourire .

_Hermione : C'est réussi ._ lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire . _On ira voir les autres ?_continua-t-elle les yeux pétillant de bonheur .

_Dennis :Ah pour le moment sa va pas être possible. Ils sont pas encor parti de Göttingen. Je suis venu en avance pour te voir ._ lui fit-il toujours avec ce même sourire franc au lèvres.

_Hermione :Bon oki !On y va je crève la dalle._ Fit-elle en grimaçant tout en rigolant .

Drago fut surpris par la façon de s'exprimer de la moldue . Ainsi que son comportement . Tellement différente . Si libre .Il l'envier .

Dennis les emmena à l'endroit où il avait garée la voiture. C'était une veille voiture blanche toute cabossé et rouillé (bonjour les chauffeur, sa inspire confiance tout de suite)

Drago se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être mais pour ne pas surprendre le fameux cousin d'Hermione. Il imita les deux autre en s'installant sur la banquette arrière. (tu parle il voulait surtout pas avoir l'air con ptdr) Il lutta quelques minutes avec la ceinture de sécurité ,avant que notre moldue préféré ne vole a son secours.( super moldue toujours la en cas d problème de ceinture )Tout ceci sous le regard perplexe du brin (Dennis quoi).

_Dennis : Bon tout le monde est attaché ? on peut y allé ?_ fit-il en mettant le contact.

_Hermione : Ouaip chef !_

_Dennis : Bien soldat ! C'est parti ._

A ces moment le jeune homme appuya franchement sur l'embrayage, passa la première est toute en lâchant l'embrayage il enfonça l'accélérateur, pour un bon démarrage sportif.

Drago se cramponna à son accoudoir ,surpris par la vitesse à laquelle pouvais allé cet engins. Et surtout effrayé par la conduite spéciale du cousin d'hermione. –Si tout les moldus sont comme ça je crois que je vais crever d'une crise cardiaque avant la fin.- pensa-t-il.

_Dennis : Bon allé un peu de zik bitte ? T'a pas un Cd qui traîne quelque part Mione ?_

_Hermione se penchant vers la boite à gants : Bah y a toujours ça !_ fit-elle avec un grand sourire en sortant un cd d'ACDC.

_Dennis : Ah les vieux classique . Rien de telle .Vas-y envoie la sauce !_

Drago regarda se petit manège et avait peur pour la suite vu comment ça avait commencé. Il avait un air complètement crispé .Dennis inséra le Cd dans la fente de l'autoradio(le premier qui a l'esprit mal placé il se prend un paire de claque). Appuya sur un bouton . Soudain du gros son saturé de guitare électrique se mit à vibrer dans les enceintes. Puis une musique entraînante se mis à vibrer .Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Hermione en trains de se déchaîner en frappant en rythme partout sur la voiture , sur cette musique de barbare (EH OH c'est pas de la musique de barbare c'est de la musique tout ce qu'il y a de mélodique mais euh ).Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur c'est que le conducteur du véhicule était à peut prés dans la même transe. C'est vraiment des dingues .Se mit-il à penser.

Après quelques minutes de route (trop longue pour le pôvre drago ) et quelques chansons passer .Le véhicule se stoppa enfin ( pauvre dragounet il est choqué uu )devant une grande maison ( du moins pour la banlieue de Londres alors faite pas chier ptdr)avec un petit jardin fleurie( ineptie totale nous somme en hiver. Mais bon c'est pas grave je suis pas jardinière moi ).

_Dennis :Nous voilà arriver !Si ces jeune gens veulent bien ce donner la peine ?_dit-il en après être sorti de la voiture en se dirigeant vers le coffre pour décharger leurs bagages.

_Hermione : Attend Den ! On va t'aider .Tu viens Malfoy !_

Drago était en train de pester dans son coin .Menant un combat acharnait contre sa ceinture. Hermione exaspéré en le voyant vola à son secours. Une fois notre pure sang (sang pure !Jeux de mot. Allé rigolé !) libéré de sa ceinture . Ils purent ,enfin, se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand celle-ci fut ouverte . Un délicieuse odeur de nourriture parfumé la pièce.( pourquoi il faut toujours que je parle de bouffe faut qu'on m'explique ? pôvre de moi snif uu).

_Mme Granger :Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !Vous en avait mis du temps._ Fit la mère d'Hermione en ce précipitant vers sa fille pour l'embrasser chaleureusement. Puis elle se tourna vers Drago.

_Mme Granger : Je présume que vous êtes Drago Malfoy ? Enchanté ._

_Drago : C'est exacte .Bonjour . Merci de m'accueillir chez vous . Je suis désolé de devoir m'imposer ainsi ._

Mme Granger fut assez étonné par sa réponse . Elle s'attendait pas du tout a cela .Après ce que lui avait raconté sa fille à son sujet . Hermione fut également très étonné par la civilité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme.

_Hermione : Où est papa ?_

_Mme Granger :Il travaille il sera là se soir ._

_Hermione : D'acc !On passe à table je meurt de faim .On rangera ça plus tard._ Fit-elle en enlevant son sweat .Dennis fit de même et enlevas sa veste. Quand à Malfoy . Pas encor très à l'aise il préféra gardé son éternel col roulé noir.

Le repas se passa à peu prêt normalement .Dennis n'avait pas arrêté de narrer ses tournées avec son groupe à le brunette . Cette dernière semblais passionné. Drago l'observé furtivement. IL fut étonné de la façon dont brillait les yeux de cette dernière face à son cousin. On aurait crut que c'était Dieux en personne (Au faite a quoi il ressemble l'autre là haut ?).

Le repas s'acheva après un excellent dessert . La mère d'Hermione demanda à celle-ci de conduire le jeune serpentard à sa chambre qu'il allé partager avec le musicien .Le blondinette acquiesça apparemment résolue à ne pas faire de vague dés le premier jour. Dennis quand à lui se proposa d'aidé sa tante à ranger la cuisine.(quel homme je veux le même miam).

Drago suivit tranquillement le jeune griffondore à travers la maison. Afin d'allé chercher leur affaire qui traînaient toujours dans l'entrée.

Voilà suite au prochaine épisode . Désolé j'ai mis du temps a bouclé ce chapitre mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes qui mon fait une peu déprimé donc j avais plus trop la motive . Mais s'a y ai c bon c'est reparti . Bon alors par contre .Je suis aussi très triste je n'ai eu qu'une seule review .sniffff .Nan sérieux j veux des review. J'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensais jusque là .Ah oui autre annonce pour ceux qui avait déjà lu les précèdent chapitre je les ai réédité . Déjà parce qu'il y avait plein de fautes partout. Et puis aussi j'ai apporté quelque modification (pas très importante je sais même pas si vous allé vous en rendre compte). Enfin pour les intéressé voilà . Sinon bah allé go review . Sa motive . Plus y en a plus on écrit vite la suite . donc si vous voulais la suite voilà se qu'il vous reste a faire.

Sinon . Ah oui BONNE VACANCE A TOUT LE MONDE ET PROFITE TOUS BIEN A FOND . (j'y pense c'est peut être parce que vous étés en vac que vous reviewé pas )

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut .


	8. Ca commence bien

Disclamer :Bon je rappel les personnage ne sont pas a moi . Or mis ma petit mélusine et mon petit Dennis . Il n'est pas vraiment moi mais c'est pas grave je fais comme si sa me fait plaisir . (Dennissssssssssssss je t aimeeeeeeeeeeeee).Bon des fois si vous comprenais pas les mots qu'il dit c'est fait exprès. C'est un allemand .

Tout ce qui est entre guillemet représente les penser des personnages.

J'ai pas eu de review ! Vous aimez plus ?

Chapitre 8 : Ca commence bien !

Hermione empoigna sa valise . Mais elle semblé peiné à la grimpa dans les escalier. Drago la voyant ainsi ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer .

_Drago : Tu veux peut-être un peu d'aide ?_ Lança-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille ironiquement .

_Hermione ,lui faisant face de nouveau : Puisque tu propose c'est pas de refus._ Lui répondit-elle avec son plus grand sourire sachant bien que le jeune homme se foutait d'elle .

Mais Drago en bon gentleman qu'il est . Dut s'exécuter face à ce si beau sourire. « Putain j'aurais du me taire moi .Franchement des fois je devrais me claquer . » Pensa le jeune Serpentard tout en s'approchant de la valise d'Hermione .

_Drago : Ah lala ces moldus je vous jure !_ Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel (Raciste de mes deux )

_Hermione ,tout en le regardant de travers:Hum hum ! Je me disant bien que c'était louche toutes ces gentillesse . Le naturelle revient très vite au galop ! A ce que je vois._

_Drago : Que veux tu ?_ Lui fit-il simplement en soulevant le valise avec une incroyable facilité.

Hermione le suivit avec des yeux rond comme des billes .Elle était assez étonnée qu'il y arrive aussi facilement . Elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il pouvais être aussi musclé .Il semblais si mince dans ses vêtements .Puis sortant de sa stupéfaction elle se décidas enfin a la suivre avec un autre sac dans les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé en haut ,Drago se stoppa sur le palier .

_Drago tout en se retournant vers Hermione :Bon ! C'est où ?_

_Hermione : La dernière porte à droite._

Drago se dirigea donc vers la fameuse dernière porte à droite .Il tourna la poignet de la porte . Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit . Il fut aspiré dans un autre univers.

C'était une chambre assez grande . De forme plutôt rectangulaire. Il y avait un grand lit deux place posé au sol . Il était adossé à un pan de mur qui semblait être une penderie .Vu qu'il avait de porte coulissant sur l'autre côté . Elle possédait également un grand bureau sur trépied en bordel . Des affiches de groupes de rocks , des photographies de ses amis partout . Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait comme une sorte de pyramide de peluches . Un meuble de téle avec console de jeux vidéo ,magnétoscope ,ect….Et bien sur un bibliothèque. Mais pas comme l'aurais imaginé Drago . Bien sur il avait plein de livre. Mais également des tas de BD et autre type de lecture .Cette chambre avait une ambiance et un parfum apaisante.

Drago déposa la valise par terre est resta figé quelques instants .Hermione qui arrivé derrière fut surprise de le trouva dans cette état .

_Hermione : Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?_ le questionna telle intrigué.

Drago sorti enfin de sa transe au son de la voie de la jeune fille .

_Drago quelque peu gêné : Euh .. non rien . Enfin si je n'imaginais pas du tout ta chambre comme ça ._

_Hermione roulant des yeux : AH ! Et tu l'imaginais comment ?_

_Drago retrouvant son assurance malfoyenne : Euh limite trou de rat de bibliothèque ._

Hermione ne voulant pas commencer à s'énerver dés le premier jour. Préféra ne pas faire attention à la réplique du blondinet.

_Hermione : Bah va falloir que tu te fasse à la vrai Hermione mon petit Malfoy. Car je suis loin d'être aussi rat de bibliothèque que tu ne le crois._ Lui fit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse .

_Drago l'examinant de haut en bas :Ca je veux bien te crois ! Rien qu'a voir comment tu t'habille ici ._

Le voyant ainsi faire Hermione eu une drôle de sensation .Ne voulant pas laissais un serpantard avoir le dernier mot elle rajouta .

_Hermione : Hum … En parlant de « look ». Tu compte changer de style ?Ou tu veux que j'aille te chercher une soutane pour allez donner la messe ? Cher Curé !_

_Drago : grrr …. Sale sang de …._ Commença-t-il . Mais il n'eu pas le temps de proférer sa menace que cette dernière enchaina.

_Hermione : Non pas de ce mot ici . Voyons . Je pense que tu ne voudrais que mon amis le main droite viens rendre une visite à ta joue gauche ?_

_Drago : Pff …. Si tu crois que tu me fait peur ? Bien montre moi ma chambre que je sorte d'ici avant de manquer d'air ! Et puis je ne voudrais pas être contaminé par ta race ._ Lui balança-t-il d'un ton froid et cinglant.

Hermione sentais la colère montais en elle . « Si ce connard ne sort pas d'ici dans 1 minute je ne répond plus de rien » si dit-elle a elle même.

_Hermione : La porte en face **BOUFFON.**_Lui indiqua-t-elle du doigt .

La colère brillais dans ces yeux .Et le jeune sorcier ayant déjà subit des dommages dans une situation similaire. Préféras s'en allé tout de suite .

Une fois dehors il descendit chercher sa propre valise . Lorsqu'il remonta . La porte d'Hermione était bien sur fermé. Mais il pouvais entendre de la musique s'échapper à travers les murs. Il entra donc dans la chambre opposé à celle d'Hermione . C'était également une grande chambre. Il y avait une armoire . Ainsi que deux lits . Et des vêtements qui trainaient un peut partout dans la chambre. Ca devait être ceux du fameux Dennis . C'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce mec . Mais il ne comprenait pas le fascination de sa « compagnon » pour lui .( serai-ce les prémisse de jalousie ? )Mais bon il n'ais pas l'air méchant . Il posa sa valise sur le lit qui n'était pas défait. ( Parce que en plus il n'as pas fait son lit l'autre . Ah ces mecs je vous jure uu). Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il pu se rendre compte qu'effectivement il ne possédait très peu de vêtements qui n'étaient pas noir ou blanc. Mais bon on va dire que ce n'était pas non plus le festival des couleurs chez lui tout les jours ( voir même jamais ) .

_Dennis frappant à la porte :Hallo mann ! Alors installé ?_( sa veut dire salut homme . très compliqué hein ?)

Drago fut surpris par l'arrivé du jeune homme .

_Drago : Euh … . Ouais à peut près !_ Lui répondit-il d'un voix mal assuré .

_Dennis : Oh ! Désolé . J'avais oublié de ranger mes fringue. Je vais te ranger sa tout de suite tu auras plus de place ._

Il y eu un grand silence .(enfin pas de parole parce que Dennis qui range c'est pas ce qu'il y à de plus silencieux) Puis le musicien se décida a le rompre .

_Dennis : Dit moi tu viens d'où ?_

_Drago : De loin ._ «Mais qu'es que sa peut te foutre » pensa -t-il . Il n'avait pas trop envi d'engager la conversation avec ce mec .

Dennis le regarda bizarrement . L'aire de dire « ok il me prend pour un con . »

_Dennis : Ok …. Moi je viens d'Allemagne. Je suis musicien. Mais sa je pense que tu a dut le deviner au cour du repas ._ Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissais pas il continua . _Tu pratique quelque chose toi ?_

_Drago ,d'une voix traînante : Mouais ! Je fait du sport. Mais tu ne connais pas. La musique par contre .Désolé mais je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté ._

Le jeune européen afficha une figure complètement effaré a l'entente de la dernière de Drago.

_Dennis :QUOI ! Mais comment tu peux vivre sens ?_

_Drago : Bah je vis !_

Dennis d'un aire résolut : Attend gars ! Moi je vais te reprendre en mains tu va voir . Pas de vie sans music .

Drago le regarda d'un aire quelque peu effrayé . Se souvenant comment le jeune homme réagissais sur de la musique . « Que voulait il dire par me reprendre en mains ? C'est vraiment une famille de fou ici. C'est pas possible ! » .

_Dennis : Allé viens ! On va allé squatter chez Mione . Je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est la musique moi !_ Balança-t-il a son colocataire qui avait une figure de plus en plus inquiète.

Denis attrapa Drago par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'Hermione . Ils déboulèrent tout les deux sans prendre la peine de frapper . Et c'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent sur une Hermione simplement vêtu d'un petit top et d 'un boxer( oui sa existe aussi pour les filles).

Hermione n'eu même pas le temps de protester . Que déjà son cousin se précipita sur la chaîne stéréo. Qui passait du Rage Against The Machine .Ce dernier ne prêtant même pas a la petit tenu de sa cousine . Petit tenu qui ,par contre ne laissa pas indifférent notre cher Malfoy . Il était sous le charme . Qui aurait pu croire que Hermione Granger était Une Bombe .Son petit débardeur lui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine. Laissait entrevoir un petit ventre bien plat .Son boxer laissait ,quand a lui ,se dessinait des petit fesse bien ronde . Drago déglutissait intérieurement ce spectacle . « Nan mais reprend toi vieux . C'est de Granger dont tu pense là . Oula la . Mais putain quelle est bien foutu .Ah finalement sa va peut-être être sympa ces petites vacances . Nan merde mais a quoi tu pense là ? C'est une sang de bourg. Rah » .

Hermione qui était en train de beuglais contre son cousin . Sur le fait qu'il aurait au moins pu frapper avant d'entrer. Puis elle senti un regard se posait sur elle . Elle tourna le sien en direction d'un certain blondinette . Qui eu de légère rougeurs sur le visage . Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard noir de la brunette. Celui-ci pour toute défense balbutia un léger.

_Drago : C'est pas moi . C'est lui qui voulais …._

_Dennis :Oh me dis pas que tu a peur d'elle mec ?_ Fit-il a l'intention de Drago en ce retournant vers les deux ados . _Enfin tu devrait lorsqu'elle a c'est deux yeux là !_ acheva-t-il dans un petit rire tout en continuant de cherche un CD .

_Hermione : Je peut savoir pourquoi tu fouille dans mes CD comme ça ?_ demanda-t-elle a l'intention du musicien .

_Dennis : Ecoute ton petit camarde a besoin d'une culture musicale . Et tout de suite .Il ne connaît rien T'imagine ?_

Hermione regarda son cousin . Qui était complètement exaspéré par ce qu'il venait de révéler. Puis elle se retourna vers un Drago boudeur . Elle ne put s'empêcher de d'éclater de rire.

_Hermione entre deux éclats de rire : Tu sais Den ?Il vient d'une famille d'aristo coincé. Alors tu sais la sic c'est pas vraiment sa tasse de thé . Si je puis me permettre._

_Drago rouge de colère : Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça si tu veux que les chose reste à peu prés calme **Granger** ._ lui fit-il d'un ton froid et cassant .

_Dennis : Bon les deux tourtereaux vous avez finis ? Es qu'on va pouvoir écouter de la musique ? Où sinon allez vous balancer vos petit mots doux ailleurs et revenais quand vous serait calmé._ Leur balança –t-il ton calme et amusé

_Hermione : Oh sa va !_ lui rétorqua -t-elle d'un air outrager.

_Dennis : Allez on va commencer par les ancêtre. Bachman turner overdrive . Sa c'est du bon. C'est pas un CD que je t'avais filé sa ?_ fit-il a l'intention de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. Allé c'est parti . Bon on va mettre le fameuse « American woman ».

Dennis mis le en marche le Cd . Et un son de guitare style blues se fit entendre

Dennis commença a frappé du pied en rythme .Il ferma ses yeux et mima les paroles de la chanson. Quand a Hermione . Elle reparti ranger ces affaire au rythme de la guitare. Comme si la musique avait fait disparaître sa colère précédente. Drago les regarda faire tout les deux . Lui aussi se senti soudainement reposé, au son de la guitare .

American woman gonna mess your mind ( La femme américaine a l'esprit corrompu)  
American woman,she gonna mess your mind(La femme américaine ,elle va corrompre ton esprit)  
American woman gonna mess your mind (La femme américaine a l'esprit corrompu)  
American woman gonna mess your mind ( La femme américaine a l'esprit corrompu)  
Say A ( Dites A,)  
Say M, (Dites M,)  
Say E, (Dites E,)  
Say R, (Dites R, )  
Say I,(Dites I,)  
Say C, (Dites C)  
Say A, (Dites A,)  
Say N, ( Dites N,)   
American woman gonna mess your mind ( la femme américaine , a l'esprit corrompu)  
American woman gonna mess your mind (la femme américaine , a l'esprit corrompu)  
American woman gonna mess your mind (la femme américaine , a l'esprit corrompu)

Soudain il y eu un blanc . Et des guitare électrique se firent entendre . Le rythme semblais un peu plus rapide . Et la music plus violente. Même la voix du chanteur était plus agressive .A ce moment . Drago vit a peu prêt le même manége que dans la voiture . Moins flagrant. Mes ces deux camarades étaient vraiment en raisonnant avec la music . Drago au fond de lui sentait comme une envi de ….Il ne serait dire quoi .Mais plein de sentiment vénère se mélanger en lui .

American woman, stay away from me (Femme américaine, reste loin de moi)  
American woman, mama let me be (Femme américaine, maman laisse moi faire)  
Don't come hanging around my door (Ne viens pas roder prés de ma porte)  
I don't wanna see your face no more (Je ne veux plus voir ta gueule )  
I got more important things to do (J'ai des chose plus importante a faire)   
Than spend my time growing old with you (J'ai pas de temps a perdre avec toi)  
Now woman, I said stay away, (Maintenant femme, j'ai dit va-t-en)  
American woman, listen what I say. (Femme américaine , écoute ce que je dit)

American woman, get away from me (Femme américaine, va-t-en loin de moi )  
American woman, mama let me be (Femme américaine, maman laisse moi faire)  
Don't come knocking around my door (Ne vient pas frapper à ma porte )  
Don't wanna see your shadow no more (Je ne veux plus jamais voir ton ombre)  
Coloured lights can hypnotize (Les lumières colorées peuvent hypnotiser)  
Sparkle someone else's eyes (Va aveugler les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre)

Now woman, I said get away (Maintenant femme ,J'ai dit va-t-en)  
American woman, listen what I say. (Femme américaine ,écoute se que je dit)  
American woman, said get away (Femme américaine ,j'ai dit va-t-en )  
American woman, listen what I say (Femme américaine, écoute ce que je dit)  
Don't come hanging around my door (Ne viens pas roder prés de ma porte)  
Don't wanna see your face no more (Je ne veux plus voir ton visage)  
I don't need your war machines (Je n'ai pas besoin de tes machine de guerre)  
I don't need your ghetto scenes (Je n'ai pas besoin de scène de ghetto)  
Coloured lights can hypnotize (Les lumières colorées peuvent hypnotiser)  
Sparkle someone else's eyes (Va aveugler les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre)   
Now woman, get away from me (Maintenant femme, va-t-en loin de moi)  
American woman, mama let me be. (Femme américaine, maman laisse moi faire)

Go, gotta get away, gotta get away (Part, va-t-en loin, va-t-en loin)  
Now go go go (Maintenant , part, part , part )  
Gonna leave you, woman (Je veux te quitter, femme )   
Gonna leave you, woman (Je veux te quitter, femme)  
Bye-bye (Bye –Bye )  
Bye-bye ( Bye –Bye)  
Bye-bye (Bye –Bye)  
Bye-bye ( Bye –Bye)

You're no good for me ( Tu n'ai rien de bien pour moi)  
I'm no good for you (Je ne suis pas bien pour toi)  
Gonna look you right in the eye. ( Je te regarde droit dans les yeux)  
Tell you what I'm gonna do ( Je te demande ce que je dois faire)  
You know I'm gonna leave ( Tu sais que je doit partir )  
You know I'm gonna go (Tu sais que je doit y allé)  
You know I'm gonna leave ( Tu sais que je doit partir)  
You know I'm gonna go, woman ( Tu sais que je doit y allé, femme)  
I'm gonna leave, woman ( Je doit y partir , femme)  
Goodbye, American woman ( Au revoir ,femme américaine)  
Goodbye, American chick ( Au revoir, belle Américaine)  
Goodbye, American broad ...(Au revoir , Grosse Américaine)

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça . Cette chanson. Ce rythme . Ces parole . Ces parole si touchante. Drago se risqua à demander au jeune homme de quoi parlé réellement cette chanson . Il avait bien sur compris les paroles. Mais pas vraiment le contexte.

Dennis : Ah je savais qu'elle allais te plaire . Cette chanson fut très connus en Angleterre dans les années 70.C'est une sorte de rébellion contre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique .C'était la guerre froide a cette époque . Et la musique était un des moyen les moins contrôler ou l'on pouvais exprimer ces idée . Mais là , le chanteur s'exprime en métaphore . En fait cette femme américaine représente les états unis. Attend j vais te cherché une Song moins engagé.

Drago fut assez étonné par ce discourt . Pour lui la musique c'était seulement des instruments et des gens qui en joue rien de plus . Mais là , il c'était vraiment senti concerné . Comme si la musique lui avait parlé . Avait parlé a son âme .

_Dennis : Hey Moine t'a pas des chansons !Euh comment dire…. _

_Hermione : Hum je vais t'éviter d'insulter les styles musicales que tu n'apprécie pas !_ lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice . Puis elle se dirigea vers un carton sous son bureau et y sorti un tas des cd single de groupe de R&B (et d'autre truc que j'aime pas ! Désole mais bon je suis tolérante) . _Tien J'ai un morceau des TLC qui est pas mal s !No scrub !_ Ajouta-elle en lui tendant une Pochette de CD bleu. (paix a ton âme Tionne)

Dennis avait une tête pas très engagé. Drago ce demandais bien pourquoi. Mais il n'allait pas tardé a savoir. Le brun prit le cd et le mis ans le lecteur . Un petit bruit de guitare retenti dans la chambre . Mais celui-ci était complètement différent. Un son voie féminine se fit entendre. Drago n'était pas complètement sous le charme mais le rythme était prenant .Soudain son regard fit le tour de la chambre afin de voir le réaction des deux cousins . Là il fut surpris . Le jeune musicien lui tapé du pied tranquillement. Mais on pouvait voir qu'il ne ressentait pas la musique , comme dans les cas précédent . Quand à Hermione elle dansait sur la musique tout en continuant de ranger ces fringues (bon elle fait que sa depuis tout à l'heure . Faut croire quelle embarque toute sa garde robe à Poudlard ).Il remarqua également qu'elle était en train de frodonné les paroles de la chanson.

« Elle est vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle vie la musique . Rah Drago tu dérive . Mais c'est vrais qu'elle est belle (belle hein pas bonne . Il a dit belle yipiii ). » Commençait-il à si dire en la voyant faire . Mais il s'infligea bien vite une claque psychologique .Comment pouvait-il trouver une sang de bourbe agréable au regard . c'était tout bonnement impensable . Mais c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain Un bruit de sonnerie retenti dans la chambre . Hermione sortant de sa danse .(si on pouvait appelé sa une danse ?). Se précipita sur son portable qui était en train de s'affolé sur son bureau .

_Hermione : Allô ! C'est qui ? Oh Brad ! Attend une minute stp ? _Puis elle se tourna vers les deux garçons leur faisant signe de s'en aller . Dennis fit signe à Drago de le suivre dehors. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine .

Une fois qu'il fut dans leur chambre Drago ne put s'empêcher de demander au punk qui était le fameux Brad .

_Dennis : Oh ça ! C'est juste son petit copain du moment . D'ailleurs sa fait un bout de temps qu'elle est avec . D'ab sa dépasse pas les 3 mois et encor 3moi c'est exceptionnelle ._ Lui fit-il en souriant .

_Drago les yeux grand comme des ballons: Hein ?Elle a autant de succès avec les mecs ?_

_Dennis l'air amusé : Bah qu'es que tu croyait ? C'est pas un ange non plus la miss ?Tu la verrais comment elle fait tourner les têtes . Si un jour tu à le malheur d'aller en soirée avec . Au moins la moitié des mecs irons l'accoster . Enfin tu vas déjà la découvrir en concert . Et là crois moi .T'en a pas un qui approche ._ Acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire .

_Drago l'air médusé : Euh pourquoi y'a personne qui approche ?_

_Dennis : Tout simplement parce que c'est une vrais furie dans les poggos . Pire qu'un parfois . Et puis les slams je te raconte pas comment elle te les alignes._

_Drago de plus en plus étonné : Euh tu es sur qu'on parle de la même Hermione Granger ?Parce que c'elle que je connais ._ Il s'arrêta quelques seconde à ce qu'il allé dire . _Non finalement depuis quelque temps je veux bien croire à ta version _. Finit-il en se malaxant sa joue . Qui il y a quelques semaines laissait apparaître un merveilleux bleu .

_Dennis d'un air malicieux: Hermione t'aurait-elle par hasard fait goûter de son merveilleux crocher du droit ?_ lui demanda-t-il le voyant faire.

Drago fut assez étonné que ce dernier est deviné . Mais essayé de ne rien laisser paraître. C'était tout de même un Malfoy .On lui avait appris a contrôler ces émotions.

_Drago :Exact ! D'ailleurs il paraît que je te le doit ?_ Lui répondit-il. Reprenant son air malicieux .

Le jeune homme explosa de rire à par la réponse du jeune blond .Drago ne se senti même pas blessé par les rires du jeune homme .Alors quelques mois auparavant , il sait qu'il aurait réagi de façons violente .Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ? Mais ,finalement il appréciait la compagnie de ce mec un peu déjanté.

Dennis ayant fini de rire , regarda sa montre .

_Dennis : Putain déjà 19h ! Bon désoler gars moi je vais aider tantine à faire la bouffe ._ lui fit-il avec un petit clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Drago se retrouvant seule dans la chambre .Il en profita pour terminer de ranger ses affaires . Puis sur le coup de 20h . La mère d'Hermione appela les deux adolescents ,pour qu'il viennent à table . Drago ut enfin faire la connaissance de Monsieur Granger .Pour Drago il avait le profil du parfait moldu. ( donc le parfait moldue : 2 bras ,2 jambe , 2 têtes ? al lalala je vous jure ces aristo et leur préjugé a la con . Mais vous inquiétez pas on va vous le changer ) .

Pendant le repas . Mr Granger demanda à sa fille comment ce passait son début d'année .

Evidement la jeune fille lui répondit que tout allé très bien .Or mis la nouvelle règle du Proviseur. Ce qui valut un jolie regard noir de la mort qui tue au jeune Malfoy assis en face d'elle. Puis soudainement Hermione demanda a sa mère .

_Hermione : Au fait il y Brad qui ma appelé tout à l'heure . Il ma invité a dormir chez lui mercredi soir . Je pourrait y allé s'il te plait ?_

_Mr Granger d'un air sévère: Bah bien sur pour que tu aille découcher avec ? Ecoute jeune fille je ne veux pas que tu aille dormir chez ce voyou . D'autant plus que tu a des invité en ce moment ._

_Hermione : Mais papa , sa fait 2 mois que je l'ai pas vu ._

_Mr Granger : Il n'y a pas de mais . C'est tout. Si tu veux le voir tu a tes après-midis ._

_Hermione l'air dégoûté : Pff ! Tu parle._

Drago avait regardé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Si elle invitait ce « Brad ». Il allait enfin voir l'un des ,apparemment nombreux prétendants de « miss- je sais tout ». Le repas se terminas sans trop de vague. Après avoir débarrassé son couvert ,Drago demanda si sa ne dérangeais pas qu'il remonte tout de suite . Prétextant un mal de tête . Mais en réalité son mal intérieur recommencer à le ronger.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'étage il se précipita dans la salle de bain . Il enleva son haut pour voir comment évolué son lien .Celui-ci commencer à sérieusement s'installer sur toute son épaule. Il passa délicatement son index sur le fin dessin . Mais à peine fut-il en contact qu'une douleur intense se déclencha . Il retint de justesse un hurlement de douleur . Il ne fallait pas que les autres soit au courant .Il ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide afin de calmer sa douleur . La douleur une fois ,légèrement calmé . Il se passa de l'eau sur son visage en sueur . lorsqu'il relevant la tête et fit face a son reflet dans le miroir .Il s'aperçu que c'est pupilles étaient rouge sang .Apeuré il cligna des yeux . Lorsqu'il les rouvrir .Elles étaient de nouveaux normale.

_Drago : Kalimshar si tu crois que je te laisserais me prendre mon âmes aussi facilement tu rêve !_ fit-il a son reflet d'un ton haletant accompagné d'un sourire sadique. (ah enfin le voilà son merveilleux sourire )

Il sorti rapidement de la salle de bain et alla directement ce couché . Il ne voulait croiser personne .Sa douleur cesserait peut-être après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Du moins si il arrivait à le trouver .

Voilà la fin de ce huitième chapitre ! Alors qu'es que vous en pensais .Bon alors peut-être que j'aurais le temps de vous écrire le chapitre 9 avant de partir en vacance .J'espère .Sinon bah sa sera pour la rentrée voilà . J'attend toujours vos reviews pour les pour comme pour les contre :D . Voilà Sinon bonne vacances .


	9. pas assez de toi

Réponse à ma petite fraise tagada (hum c'est bon :p) : Alors déjà un énorme merci pour ta review . Sa ma remotivé a continué d'écrire (je l aurais fait mais beaucoup mois vite lol). Et puis je suis contente que la fic te plaise. C'est le but donc premier but atteint ouai je suis peu être po si nul lol. Pour ce qui de la review que tu aurai écrit pas je pense que le serveur a du planté parce que moi nan plus j ai rien eu snif Enfin voilà merci encor pour cette petit review Et vive les fraise tagada ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Chapitre 9 : Pas assez de toi 

Hermione était en train de marché dans une forêt emplie de lumière . Quand soudain un crie retenti dans les feuillages . La lumière s'assombrie. Instantanément elle se retrouva à lauré d'un clairière . Là elle vit trois personnes. Ou plus précisément elle et deux individu apparemment de type masculin. Que faisait-elle là-bas alors qu'elle était ici . Elle n'eu pas, le temps de réfléchir plus en profondeur à la question. Car son double venait de se faire projeter contre un arbre par l'un des deux homme et retomba violemment contre le sol, inerte. L'autre homme de type aryen se précipita sur elle . Il la souleva légèrement au niveau de son torse . Elle pu remarque que son double saignait abondamment .L'homme la sera contre son torse . Puis dans un mouvement tristesse, il poussa un grand crie de haine et de colère. A se son Hermione eu le sang glacée. Puis soudain l'homme en question se courba et dans un dernier crie de souffrance , des ailes de dragon noire lui poussèrent dans le dos. Elle pu aussi remarqué que son torse ,maintenant nu , se couvrait de signes étranges . Ses yeux avait une lueur rouge sang .Puis dans un excès de colère la créature se jetas sur l'autre homme .

Mais à la grande surprise de la jeune fille . L'homme attaqué , arrêta son agresseur d'une seul main . Le souleva avec une grand facilité et de sa main libre lui arracha le cœur d'un geste vif.

Ce fut dans un crie de douleur et de peur qu'Hermione se réveilla dans son lit trempé de sueur.

_Hermione :ouf ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ._fit-elle dans un souffle en regardant vers la fenêtre qui laissé pénétré quelques faisceau de lumière .Elle prit son réveille pour voir l'heure qu'il était .

_Hermione :10h00 ! Oula je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille déjeuner ._Dit-elle accompagne par les gargouillement de son estomac.

Elle se leva et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. On aurai dit qu'elle s'était battu avec le diable (Vive les cheveux bouclé . ).

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine , elle y trouva son cousin en train de préparer le petit déjeuner (mais il est parfait cette homme je le veux ).Drago lui était assis dans le salon devant le poste de télé et semblé être hypnotisé par l objet . Ce qui fit rire la jeune fille . Elle s'approcha de son cousin pour lui faire la bise .Qu'il lui rendit .

_Hermione :'Jour ! Ca va ?_ lui fit-elle en s'étirant.

_Dennis : Halo ! Ca va . Tien tu peu apporté ça a ton pote ? Histoire qu'il se nourrisse d'autre chose que de la télé . Depuis que je l ai allumé , il a pas décroché ._

Hermione pris le bol de céréale que lui tendait le brun ,ainsi que le sien qui était déjà prêt. Elle se dirigea d'un aire amusé vers le blond encor en caleçon . « hein quoi en caleçon !Oh putain ! Nan faut pas regardé son torse .Nan mais il est pas bien il pourrait attraper froid (comme si ça te gênait)…Allé calme toi ma fille il est juste hyper bien foutu….. » Puis une fois de plus elle essaya de stoppé net ses pensé qui déviaient énormément ces dernier temps (Mais nan c'est juste les hormone qui se réveille ) . En arrivant derrière lui ,elle ne pu s'empêchai de lui crier un tout petit _BOUH. _Ce qui fit tombé notre Malfoy national sur son auguste derrière .Celui-ci n'avait évidemment pas apprécier la petit blague de la jeune lionne. Et retrouva sa mauvaise humeur .

_Drago : PUTAIN Granger je vais te tuer ._Lui hurla t-il dessus en lui lançant un regard noir dont il avait le secret cacher derrière ses mèches de cheveux(rebelle ,yeah bad boy ).Ce qu'Hermione trouva absolument craquant . « oh putain vivement que je retrouve Brad .Je crois que j suis grave en manque moi ».

_Hermione : Si tu veux !Mais avant je crois que tu devrais manger un peu te fera pas le poids._ Lui fit-elle en rigolant .

Drago la voyant rire de bon cœur ne trouva rien à répliquer. « Elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle sourit….. Oula mais a quoi je pense moi elle est pas mignonne du tout elle est détestable oui »essaya-t-il de se convaincre après s'être infligé un claque mentale .

_Drago :Euh Merci _! Dit-il simplement .

Hermione vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé afin de dégusté son bol de céréale à son aise. Ce qui surpris légèrement le jeune homme. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait parti le plus loin possible de lui mais non .Se fut le tour de Dennis de les rejoindre avec son bol de café .

Les trois jeunes gens finirent de prendre leur déjeuner tranquillement devant la télé. Hermione avait proposé qu'il aille faire un tour au centre commercial car sa faisait longtemps qu'il n y avait pas était et qu'ils en profiteraient pour arrangé la garde robe de Drago . Ce que ce dernier eu du mal a apprécié. Mais il est vrai qu'il avait peu d'affaire moldue , et pas une grand variété de couleur . Mais bon il les aimait ses fringues quoi (mais t'inquiet pas on va te laissé tes fringues de curé c'est tellement plus alléchant .).

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était prés a partir pour le centre commercial. Hermione était habillé assez simplement . Un jean moulant et évasé ver les bas . Avec un petit chemisier blanc qui mettant parfaitement ces forme en valeur . Et ces chaussure de skate (bas ouai y a rien de mieux ). Elle avait les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval et sa mèche était resté libre .Drago la trouvai ravissante . « hein quoi ravissante ou putain faut que j'arrête . C'est décidé la première occasion où je peu me tapé une meuf je le fait je suis vraiment trop en manque là . » (salaud , mais tes beau alors bon ! ).

Ils montèrent dans la voiture qu'ils avaient emprunt le jour précédent , au plus grand désespoir de Drago .Ils partirent vers le centre commerciale . Toujours sous la conduit assez sportive du germanique . Une fois arriver devant l'immense centre commerciale. Drago poussant un soupire de soulagement ,car il était toujours en vie.(il est vraiment choqué le pauvre garçon ).Puis lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur la grande bâtisse celui-ci se transforma en étonnement .Il n'avait jamais vu aussi grand magasin. Il y avait 2 étages étalés sur des centaines de mètres . Hermione remarqua son étonnement . ce qui la fit sourire . « Drago étonné par une création moldue il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui » se mit –elle a pensé .

Une fois à l'intérieur ils se dirigèrent vers le plus grand magasin de vêtement qu'il pure trouvé.

_Hermione :Dans ce magasin on peut trouvé tout les style vestimentaire !Donc je pense que tu pourras largement y trouver ton bonheur ._Lui fit-elle avec une petit sourire sincère .Ce qui provoqua chez le jeune garçon une drôle de sensation .

Il entrèrent dans le magasin rempli de rayon de vêtement . Hermione les entraîna vers les rayon Homme .

_Hermione : Bon allé commence par choisir ce que tu veux on va chercher des truc pour toi aussi .Mais s'il te plait choisi autre chose que du noir ou du blanc ._ Lui fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux .

La séance d'essayage commença donc . Drago c'était trouvé ce que les moldue appelé jeans. Il étais légèrement délavé. Et dans le même style que celui que porté Hermione (évidemment c'est une coupe homme je vais po le transformé en gay nan plus ).Au même moment Hermione vint lui apporter tee-shirt blanc avec des manche verte ( ah serpantard quand tu nous tien ). Drago alla dans une cabine d'essayages .Lorsqu'il en ressorti Hermione ne pu retenir ses penser une foi de plus « putain il est mignon le bougre en plus ce jean le met trop bien en forme .AHHHHHH hermione mai qu'est que tu raconte c'est de malfoy donc tu parle la arrête arrête !

_Hermione :Sa te va très bien . Tiens essai sa aussi !_ Lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide en lui tendant un baggi vert et un tee-shirt prés du corps avec beige.

Drago acquiesça et reparti se changé . Mais ses pensés ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle comme sa avec lui. Alors que d'habitude elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Colère qu'il provoquer les ¾ du temps . Mais lui aussi trouvait qu'il avait changer de comportement vis a vis de sa pire ennemis . Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvais se l'expliqué.

Mais ses se trouvèrent interrompu au moment où il du mettre le tee-shirt celui –ci était trop petit . Il sorti donc torse nu devant la jeune fille pour lui demandé si elle ne pouvais pas allé lui en cherché un plus grand de son air le plus sympathique (ironie hein vous avait compris ironie) . Hermione en le voyant de la sorte ne pu contenir sa gêne . « Drago torse nu devant moi encor une fois mais c'es pas possible il veut ma mort . C'est le plus grand connard de tout la terre . Pourquoi est-il si beau. Je le déteste s'il vous plait quelqu'un me sauve j 'en peut plus là . Mais a quoi je pense là Brad revient je perd la tête les hormone prennent le contrôle » Ce pleura-t-elle à elle même . Quand soudain pour son plus grand bonheur une voix féminine l'interpella.

_Voix féminine : Hermione qu'es que tu fout là T'es rentré ?_ Lui fit une jeune fille blonde en lui sautant dessus .

_Hermione : Alice !Oh sa fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu comment sa va ?_ fit-elle a la jeune fille en la serrant dans ces bras . Puis elle se mirent a parlait de chose et d autre sans faire attention au pauvre Malfoy .

Drago se sentant un peu trop effacé d'un coup décida de se faire remarqué en se racla la gorge. Nan mais tout de même il était Drago Malfoy . Comment ne pouvait-on pas le remarquer.

_Alice : Tiens Mais qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme ?_Fit-elle en examinant Drago de haute en bas avec un petit regard malicieux .

_Hermione :Oh oui euh C'est Drago Malfoy un camarade de classe ._ Dit-elle avec dédains .

« Quoi nan mais elle m avait complètement zappé la salope ! J'y crois pas .En plus c'est quoi ce ton indifférente qu'elle prend d un coup ? )

_Hermione :Drago je te présente Alice ma meilleur amie ._

Alice fit un petit clin d'œil à Drago que celui-ci accepta avec un grand sourire .

_Hermione :Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?_ Sentant que son amie aller encor sauté sur un garçon . Et oui Alice était sa meilleur amie depuis la maternelle . Mais c'était aussi un incroyable mangeuse d'homme . Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amis jète son dévolu sur Drago , enfin dû elle le pensait . Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Drago touche à sa meilleur amie . ( serai-ce de la jalousie hum hum ?)._Et Drago s'il te plait met toi un tee-shirt on est pas dans une boite de strip-tease ! _lui lança-t-elle d'un ton assez cassant .

_Drago : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me pressé ? Cela te gêne ?Si c'est le cas alors je vais resté encor un peu comme ça . De plus ton amie na pas l'aire dérange du tout ._Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire narquois dont lui seule avait le secret

Hermione soupira a cette remarque et se retourna vers son amie avec indifférence .Afin de lui reposé la question précédente .

_Alice ne détachant pas ses yeux de Drago : Bah je passais dans le coin avec Scott il devait allé se racheté de pompe de skate il a finit les sienne ._

_Hermione :Scott est là faut que je le vois sa fait longtemps que je l ai pas vu lui aussi !_Fit-elle pleine d'entrain .

_Alice :Hermione eh retourne toi doucement mais tu devinera jamais qui est qui marche vers nous_ .La coupa-t-elle avec un regard surpris et en même temps surexcité .

Hermione ne comprenant pas trop de quoi elle voulait parlé elle la questionna des yeux .

_Alice : C'est Dennis Des GUANO APES._ Essaya-t-elle d'étouffer dans un petit crie d'hystérique.

A ces mots Hermione commença à pouffé de rire .Elle se retourna et vis son cousin arrivé avec un tas de fringue .dans les bras . Puis il s'arrêta juste à côtés d'elle. Puis tandis les affaire a Drago .

_Dennis :Tiens essais quelques une les reste c'est pour moi !_ lui fit-il souriant .

Alice ne comprenais plus rien . Hermione ce décida donc à éclairer son amie .

_Hermione : Alice je te présente mon cousin Dennis Poschwatta .IL vient d Allemagne ._ Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Alice était perplexe . Ce qui la rendait un peu ridicule .

_Alice : Euh enchanté . Euh vous Etes bien le batteur de Guano Apes hein ? je me trompe pas !_ fit-elle complètement surexcité.

_Dennis : Ouai C'est moi ! Euh Mione dit vous avait bientôt fini parce que moi je commence à avoir très faim. Il va bientôt être une heure ._Fit-il avec un grand sourire

_Hermione : J'en sais rien demande à Drago ! Quand vous aurez fini vous me rejoindrez au fast-food(ouai j vais po donner de marque tout de même ) ? D'accord ?_

Dennis approuva d un geste de la tête . Hermione lui fit une petit bise sur la joue . Passe devant Drago sans lui prêter attention et fila tout en rigolant avec Alice vers la sorti du magasin .

S'en était trop pour Drago . Pourquoi changé-t-elle du tout au tout avec lui .Quelle passe des gentillesse aux insultes passe encor. Mais là ,l'ignorer totalement c'était inadmissible.

IL fut sortit brièvement de ces pensé par le germanique qui lui demanda si on pouvais allé payer . Quand soudain il se souvint que Hermione ne lui avait pas laissé de quoi payer . _Drago :« Rah la salope »Dit moi Dennis es que tu pourrait m'avancer de l argent c'est Hermione qui à gardé mon argent ?_

_Dennis levant les yeux au ciel : Hum ouai mais bon la prochaine pense s'y avant ok ?_

Drago acquiesça . Mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait et pesté contre la griffondore .

Il prit congé Dennis quelques minute pour évacué sa colère . Sinon si il voyait Hermione il lui sauterait dessus pour la tuer. Il parti en direction des toilette. Quand soudain une musique assez entraînante et psycadelique commença à s'élever dans le magasin . Mais les paroles s'immiscèrent dans son esprit .

_**J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie d'me faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Ton indifférence ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi**_

« Pourquoi tu me fait cette effet ! Oui je peut très bien me passez de toi espèce de salope »  
**_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Ton indifférence ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

« Oh oui ton sang sur les murs c'est là où ton sale sang devrait être sale sang de bourbe . »

**_J'ai comme envie d'n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'tout casser chez toi  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**  
« Ton sale chat ouai comme sa tu chialera comme une pauvre merde .Démolir ta maison nan .Démolir ta vie. » Il était devant la glace est pu voir que ses yeux commencer a virer au rouge la colère l'envahissait. Son mal commencer à prendre le dessus .  
**_J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

« oui je veux que tu voie les pires horreur souffre comme tu me fait souffrir connasse »

**_J'ai comme envie de tourner le gaz  
Comme envie d'me faire sauter les plombs  
Comme envie d'expliquer comme ça  
Ton indifférence ne me touche pas  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

« J'en peut plus qu'est qui m'arrive qu'es qu'elle m'a fait .Pourquoi cette indifférence me touche –telle ?haïs moi mais ne fait pas comme si je n 'existait pas NON !. »  
**_Comme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Comme envie de n'importe quoi  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**  
« Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe sur toi . Pourquoi je n'arrive pas ! Si je peux me passez de toi . Tu es impure . Tu a souillé mon esprit .»  
C**_omme envie de sang sur les murs  
Comme envie de crever ton chat  
Comme envie d'accident d'voiture  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi  
Je peux très bien me passer de toi_**

**_(pas assez de toi Mano Négra)_**

« ton indifférence n'est rien . Je peux très bien me passez de toi .Je peut me passez de toi ! »

Dans un grand crie de colères il frappa le miroir qui se trouvé devant lui .Ce qui le fit littéralement explosé. Sa main était en sang . Il resta comme ça quelque minute vide de toute pensé . Vidé tout cour . Pourquoi lui faisait-elle si mal sans rien faire. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de sa haine de son sourire . Pourquoi ? Puis soudain il ne senti plus aucune douleur . Il regarda sa main .A sa grande surprise elle était intacte .Comment ?

_Drago :Trop de chose se passe en si peut de temps . Je crois que je vais pas survivre a cette année (mais si tu va survivre on fait comment nous sans toi ouinnnnnnnnnnnn)._

Soudain il senti un creux dans son estomac ._Oula je crois que je vais allez les rejoindre . Commence à avoir faim. _

Il se débarrassa des quelque bout de verre qui lui resté sur sa chemise et parti en direction du fameux « fast-food ».

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du dit fast-food . Il aperçu La joli brunette accompagné de Dennis Alice et d'un autre garçon . Sa devait être le fameux Scott. Il était plutôt grand avec des cheveu en pique brun et des yeux vert .Bref pour Drago complètement ridicule .Surtout avec ses fringue complètement limé de partout (sa me rappel mes fringue a moi ça ).

C'est a ce moment que Dennis l'aperçu et lui fit signe de les rejoindre (encor heureux ).

Drago s'assis avec eux .Hermione lui jetait un drôle de regard .

_Hermione : T'était passez où ?_ D'un voix assez énervé .

_Drago : Sa te regard pas ?_Lui répondant sur un ton d'indifférence. Puis il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était assis à côtés de lui Et lui tendit la main .

_Drago :Bonjour j'imagine que vous devait être Scott ?_ le jeune acquiesça d'un signe de tête assez surpris . Puis il se retourne pour faire face à sa meilleur ennemis .Qui n'avait pas l'air ravis du tout ._Franchement Granger tu manque vraiment d'éducation . Tu pourrait tout de même me présenter à tes camarade !Je vais pas le faire tout seul tout de même ? _Lui fit-il avec un sourire suffisant comme il savait si bien le faire .

A ces mots Hermione commença a s'énerve .Elle prit une joli teinte vermeille qui eu l'air de contenté notre cher serpentard .

_Hermione : Oh mais je pense que tu puisse de passez de moi pour se genre de petit commodité . Nan ? Où alors tu n'est pas encor assez grand pour cela .Et en matière d'éducation je pense pas que tu es vraiment beaucoup de leçons à me donné Malfoy ._

_Drago d'un aire enjoué : Bon on va cherché à manger j'ai faim . _

Drago se leva pour allez cherché a manger. Accompagner de Alice et Dennis sachant bien que le jeune homme n'avais pas un sous .

« J'y crois pas il ma ignoré l'enfoiré . Ah ouai il veut joué a ça . Et bah il va y perdre .Sale fouine . »

_Scott : Hermione Sa va ?_

_Hermione sortant de ses pensées :Oh oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le supporte tout le temps je vais survivre ._ Fit-elle a son ami avec un petit sourire .

_Scott : Hum ok ! S'il te fait vraiment chier tu m appel j accourai ok ?_ Lui répondit-il avec une petit sourire bienveillant .

_Hermione :Merci Scott . Je 't'adore .T'es trop sympa . Bon sinon quoi de neuf ?_

_Scott :Oh pas grand chose par contre je sais pas si elle te la déjà dit mais Alice faite ses 18ans dans la semaine .Elle espérait que tu puisse venir._

_Hermione : Ouai je sais elle me la demandais tout à l'heure .T'inquiète je serais là .Elle m'a même demander d'embarquer Drago._

_Scott : Drago C'est le blondinette c'est sa ? Bah si elle te la demandé c'est sûrement quelle va lui sauté dessus !le pauvre il mérite pas tant ._ Fit-il en rigolant .

Tout les deux partirent dans un fou rire .Et s'arrêtèrent lorsque les 3autres revinrent les bras remplis de nourriture .

Pendant leur repas Drago n'avait de cesse que de tenté d'énervé la belle .Et cette dernière y répondais toujours avec plus d'amertume. Drago ce sentait revivre . Toute cette matinée elle l'avait tantôt mis à l'écart ou fait comme si il n'avait jamais existé . Mais lorsqu'elle s'énervé contre lui . Il se sentait revivre . « C'est décidé je crois que je suis maso comme mec » ce disait-il au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avancé. Puis Dennis leur fit remarqué qu'il serait peu être temps de rentrée. Hermione fit des au revoir très chaleureux à ces amis . Ce qui a son grand étonnement avait provoqué un petit grognement de la part de sa fouine préféré .Elle assura également a son amie qu'ils seraient présent à sa soirée.

Puis ils reprirent la voiture au plus grand malheur de Drago. Vraiment il n'appréciait pas du tout ce mode de transport . Surtout quand c'était Dennis QUI la conduisait.

Une foie rentrait Hermione monta direct dans sa chambre . Drago la regarda monté avec un pincement au cœur incompréhensible . « La voilà qui repart loin .Rahh mais putain il m arrive quoi moi je vais vraiment pas bien . Faudra que je pense a allé voir un psy si j veux terminé mon année . » fit-il en secouant la tête.

Dennis arriva derrière lui et lui proposa de l'aidé a ranger ses vêtements . Ce qu'il accepta légèrement a contre cœur .

Hermione venait de rentrer dans sa chambre . Elle avait passé une journée trop éprouvante pour elle (la pauvre on va la plaindre hein ?).

_Hermione :Vraiment qu'es qu'il peut être détestable quant il s'y met cet abruti ._

Puis elle entendit un « toc toc » sur sa fenêtre. C'était le chouette d'Harry qui venait lui apporté une lettre de son ami. Hermione ouvrir à l'animal et le laissa se reposé .

Elle mit en route sa chaîne stéréo. Puis se mit à l'aise sur son lit pour lire la lettre de son meilleur ami .

Bon voilà ce chapitre ce termine ici .la suite nous découvrirons ce qu'a fait notre beau survivant lol . Bon dite moi ce que vous en avait pensé aimé ,détesté . Go review

Big kisss a tous .Et j'espère que pour ce qui on repris vous avez eu un bonne rentré .

Darkim the queen of konery


	10. Des petite choses qui ne trompe pas!

Donc voilà un tout nouveau chapitre . Il a mis beaucoup de temps a s'écrire mais j'ai énormément de taffs dans ma Prépa et donc les temps pour mes petit plaisir son dure à trouvé :s .

Ah oui comme j'ai reçu plein de reviews (pleins bon oki c'est que 4 mais moi sa ma fait super plaisir ) alors je répond :D

Bloody the slytherin : _alors merci pour le compliment sur mon pseudo je remercierais de ta par les personne qui en son responsable pour toi lol . Ensuite pour ce pauvre Drago ce n'est que le début . Hermione va vraiment lui en faire bavé et vis et versa. Bon sinon de pas avoir étais très rapide pour mettre le chapitre en plus un tout petit mais bon le prochain réserve quelque surprise marrante . Donc voilà et merci encor pour la review sa fait bcp plaisir lol . big kisss ._

**Oceana-666 :**_Ta review aussi elle déchire lol . T 'inquiète Hermione n'est pas prête de changer .Et j'espère qu'elle va encor te faire marrer C'est quelque par un peu le but. Merci de reviewé sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir que sa plait :D_

fraise tagada :_Ma chère petit fraise comment continué sans toi :D . Merci d'être la pour lire ma fic . Sa fait trop plaisir . j'espère que la suite te plaira même si c'est très court . Bientôt le chapitre 11 . Du moins je vais essayé de mettre moins d un mois promis .Et vive les petit fraise :D._

**Lyra Parry **_: Ouai papy dumby il a vraiment pété un cable mais bon je l'ai un peu aidé . Avec des wertes original tout Papy fait ce que veut c'est petit enfant lol . Et merchi pour la review :D ._

Chapitre 10 : Des petites chose qui ne trompe pas !

Ce matin là Harry ce réveilla assez dans le cirage . Il n'avait pas trop réussi à dormir . Il avait fait un étrange rêve . Ou plutôt cauchemar . De plus il y avait vu une jeune fille se faire tuer sous c'est yeux . Et le plus dérangeant c'est qu'elle ressemblé trait pour trait a Hermione .

Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout . Il avait l'habitude de faire des cauchemar de se genre concernant Voldemort . Mais la étrangement sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas fait souffrir .

Il sorti de ses pensé lorsqu'on frappa a la porte de son dortoir .

_Inconnu : Harry Réveil toi il faut que je te parle !_

C'était Dunois il en était sur . Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille . Rien qu'a l'idée que Dubois vient le réveil le rouge lui monta au joue.

_Harry : Euh oui oui j arrive tout de suite !_ répondit-il assez confus .

Il sauta de son lit et s'habilla rapidement le temps d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon il était déjà dehors pressé de rejoindre son entraîneur . Il sorti de la chambre et alla rejoindre Dubois dans la salle commune. Celui-ci arborais un sourire radieux .Harry se sentit rougire.

_Olivier : Bon Harry désoler de te tirer du lit de si bonne heure ._

_Harry : Ce n'est pas grave ._ fit-il en baillant a gorge déployé .( qu'es qu'on peut dire comme conery lorsqu'on est amoureux tout de même )

_Olivier : Bien ! Je suis venu te chercher pour te demander si tu accepterais (que je te prennes pour épouse lol :D nan je d déconne ptdr) que je te fasse un petit entraînement spéciale (hum hum voyais vous cela ?) .Vu que nous ne somme que tout les deux de l'équipe ._ Lui demanda-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Harry fut limite euphorique à l'annonce de cette demande .( Nan mai il ta pas encor demandé en paxsage lol) . Bien sur qu'il acceptais. Passer ses vacance entière chevauchant son balais . Et qui plus est en compagnie de Dubois . « pincez moi je rêve , c'est pas possible ? » (darkim pince Harry . Harry :Aieuhhhhhhhhh mais pk tu a fait ça ? Darkim : Bah c'est pas se que tu a demandé ? Harry : Espèce de blonde grrr …. )

_Dubois : Bon bah si sa te réjouis autant . Prépare toi et va déjeuner on se retrouvent dans 1heure sur le terrain ._

_Harry : ok ! Compte sur moi ._

Dubois lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Ce qui fit littéralement fondre notre survivant . (Eh Voldy j'ai trouver ton arme imparable pour butté potty ! Dubois lol ).

Harry se précipita à a tout vitesse dans la salle de repas . Pris un bon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse (ça c'est moi le matin ). Une fois qu'il eu terminer . Il reparti en direction de son dortoir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé .Il prit son balais et partis rejoindre l'homme de ses rêve (oh que c'est mimi ).

_Dubois : Harry te voilà enfin !_

Harry fut très surpris de la façon dont venais de s'exprimer son coach . Il avait l'air de l'avoir attendu depuis des siècles. Soudain une idée vint s'immiscer dans sa tête. « Serait-ce possible que Dubois ressente les même sentiment que moi à son égard ? nan nan tu te fais des idées il doit juste être pressé de monter sur son balais » (ouais vive les balais :) . Ne voyais rien de tordu bande de pervers . Nan mais je vous jure .)

Une fois qu'il fut tous les deux prés pour l'entraînement. Olivier entraîna Harry sur le terrain avec un drôle d'air drôlement excité.

Harry commençais à avoir légèrement peur . Si il remontais dans ses souvenirs . Les rares fois où Dubois avait eu une excitation aussi palpable c'était lorsqu'il avait trouvé un entraînement encor plus sadique que d'habitude.

Et effectivement l'entraînement du capitaine d'équipe des rouge et or était des plus sadique.

Dubois avait ensorcelé les deux cognart pour qu'il se jette sur Harry . Et le vif d'or quand à lui avait était lui aussi ensorcelé afin qu'il aille encor plus vite . (Je suis sadique hein ?Harry va rendre l éponge avant la fin niark niark . Nan je n'est pas reçut de pot de vin de la part de Voldy ).

Après trois heures d'entraînement intense sur son balais (on ne pense a rien s'il vous plait ).

Dubois le convie chaleureusement à allé se décrasser dans les douches .

Harry alla donc dans les vestiaires chercher sa serviette et son savon . Puis il se dirigea vers le douche . Dubois y était déjà (on se demande pourquoi ? Il a rien fait l'enfoiré ).

Il sentait une drôle de boule se former dans son ventre . Il avait trop peur que ses hormones fasse trop bien leur travail. C'est pourquoi il se plaça sous la première douche qu'il trouva ,et qui heureusement pour lui ,se trouvait à une bonne distance de celle de Dubois.

De son côtés Olivier se demandais pourquoi son attrapeur rester aussi loin de lui . Harry fit tombé malencontreusement son savon et du se baiser pour le ramasser . De ce fait il exposa son fessier à la vue de son capitaine .(ah là vous avait le droit de pensé a des truc tordu :) ).

Mais au moment où il se redressa . Il jetas un regard a Dubois et là il vit se qu'il n'aurait pas du voir . Dubois venais de se retournais subitement mais Harry avait eu largement le temps de voir ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher . Le grand capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondore avait eu la « Trique ».

« Non ! C'est pas possible. Serait-ce possible que ….. » . Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir ses pensé car Dubois venais de sortir de sa douche. Il était enveloppé d'un simple serviette et passa par la sorti opposé à celle d'Harry .Ce qui attrista tout de même le jeune garçon qui aurait bien voulu profiter encor un peu de la vu du torse musclé de son capitaine d'équipe.

Et c'est dans cette confusion totale que notre jeune Potter parti lui aussi en direction des vestiaires d'où il entendis Dubois lui crier qu'il se verrait plus tard et qu'il avait des choses à faire (à les mecs tous les même prennent toujours peur c'est con là ).

Harry s'habilla assez rapidement et parti en direction du château . Une fois rentré il se précipita dans la salle commune .Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à quelqu'un . Et la seule personne qui lui venait en tête n'était autre que sa petit Hermy.

Il fallait qu'il est son avis sur la chose . Ca lui permettrais également d'avoir de ses nouvelles. La vie pour elle ne devait pas être aussi rose que la sienne . « la pauvre se coltiner Malfoy pendant deux semaine , quoi qu'elle n'avait pas l'air si malheureuse de partir en vacance. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? ».

Il se mit donc à la tache . Après une bonne demis heure et un bon parchemin remplis . Il scella la lettre et se dirigea vers la volière pour l'envoyé a son destinataire. Il accrocha la fameuse lettre à la patte de sa chouette. Une fois cela fait , il redescendit de la tour en direction de son dortoir et en profita pour faire une bonne sieste . Histoire de remettre ses idées en place . Et surtout reposer son pauvre corps complètement endoloris à cause de l'effort fournir quelques heures plutôt .(genre on va le plaindre sa à pas eu vraiment l'air de lui déplaire ;) ).

Bon voilà ce tout petit chapitre . Bon il est pas très long j'aurais pu l'intégré dans le précédent mais je me suis dit que pour cette évènement il fallait un chapitre bien à par lol .

Enfin bref j'espere que vous avez aimé ce petit passage qui je pense ce devais d'être raconté lol .

Voilà je vous fait de très gros bisous a tous en espérant vous posté le chapitre 11 prochainement mais bon j'ai bcp bcp de taf en ce moment c'est hardos . Donc ne m en voulais pas . Et continué a m envoyé quelques review sa fait toujours super plaisir et sa motive a écrire plus vite : )

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut


	11. Un cœur peut en cacher un autre

Bon je sais j'ai était très longue a écrire ce chapitre mais j'avais beaucoup de mal a m'y mettre avec tout le taff que j 'ai dans ma prépa . Puis mon Pc qui arrêtait pas de planté.

Enfin bref les condition idéale pour pas avancer quoi . Enfin bon le mal est réparé voici la suite avec un très long chapitre . Et puis merci a ceux qui mon écrit les review voila les RAR. (je sais normalement on a plus le droit mais je suis une rebelle niark niark )

**Réponse au reveiw** :

**Ombrume :**je suis super contente que tu est adoré j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi la voilà justement c'est pas magique :D. Et merci pour ta review ça ma fait super plaisir.

**Ma fille :**ah merci d'être venu lire ma fic pourtant je sais que tu n'est pas a fond dans ce couple (même pas du tout lol) J'essai de prendre en compte tes remarque mais la pour les faute dans ce chapitre désolé amis il est 2h30 du mât et j'ai pas la force de les corrigé .Merchi beaucoup et contente que sa te plaise .Par contre pour ce qui est de posté plus vite tu sais ce qu'il en ai de mon emplois du temps . Je fais ce que je peut lol. Big kiss je t'adore.

**Fraise Tagada:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review.Ca me fait super plaisir que ça te plaise toujours .J'avoue ce couple et étrange .Mais bon je me délire bien avec :D. Allé voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire big kiss .Et vive les ptit fraise tagada.

**Kinoko.kinoko** :Ah contente que ma fic te plaise. Eh oui le ton est plutôt à l'humour . Même si j'essai d'être sérieuse sa tient pas très longtemps lol . Enfin bon oui je remarque aussi que je parle tout le temps de bouffe mais Bon il paraît que je suis un véritable ventre sur patte alors je ne m'étonne pas trop j'ai tout le tps faim snif ….lol. Enfin bon voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et te fera sourire comme les précédents.

Maintenant place au chapitre . Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 :Un cœur peut en cacher un autre

Hermione avait le sourire jusqu'au oreille . Tout avait l'air de bien s'annoncer pour son amis .Elle prit donc un grand morceau de parchemin afin de répondre au survivant.

_Cher Harry ._

_Je suis si heureuse pour toi . Bon tu vas me dire que je me fait encore des idées . Mais combien de fois me suis-je trompé ?Zéro c'est bien ça . _

_Non sérieusement . Si on analyse bien les fait (Dieux seul c'est combien ce mot te fait peur mais s'il te plait lit jusqu'au bout ).Il est trop évident que notre cher Capitaine d'équipe en pince pour toi . Je connais que très peur d'Homme qui on se genre de réaction si il ne désire pas la personne à côté ._

_Bref pour faire claire …Fonce !_

_Sinon moi , ça se passe pas trop mal . Malfoy Tire un peu trop souvent la gueule a mon goût. Mais on ne s'est pas encor entretué , pourtant c'est pas l'envi qui me manque ._

_Il agit vraiment de façon étrange par moment. Enfin bon, de tout façon ces vacances il ne pourras pas me les gâcher . Tout simplement parce qu'en ce moment on héberge mon cousin. _

_Je l'adore c'est un batteur dans un groupe de rock allemand il font une petite tourné a Londres . Bref voilà je suis aux anges et monsieur Malfoy ne pourra rien changer ._

_Bon je vais te laisser je doit allé retrouve les garçons (ça me fait bizarre de te dire ça a toi d'habitude cette phrase et pour toi et Ron . )avant que Dennis (mon cousin ) lobotomise Malfoy se serait dommage qu'il devienne intelligent ._

_Pleins de Gros Bisous mon petit Harry et surtout n'oublie pas …Fonce _

_Hermione ._

Elle relu plusieurs fois sa lettre pour être sur de ne rien avoir oublier .Elle glissa son parchemin dans une enveloppe qu'elle cacheta . Puis elle la remit a Hedwige qui s'impatientait ,pressé d'allé retrouver son maître.

Une foi la lettre envoyé elle entendit une voie masculine l'appelé .

C'était son cousin . Elle se précipita hors de la chambre .

_Hermione :Qu'est qu'il y a ?_Hurla-t-elle a son tour tout en descendant les escaliers.

Puis son regard tomba sur un jeune homme de bonne carrure d'environ d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Battit comme un dieux . Des cheveux brun en bataille et des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

_Brad ! Mais qu'es que tu fait là ?_ Demanda-t-elle presque en cirant au jeune homme en question en ce jetant a son cou pour pouvoir l'embrasser passionnément.

Drago se trouvait dans le salon lorsqu'il entendit Hermione criait .Il alla donc voir ce qu'il ce passait . A peine fut-il arrivé dans l entrée qu'il le regretta presque en découvrant le spectacle

qui se déroulé devant ses yeux . Pourquoi cette vision de la jeune lionne embrassant un garçon le dégoûtait tellement . Pourquoi avait-il se poids dans son estomac .

Le jeune Homme rompit le baiser pour enfin répondre a la question de la jeune fille .

_Brad : Bonjour mon amour !Merci pour cette accueil .Je m'attendais pas à tant ._ Fit-il de son plus beau sourire. _Comme tu avait reçus mon message j en ai déduit que tu étais rentré . Et comme tu me manquais tellement j'ai préféré passer de voir directement . _Puis il détourna son regard en sentant une présence hostile a son égard ( et c'est pas peut de le dire lol).

Drago était planté dans l'entrée du salon . Les yeux aussi rempli de haine.

_Brad :Euh Bonjour !_ Fit-il à l'attention du blond. Mais celui-ci détourna le regard et retourna dans le salon. Un peut déstabilisé le jeune homme interrogea la jeune sorcière du regard.

_Hermione tout en soupirant : Nan laisse tombé ! Allé vient on monte !_ Fit-elle avec un grand sourire lourd de sous entendu .(eh eh la petite Hermione est une petite cachottière lol)

Brad acquiesça vivement et la suivit dans les escaliers.

Drago fulminé dans son canapé devant la télé .il était en trains de faire défilé les différentes chaînes lorsqu'il tomba sur une chaîne de clip musicaux et s'arrêta dessus se disant que la musique arriverai sûrement a lui changer les idées .

Il commença à prêter attention a un des clip qui passait. Apparemment c'était une chanteuse Française .

Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)

_« Hum le ton ma l'air bien ironique le rythme est bien sympa»_

Ca dégouline d'amour,  
C'est beau mais c'est insupportable.  
C'est un pudding bien lourd  
De mots doux à chaque phrases :

_« sa c'est sur que c'est insupportable . Et beaux je pense pas comment on trouver beau une sang de bourg et un moldu s'embrassant comme des porc .un pudding vouai si on veut trop lourd s'en est écœurant »_

"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
"Mon cœur, passe moi la salade"  
Et ça se fait des mamours,  
Se donne la becquée à table.

_« comme des petit oisillons ils sont trop faible c'est pitoyable. Je vous jure qu'es qu'elle peut bien lui trouvé . Et puis merde qu'es que sa peut me faire « oh mon amour » qu'il lui dit mais c'est d'un … nan y a pas de mots tellement c'est … »_

Ce mélange de sentiments  
Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
Me fait sourire gentiment  
Et finalement me donne la gerbe !

_« ouai j 'ai grave envi de gerber franchement où elle est passer la vraie Hermione . Comment elle peut apprécier un abruti pareil ? »_

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seul ! __  
__Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court ! __  
__Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

_« hum ouai je suis seul et elle est la haut avec cette chose . qui doit s'es donné a cœur joie .Roh mais putain Drago ressaisie toi tu t en branle C'est de Granger dont tu parle merde . Qu'est que sa peut me faire je m en fou. »_

C'est un épais coulis  
Ca me laisse le cul par terre  
Autant de mièvrerie  
Nappée de crème pâtissière

_« Rah mais que les moldus son vraiment navrant tout ces mamour ,ces « mon chéri », ces petit mot doux qui sonnent tous plus faux les une que les autres »_

"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon cœur ?"  
"La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... "  
"J t'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas... alors j t'ai rappelé... pour la douzième fois de la journée... en niquant tout mon forfait... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais mon adoré ? Ouais je sais on doit appeler... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi qui raccroche... Non c'est toi... Non c'est toi... C'est toi ... Bon d'accord je te rappelle... "

_« je suis sur que Granger est comme ça avec son « Amour » euh merde Téléphone c'est ça rah non mais franchement l'amour c'est si pitoyable l'amour n'existe pas tous des focus »_

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seul ! __  
__Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court ! __  
__Mon cœur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur (x2)_

_« je hais leur couple je hais cet homme il est pitoyable mais bordel qu'es qu'elle lui trouve . Et pourquoi elle a un homme e t moi je suis là seul hein hien ? je suis Drago Malfoy merde . C'est jurée la prochaine meuf qui passe je me la fait .tien pourquoi Cette .. Alice je crois hum Ah Granger tu va voir . Mais merde pourquoi sa me touche autant rah sa m'énerve »_

( **Mon cœur, mon amour** _Paroles et musique d'Anaïs_ )

« CRACCCC » Drago surpris par ce bruit sursauta . Mais ce bruit c'était lui qui venait de le produire . il venait d'exploser le verre qu'il c'était servi quelque minute plutôt .

_Dennis : Bah bravo c'est du jolis .Bon tien prend ça et ramasse ._ Lui dit le musicien en lui tendant un balais et une pelle.

_Drago :Hum ! Merci ! « putain je viens de dire merci a un moldu t'es malade en ce moment Drago c'est sur » ._ fit-il en attrapant le balais et la pelle

Une fois qu'il eu finit Dennis lui lança son manteau dans les bras et l'invita à le suivre.

_Drago : Euh on va où ?_ demanda celui-ci un peut étonné.

_Dennis : Quelque part où on va pouvoir passer nos nerfs tout les deux sans être dans le même endroit que tu sais qui !_ lui déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil .

Il attrapa les clef de la voiture et il sortir de la maison tout en laissant un petit mots a Hermione pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas . Même si Drago pensé que cela servait a pas grand chose . La rouge et or serait sûrement occupé pendant pas mal de temps et ne s'apercevrais certainement pas qu'il n'était pas là.

Pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de la jeune fille , le couple n'avait pas vraiment perdu beaucoup de temps. Puisqu'il n'était déjà plus qu'en pantalon. Mais soudain le jeune homme stoppa son amante dans son entreprise et la fixa droit dans les yeux .

Hermione l'interrogea du regard .

_Brad : Dit moi ?C'était qui le mec qui était dans l'entrée tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude

_Hermione le regard assez surpris par la question : Euh lui ?Euh bah c'est Malfoy … un camarde de classe._ Fit-elle d'une voix peu assuré .

_Brad : Ca me dit quelque chose ce nom … eh mais c'est pas celui que te fait chier dans ton école ?_

_Hermione : Si_(putain mais elle en parle a tout le monde c'est pas possible pauvre drago la sale reput qu'elle te fait vilaine va )

_Brad le regard un peu sévère: Et je peut savoir ce qu'il fait chez toi ?_

_Hermione : Oh ce serait trop long a t'expliquer . C'est une nouvelle règle instauré par notre proviseur. On doit former un doublet toue l'année ainsi que pendant les vacance scolaire afin d'apprendre pleinement l'un de l'autre . Et j'ai eu la malchance de tombé sur cette abruti de Malfoy ._ Acheva-t-elle en un souffle le visage complètement fermé et baisé.

Brad la regarda quelques instant sans rien faire ne pu résister bien longtemps à la prendre dans c'est bras . Il l'attrapa par la taille d'une main . Puis avec l'autre il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit relever son visage vers le sien.

_Brad : Hum d'accord une histoire bien compliqué encore. Mais promet moi que si il te fait du mal tu me le diras ?_ lui demanda-t-il tout en la regardant dans les yeux

Hermione acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête . Puis il conclure cette petite discutions par un baiser torride qui se prolongea rapidement sous les drap de la jeune fille.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 bonnes minutes que Drago était dans la voiture avec Dennis .Celui-ci avait comme a son habitude foutu la musique a fond mais ayant bien vu que sa conduite sportive effrayé légèrement le jeune blond le jeune homme conduisais à peu prés normalement .

Drago quand a lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvais bien ce passez en lui . Tant de chose c'étaient produites depuis cette été. Ces étranges sensations qu'il éprouver pour sa pire ennemis. Puis cette malédiction qui lui était tombé dessus .Parfois il se demandais ce qui lui était passez par la tête cette fameuse nuit d'été. Mais non il ne voulait pas se remémoré cette nuit d'angoisses. Non il ne voulais rien que d'y songé son épaule commençait à le brûler.

Non décidément la vie ne voulais pas le laissé tranquille et continué de s'acharner sur lui . Elle pensait donc qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert depuis sa naissance .Depuis toujours tout le monde le voyait comme un égocentrique maniaque ,manipulateur , pervers ,riche, un sale gosse pourri gâté par sa riche famille de sang pure .Mais qui connaissais réellement la vie de Drago Malfoy ? Personne , non personne . Peut-être que Dumbledor s'en doutais mais il n'était pas du genre de saint Potter à pleuré dans les jupon du grand sorcier. Lui il avait cette putain de fierté. Non il s'était condamné à porté son fardeau tout seul(oh mon drago chéri bien me faire un câlin je vais t 'aidé ) .Seul elle avait quelque part daignait lui accordé un peut d'instant de bonheur . Certes pour certains insignifiants . Et il n'avait pas su les apprécié à leurs juste valeur .Mais elle lui faisait tellement mal en même temps. Pourquoi il n 'arrive pas à le comprendre. Mais il ne pu approfondire ses pensée car la voiture venait de se stoppé et Dennis l'invita à le suivre devant un étrange pub.

_Dennis : Eh c'est là que moi et mon groupe nous avons joué notre premier concert en angleterre. Ah quand j'y repense c'était bien la merde . Mais c'était nos début de tourné européenne .Nous étions tous surexcitée par ce qui nous arrivais. tout allé tellement vite. Aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup plus simple à un certain niveau et tellement compliqué à d'autre . Mais bon …_Le jeune avait dit tout cela sur un ton tellement mélancolique .

Drago le regarda déblatéré son discours les yeux emplie de tristesse . Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas non plus . Quelque par cet homme lui faisait un peu pensé à lui . Mais lui il semblait tellement libre . Non cet homme était tout le contraire de lui . Lui il risquai sa vie et finalement la vivait pleinement .Lui il avait toujours tout subit .

Drago regarda le nom du Pub. Il s'appelait Borderline .Il eu un petit sourire .

_Dennis : Bon allé suit moi on va allé en face ici c'est un peu trop chique pour nous ._fit-il en rigolant ._là-bas il y a des petits groupes locaux qui joue. C'est sympa._

Drago le suivi sans trop posé de question. Une fois qu'il fut rentrée dans le pub en question l'ambiance qui y régnait réchauffa le cœur de Drago . Dennis ce dirigea vers le bar et alla saluer le barman . Apparemment ils avait l'air de bien ce connaître. Puis il allèrent ce poser à une table pas loin de la petite scène .Un groupe était en train de jouer .C'était une musique à la foi douce et entraînante. Drago ce senti reposer a l'écoute de celle-ci .Décidément la musique était une étrange magie.

_Dennis : Bon maintenant que nous sommes tranquille j'aimerais te poser une question ?_ Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur. _Dit moi tu le sens comment le petit copain d'Hermione ?_

Drago pris un moment de réflexion avant de répondre tellement d'injure lui venait à l'esprit mais si il avait tout balancé comme ça sa n'aurai pas eu grand sens .

_Drago : Ce que j'en pense ? Eh bien je doit dire qu'il m'est assez antipathique. Il m'a l'air trop amoureux pour être franc si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_Dennis : Hum assez . C'est comme moi je ne l'apprécie pas trop . Ce mec pu le sex .Mais bon Hermione à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer . Ce qui me dérange .Je peut te demander quelque chose ?_

Drago le regarda d'un air suspicieux il avait peur du pire .

_Drago :Demande toujours mais je ne peut rien te promettre ._dit-il d'une voix traînante.

_Dennis : Si il lui fait du mal . S'il te plait aide là à se remettre .Elle à déjà trop souffert _à_ cause des hommes pourtant elle est si jeune .Tu sais je l'aime comme une sœur .Mais je ne peut pas toujours être là pour elle malheureusement. Elle veut toujours paraître forte . Mais elle est si sensible . Pour toi elle est peut-être une miss je sais tout. Non ne fais pas ces yeux là .Je sais qui tu es et ce qu'elle est et qu'elle est sa réputation là-bas. Elle en souffre tu sais. Mais elle ne le montre pas . C'est une Guerrière à l'extérieur . Mais c'est un ange à l'intérieure._

Drago le regard sans pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit . Ce qu'il lui demandais était beaucoup. Ce qui lui révélait était beaucoup . Hermione aurais souffert , bien sur qu'elle a souffert il n'y avait était étranger pendant c'est 6dernière année . Comment pourrait-il l'aider a se remettre si un autre homme la blesser ?Il était un Malfoy . Et qui plus est un Malfoy maudit .

_Drago : Euh ce que tu me demande est énorme tu sais . Elle et moi ne somme pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appelé de bon camarade. Et je doit t'avouer que je pense que je fait parti de ces homme qui l'on faite souffrir ._

_Dennis : Je sais . Mais quand je te vois tu ne me parait pas être un si mauvais bougre que ça . Je pense même que tu ne demande qu'à prouver que tu n'est pas celui que tu semble être . Mais tu es juste un peut trop peureux pour te lancer tout seul ce défit .Hermione n'est pas stupide et je pense qu'elle sera percevoir cette aspect de toi . Seulement pour le moment son passée l'aveugle encor .J'ai confiance en toi ._

Il avait confiance en lui .Il lui avait fallut 18ans de vie pour qu'enfin qu'un inconnue lui accorde sa confiance. C'était impensable .En serait-il capable ? Il s'en sentait pas vraiment.

_Drago : Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'écouter . Je veux dire être à la hauteur ._

_Dennis : Si tu avais dit que tu en était capable alors certainement que tu ne l'était pas. Pour se dépasser il faut toujours commencer par douter . Crois moi j'en est fait l'expérience._

Drago analysa ces dernière parole . Alors que le brun se leva en direction de la scène . Le groupe venait de finir son morceau .Puis il monta sur scène. Empoigna une guitare qu'on venait de lui tendre . Le groupe commença a joué et le jeune homme en brun attendis quelques secondes avant de se mettre à son tour a joué .

Drago était vraiment étonné . Ce qui Dennis jouait collé parfaitement au morceau. Pourtant il semblait complètement improvisé .C'était tout simplement stupéfiant. Il venait de découvrir la magie de la musique .Et ce quelle transmettait dans le cœur des gens .

Après deux bonnes heures les deux garçons s'en allèrent du pub en saluant les musicien et le patron .Ils remontèrent en voiture tout en discutant .

Lorsqu'il furent arrivaient devant la maison .Il virent Brad sortir par le portail de la maison.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison . ils entendirent Hermione qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

_Hermione l'air légèrement énervé : bah où est que vous étiez passez ?_

_Dennis :Bah on est allé faire un tour dans un pub on voulaient pas te déranger toi et ton chéris._

_Hermione : Hum sympa d'y être allé sans moi ._

_Dennis : Bah écoute c'était soit le pub soi ton chéri._ Fit-il en rigolant

La jeune fille le regarda d'un œil mauvais mais ce radoucit presque immédiatement.

Après tout elle avait passée une excellente fin d'après midi dans les bras de son chéri.

_Hermione : Au faite papa et maman vont manger au resto ce soir donc on est tout seul . Je propose soirée pizza et dodo parce que demain soir c'est la fête d anniversaire d'Alice?_

_Dennis : Hum ok pourquoi pas . Drago sa te dit ?_

Drago sembla pas réagir tout de suite .Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui demande son avis ici . Ni même ailleurs à vrais dire.

Hermione le fixé d'un air de dire tu a intérêt à accepter sinon je te tue.

_Drago : Bah ouai pourquoi pas sa à l'air d'être une bonne idée ._ fit-il d'un vois qui se voulait enthousiaste. Ce qui étonna grandement l'adolescente .

La soiré se déroula sans trop de problèmes. Juste quelques engueulade entre Drago et Hermione .Mais pas bien méchante juste pour une histoire de pizza tombé sur le chemisier de la demoiselle soit disant exprès .Bref il partir tous se couchait . Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Drago dormi d'un sommeil sans rêvé.

Le lendemain matin Drago fut sorti du lit par miss Granger en personne semblais pas très contente .

_Hermione : Malfoy il est 11h30 . Qu'est que tu fou on doit allé chercher les cadeaux pour l'anniversaire d'Alice . Allé lève toi la journée va être courte ._

_Drago : hein quoi …. Mais qu'es que j'ai à voir la dedans je suis pas invité que je sache .Alors laisse moi Dormir merde._ Puis il rebâti la couette sur sa tête afin de repartir dans les bras de Morphée .

Hermione soupira et inspira à a fond afin de ne pas s'énerver contre son ennemis pour ne pas le tué. Elle avait promis a Alice qu'elle emmènerai Drago avec elle .Alice avait l'air très intéressé par notre serpantard nationale. Elle attrapa donc l'extrémité de la couette est tira vivement pour lui enlevé .

_Hermione :EH BIEN FIGURE TOI QUE SI TU Y ES INVITE DONC BOUGE TOI LE CUL MERDE !_

Drago se redressa dans un frisson sentant le froid sur sa peaux .

Drago : Non mais t'ai pas bien merde . J'ai froid rend mois ça ! C'est bon je vais me lever . Putain tu fait chier . avait t'il hurlait a son tour en arrachant la couette des mains de la jeune fille . Soudain Hermione c 'était rendu compte que Le serpantard se trouvais en simple boxer .Très joli d'ailleurs .Et a la vu de se torse toujours aussi bien musclé elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Elle acquiesça rapidement et s'en alla de la chambre ne voulant pas laissé à Drago le plaisir de la voir rougir à sa vu à demi nue.(franchement je vois pas pourquoi ).

_Hermione : Bon je t'attend en bas ! On par au centre ville dans vingt minutes !_ Puis elle sorti de la chambre en prenant bien soin de claqué la porte.

_Drago : Rah mais putain qu'es qui lui prend .Elle est pas bien ! J'ose même pas comment sa va être le jour du concert de Dennis. « Tien depuis quand je parle de lui par son prénom moi oula putain ! »_

Le jeune homme se décida enfin a se lever. Il prit le premier jean qui traîna dans la chambre .

Ainsi que le premier tee-shirt . Puis il sorti de la chambre . Déjà en bas il pouvais entendre les bass a fond d'un groupe de rock . « Putain mais elle fait une cure de musique chaque foix qu'elle revient ici ou quoi c'est pas croyable ».

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine pour ce servir un bol de céréales . Il trouve Hermione en train de s'excité sur la musique en rythme avec son pauvre chat dans les bras.

_Drago : Pauvre chat !Je sais pas si il apprécie autan que toi ce genre de musique ._ Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione se retourné étonné de le voir déjà en bas . Elle s'attendais plutôt a repartir pour un deuxième service de réveil matin spéciale Granger ( hum bah voyons disons plutôt qu'elle voulais reprofité du paysage petit coquine vas).

_Hermione : Déjà debout . Je pensais pas que tu m'obéirais au si vite !_ lui répondit-elle aussi sarcastiquement.

_Hermione : Au faite sa t arrive souvent de mettre t'es tee-shirt à l'envers ou c'est une nouvelle mode ?_

_Drago : Eh merde putain j'ai vraiment trop la tête dans le cul !Tu vois se qui arrive lorsqu'on réveil un homme de cette manière !_ lui répondit-il en rigolant .

Hermione fut surprise par sa réaction elle s'attendais plutôt à une réplique bien cinglante voir même rien du tout . Mais pas a ce que notre Malfoy junior fasse de présence d'humour .

_Hermione : Eh bien Mr Malfoy aurait-il manger du clown se matin ?_

_Drago :Ah AH très drôle ! Toi aussi à ce que je vois !_ puis il reprit une cuillère de ses céréales et alla se poser dans le canapé .pris la télécommande et alluma la télé.

_Hermione :Je vois que monsieur à pris des habitudes moldu .Que dirait ton papa si il te voyait ?_ Dit-elle à l'intention du jeune homme .

Drago avait était piqué a vif par la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Mais elle avait raison . Si son père le voyait qu'es qu'il dirait .Aujourd'hui il s'en fichait .L'avis de son paternel n'avait plus grande importance . Lui qui l'avait laissé tombé cette nuit d'été . Qui l'avait presque laissé pour mort. Il baissa la tête il senti que ses yeux lui piqué.

Hermione en voyant sa réaction se dit qu'elle avait sûrement était trop loin. Pourquoi était-il si sensible au sujet de son père, alors qu'avant il n'arrêtait de crié son nom comme étant un grand Homme. Elle vit que les yeux du jeune homme devinrent légèrement mouillé mais aucune larme ne coula .

_Hermione : Malfoy je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû ._ fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui ,tout en lui posant sa main chaude sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme eu un léger sursaut à ce contact .Mais ne voulus pas montrer son trouble . Il ne devait pas . Il était fort !

_Drago : C'est rien ! Bon allé j'ai fini on y vas dans ton centre ville j'ai pas que ça a faire ._ répondit-il a la jeune sorcière en essayant de mettre toute sa nonchalance dans ces quelques mots.

_Hermione :Hum d'accord . Mais s'il te plait remet mois ce tee-shirt à l'endroit t'a l'air ridicule._

_Drago:Parce que maintenant ça te gène que j'ai l'air ridicule ?_ fit le jeune homme surprit .

_Hermione :Lorsque tu es en ma compagnie , oui , beaucoup ! J'ai une réputation a tenir ici tu sais ._ fit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieuse. Mais Drago vit percer un sourire ou coin des lèvre de la jeune fille .C'était adorable . « Rah mais pourquoi tu pense a c'est mièvrerie hein nan mais ressaisie toi Drago . Allé se soir tu va voir cette Alice et tu sera enfin décharger de tout ce stockage d'hormone. » (ouai c'est ça genre trop d'hormone hum tous les mec ça je vous jure toujours la faute des hormones. Les pauvres elles on rien demandaient . Je vais fondait la L.P.D.D.H ( la Ligue de Protection Des Droits des Hormones)).

Une fois que Drago eu mis son tee-shirt dans le bon sens (mais quel boulet celui là tout de même ) et que Hermione en profita au passage pour revoir le merveilleux buste du Serpantard (Mais c'est dégelasse moi aussi je veux voir des tablette de choco … Hum choco j ai faim. )

Ils se rendirent tout les deux dans le centre ville dans un silence de mort . Puis Drago engagea la conversation .

_Drago : Hum dit moi ! Pourquoi il était pas là ce matin Dennis ?_

_Hermione : Tien tu l'appel par son prénom maintenant ?_ Voyant aucune réaction venant de sa fouine préféré elle se décida à répondre à sa question. _Il est parti rejoindre les autres du groupes . Ils arrivent aujourd'hui en début d'aprem . Mais c'est toujours le bordel à l'aéroport à Londres alors il y ai allé en avance. J'aurais voulu y allé aussi . Mais bon on à des achat à faire _. Acheva-t-elle dans un sourire .

_Drago : Hein quoi j'ai bien entendu « ON » ? Pourquoi devrais-je acheter quelque chose ?_

_Hermione : Mais tes un vrai rat toi ! tu va bien lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniv à Alice ._

_Drago : Eh moi j'ai rien demandé . C'est elle qui ma invité ._

Voyant le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille . Et avec l'aide des ses merveilleux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait reçus de la part de la jeune fille dans une situation identique . Il finit par acquiescer

_Drago soupirant : Bon c'est bon je vais lui en acheter un cadeaux ._

Hermione retrouva son sourire .Les heures qui suivirent furent plutôt agréable . Drago ne faisait aucune remarque sur le monde moldu qui l'entourait .Ce qui étonnais la jeune fille . Lorsqu'il allèrent manger dans un petit fast food (style un petit grec quoi lol)il proposa même de payer voyant que la jeune fille n'avait plus assez de liquide.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il a aujourd'hui mais on dirait pas le même Malfoy . Soit mon cousin la vraiment lobotomisé hier . Soit Malfoy n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit. Non , Non Malfoy est un crétin mesquin etc. … il doit certainement joué un rôle pour que je le laisse tranquille. Ca doit être ça ,c'est sûrement ça .Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy. Et pourtant…»

Malfoy venait de l'interrompre dans ces pensé en lui montrant l'heure .

_Drago : Il serait peut-être temps qu'on rentre .je connaît les filles faut toujours que vous passiait des heure à vous préparer ._ fit-il signalé à sa camarade avec un sourire sarcastique dont lui seul avait le secret .

_Hermione : Hum on verra bien combien de temps tu va mettre toi .Allé viens on y vas ._

Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin .

Décidément cette fille était vraiment étrange .pensa Drago . Puis il se leva et ils partirent en direction de la maison d'hermione.

Une fois rentrée . Ils posèrent les paquets dans l'entrée . Un petit mots se trouvait sur la commode .Hermione le prit et le lit rapidement . Drago vit qu'elle était un peu déçu.

_Drago : Qu'es qu'il y a ?_

_Hermione :Oh rien. C'est juste Dennis . Ils tous passée cette aprem mais on était pas là . Il dit qu'il dormira pas là se soir . Mais qu'ils passeront tous demain. Je suis un peu déçus. J'était tellement pressé de les voirs . Bon pas grave . allé on va se changé ._

Elle reposa le mot et monta en direction de la salle de bain du haut. Drago la suivi .

_Hermione :Euh tu peu utilisé la salle de bain du bas si tu veux .Eh s'il te plait . tu t'habille bien . Enfin te vexe pas mais . Pas en prête quoi ._ Lui fit-elle avec un léger sourire .

_Drago : T'inquiet je me fondrais dans la masse. Je suis sur que tu ne te rendra même pas compte que je serais là ._ fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant .

Une heure plus tard Drago sorti de la salle de bain , tout propre et tout beaux . Il était vêtu d'un chemise blanche et d'un baggi vert presque émeraude.(Serpantard quand tu nous tiens lol). Hermione descendit au même moment et la il fut subjugué pas sa simplicité. Son image du bal de noël en 4ième année lui revint immédiatement en tête .Non pas qu'elle portée une robe mais elle était aussi magnifique .Elle était légèrement maquillé au niveau des yeux ce qui faisait ressortir leur couleur noisette( noisette j'ai faim moi snif).Elle portai un jean baggi femmin qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur sans pour autant le moulé .Ainsi qu'un petit débardeur rattaché au niveau du cou .Ses cheveux était attaché dans un chignon avec des grosse mèches qui repassé par dessus . Ce qui donné un air de négligé chic(j'adore cette expression lol ) ainsi que quelques mèches tombé de chaque côté de son visage .

Elle était vraiment magnifique .

Hermione quand à elle trouva également notre Dragochounet très en beauté ( sa le fait pas quand on dit ça pour un mec ptdr) . Elle aimé beaucoup sa manière d'attaché ses cheveux mi-long(mi-log c'est pas si long que sa mais suffisant pour les attaché en queue de cheval lol .Une partie de mèches de cheveux lui tombé négligemment sur le visage. Puis les mèches de côtés était ramené ver l'arrière et rattaché en une petite queue. Est les reste passé par dessous et retombé sur sa nuque. Il avait l'air tellement mystèrieux . Il était a croqué . « Non Hermione il n'est pas a croqué … il est ….. Malfoy, ah c'est désespérant . » (Oh Drago , pourquoi est tu Drago et moi Hermione lol vous voyez d'où sa vient .Oui ? Si non je vous conseil de revoir vos classique de la littérature Britannique lol).

_Hermione : Cool tu es prêt on va pouvoir y allé ._

Drago acquiesça ,prit son blouson ,ainsi qu'Hermione et partirent pour la fête sans oublier de prendre leur paquet .

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la maison d'Alice . La musique résonné dans toute l'allé du jardin.

_Drago : Dit moi ,c'est une coutume ici d 'écouter la musique aussi fort ?_

_Hermione : On peut dire ça comme ça ! Allé commence pas avec tes remarque ._

Puis elle frappa a la porte . C'est Alice elle même qui ouvrit la porte . elle ce precipita dans les bras de son amie .

_Alice :Oh Hermione tu es enfin là .Il ne manque plus grand monde . Brad est déjà là . Je pensait que vous alliez venir ensemble . Salut Drago entre . Passez moi votre manteau ._

Alice était complètement excité .Elle s'agrippa directement au bras de notre blondinet nationale. (tien elle me rappelle un certain bulldog lol)

Hermione quand à elle alla ce precipité dans les Bras de son cher et tendre Brad. Ce qui ne plus pas grandement a notre Blondinet . Mais qu'importe se soir il était bien décidé a profité de la petit Alice accroché a son bras .

Après quelques petit fours et autre amuse gueule . Ainsi que pal mal de verre d'alcool la fête battait son plein . Drago était en train de savouré les lèvre pulpeuse de la reine de la soirée dans le canapé .Il était un peut pompette mais il maîtrisé encore ce qui se passez autour de lui . Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de la jeune fille dans ces bras .Mais pour une raison étrange Il n'arrivait pas réagir au caresse de plus en plus minutieuses de la blondinette .

Pour détourné l'avancer de la demoiselle il lui proposa d'allé chercher un autre verre d'alcool.

Celle-ci fut un peu déçus d'avoir était stoppé dans sa manœuvre mais accepté cordialement la proposition de son dieu comme elle l'appelé depuis un bonne partie de la soirée. (Rien que ça lol et bas l'alcool a de serieux effet sur elle ptdr la pauvre .Et notre dragochounet qui arrive même pas en profité c'est chiant les pannes ptdr . Je suis méchante je sais.)

Lorsque Drago arriva enfin à ce dégagé de l'emprise de sa sangsue . Il se dirigea ver le buffet. Là il vit le fameux Brad monter dans les escalier accompagner d'un jeune fille brune. Malgré les effet de l'alcool il aurait juré que ce n'était pas Hermione .Il vit le jeune couple entrer dans une pièce à l'étage . Puis soudain apparut devant lui une Hermione légèrement pompette elle aussi .

_Hermione : Oh Drago .AH ah . Euh dit moi tu n'aurais pas vu Brad . Je le cherche partout depuis 20minutes .J'ai très envi .. enfin tu vois de quoi je parle toi .. Le dieu du sex de Poudlard ._ Acheva-t-elle a quelque centimètre de son visage .

Drago percuta ce qui était en train de ce produire et donc ne voulus pas révéler a la jeune fille ce qu'il s'avait . Il avait promis .

_Drago : Ma parole Granger tu es complètement bourrée. Vas t'asseoir un peu je suis sur qu'il va revenir tout seul ton Brad ._

_Hermione : Rah .. Nan je suis pas bourrée . Bon tant pis je vais demandais a côté. Eh fred salut . Dit moi t'aurais pas vu brad ._Répondit-elle du tac o tac . Elle fonça sur le dénommé Fred qui n'avait pas l'air plus sobre qu'elle .

_Fred : Euh ouai . Il me semble l'avoir vu monter à l'étage ._

_Hermione: Ah merci Je vais allé le chercher ._ Puis elle se précipita dans l'escalier.

Drago parti à sa suite . Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y aille .

_Drago : Non Hermione n'y vas pas s'il te plais ._ Avait-il dit en la rattrapant sur le pallier tout en l'attrapant pas le bras.

_Hermione tout en ce débattant: Roh Drago t'es chiant laisse moi ! Mais tu savait qu'il était là ? Pourquoi tu ma pas dit ? T'es pas gentil . Lâche moi._

_Drago : Non Hermione il ne faut pas …_

Mais trop tard elle lui échappas des mains et elle ouvrait déjà la porte .La porte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir

Au moment où Hermione ouvrir la porte Ce quelle vu la figea sur place .(elle venait de voir le père noël en trains de fourniquer avec la mère noël . c'est sur sa choque ptdr . Nan nan vous saurez sa au prochaine épisodes lol.)

Ah ah ah ah je suis sadique lol . Non mais bon je suis sur que vous avait très bien compris se qui viens de ce passer lol . Mais bon c'était un très long chapitre . J'ai beaucoup hésité a le terminé là . Mais Je pense que C'est finalement le meilleur endroit lol.

J'espère pouvoir vous écrire la suite dans pas trop longtemps . Mais j'ai énormément de travail ; Mais plus le temps de skater vous imaginer (enfin bref tout le monde s'en fou je sais lol) .Mais bon voilà c'était mon petit cadeaux de noël et de nouvel an. Peut être que j'arriverai à poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin des vacs ce serait cool.

Bon voilà j'attend vos réactions . Les bonne comme les mauvaise .Et surtout Très bonne nouvel année a vous tous

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut .


	12. seconde chance

**Disclamer:**Bon alors comme dab moi je sui désolé mais je répond comme même à mes reviews je vois pas pk je pourrais pas le faire hein ?Rebelle attitude lol .

Bon alor commençons par :

**Kinoko.kinoko : **Contente que le chapitre t'es plus . Moi osi la chanson lorsque je l ai entendu elle ma fait trop marrait lol . Je pouvais pas la loupé :D . Bon sinon j'espère que maintenant tu va comprendre ce qui c'est passé lors du chapitre précédant . Sa fait plaisir de voir qu'il ya encor des âme a peu prés pure lol ( et t inkiet j ai trouvé un peu de tps enfin aujourd'hui pour roulé sur mon skate lol )

**Ombrume **:Merci d avoir était gentil sur mes faute d'ortho ect . Mais là j'ai essayé de fair un effor malgré l'heure tardive . Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus .J'espère que celui la osi te plaira . J ai pas souvenir d'avoir fai allusion à de la bouffe quoique la j ai très faim lol .Mais l'humour essai d'être toujour au RDV . Voilà big kiss et merci encor.

**Drago-tu-es-a-moi :** Lol Ta review. Je pouvais pas faire un Brad blond sa aurai était une insulta a notre Dragon nationale . Et puis bon les blonde son po tous con(je suis blondeeuhhhhhhhhhh et névrosé lol ).Super heureuse que Toi tu es aimé ma fic lol . enfin bon j'espere que la suite te plaira . :D

**Valama :** Contente que la fic te plaise :D . Pour ce qui est d eposter vite je susi désolé de mettre aussi longtps mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de taffe . Mais mon engagement est tenu j ai poster avant les vacance de février. J espère que la suite va te plaire :D

**Bloody the Slytherin**lol oui la fin et un peu dure pour Hermione . Mais que veux tu c'étais un mal nécessaire . Sinon elle n'irai jamais vers notre Dragon national . En espérant que la suite te plaise big kiss a plus ;)

**Sunny'z **: Je suis trop contente que tu m'est rajouté :D . Et surtout heureuse que quelqu'un arrive a dire qu'il apprécie ma façon d écrire lol c'est a noté dans la annale lol .Bon sinon a plus sur le forum . Voilà la suite j'espère quel te plaira aussi :D

**Lyra parry : **Lol Oui brad est un connar. Si vous voulais j'organise une piniata avec Brad en tan que piniata pour nous venger de tout ces mec qui nos prenne pour des gourde .Tien voilà la suite . Bon pour que Draog te console faut que tu voi sa avec la Mere Rowling . lol Mais moi je te le prete avec plaisir . Es espérant que tu aime la suite big kiss .

**Feylie :** Ta review me va droite au cœur . Sincèrement moi qui adore tes fic . et toi qui vient lire la mienne lol . Et qui en dit autan de bien . Oula c'est trop . Bon vola la suite . En espérant que sa te plaise :D . Serieu tu ma booster t'inkiet c'est juste qu'il me faut trouvé du tps pour tapé a l ordi ce qui est dure lol. Allé big kiss et encor merci .

**Fraise Tagada :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ma petit fraise toujours la L. Sa me fiat super plaisir . Je t adore lol .Bon sinon pour devenir membre de la L.P.D.D.H. Po de problem il suffit de demandé et c'est fait lol . J'atten ta fanfare et tes pompom girl avec impatience

Big kiss a toi ma ptit Fraise et vive les fraise tagada (Miam j ai faim moi maintenan c'est malin snif a rien amanger --)

Bon voilà 9review pour se chapitre je suis tro contente lol . A marqué » d'une pierre blanche . Bon maintenan je vous laisse avec la suite de ces passionnantes aventure pendant que moi je m en vais retrouvé mon agreable Dodo lol . Big kiss a toutes et a tous (je cori po k il y ai de mes mais c'est ont jamais )

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre12 : Seconde chance.

_Hermione : Br..Bra...Brad qu'es que tu fait ...Marie… ?_fit la jeune fille d'un voie presque inaudible .

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux . Et là elle explosa en sanglot .L'émotion était trop forte.

Elle parti en courant bousculant Drago qui se trouvais juste derrière elle .Elle fonça à travers la maison en direction du jardin.

Drago se retourna d'un air mauvais vers le couple étendu sur le lit à moitié nu. Lorsque Brad croisa son regard. Il commença à sentir des grosses gouttes perlais sur son front .

_Brad :Merde! Attend Marie je doit allé la rattraper._ Fit-il d'un aire plus que gêné à l'attention de la fille qui l'accompagné.

Il prit son pantalon et passa devant Drago en espérant que ce dernier le laisserai passer sans aucun problème. Mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme celui-ci s'interposa devant lui au même instant .

_Brad reprenant soudainement confiance et bondant la poitrine :Laisse moi passer blondinet !_(nan mais comment qu'il cause a notre Dragon chéri ce pauvre pek ?)

_Drago : Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de continuer tes petites affaires avec ta salope ._ Cracha-t-il à l'intention du jeune garçon et de la jeune fille .

_Drago : Franchement tu me donne envi de vomir .Faire ça à elle !A la même soirée. Tu es la pire des enflures .(ouai bien dit mon Dragounet yipi)._

Brad crus voir les yeux du jeune garçon devenir rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il parlais. En voyant cela il préféra obéir au blond .

_Drago : Ah au faite j'ai encore oublié de te dire !_ Drago avait presque dit cela d'un ton enjoué . Ce qui surpris énormément le brun .

Drago s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire . Ce qui n'augurais rien de bon .Puis d'un coup d'un seul .Il n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il ce prit un superbe coup direct de la part de Malfoy . (ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii va si Drago t'es le meilleur :fille complètement hystérique en train de sauté partout ).

_Drago : Ceci .Pauvre Merdeux !(ça c 'était de l'insulte ptdr)_

Le pauvre Brad s'effondra direct sous le coup . Le sang commencer déjà à couler de son nez. Marie cria de peur lorsqu'elle vit son amant s'effondrer et ce précipita vers lui pour le soutenir . (bien fait pour sa gueule .. qui a dit que je l aimai pas lol).

Puis le jeune blond sorti de la chambre d'un pas décidé en direction du rez-de-chaussée .

En bas la fête continuais comme si de rien n'étais . Il avait demander si quelqu'un avec vu Hermione .Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre ou d'autre essayé d'articuler quelques mots mais à cause de la quantité d'alcool ingurgité durant la soirée . Cela n'avait pas grand sens aux oreilles du jeune homme .

Puis soudain il vis une ombre passez dans le jardin .

« sa doit être elle . je vais allez voir » ce mit-il à penser . Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine . Il n'aurais su expliquer pourquoi . Mais il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve . Il fallait qu'il la console . Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle ouvre cette putain de porte . Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté . Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas son ami. Et que donc sa parole avait ,au fond , que bien peu d'importance pour la jeune fille . Rien qu'a cette pensé qu'il ne soit rien au yeux de la jeune fille lui faisait horriblement mal .

Dehors ,le jardin était faiblement éclairé par les rayons d'une demi-lune .Il vit la jeune fille assise au fond du jardin . Elle avait les genoux ramené prés de son visage ,entouré pas ses bras . Sa tête était baissée et elle semblais regarder au loin . Il est vrai que le paysage qu l'on pouvais voir dans cette direction était tout simplement magique. La plaine de la cité s'étendais sous leur yeux et était baigné de lumière par l'astre lunaire .Le lumière de la ville scintillaient de mille feux. Mais la seul taches noir à ce tableaux était pour le jeune homme les petits sanglots étouffés de la jeune fille qui se trouvais à quelque mètre de lui.

Avait-il le droit d'approcher . Au fond de lui il le désirait plus que tous . Mais il lui avait fait tellement de mal par le passée. Etait-il vraiment le mieux placé pour la consoler après ce qui venait de se passer .

« Remarque aucun de ses soit disant amis ne c'est rendu compte de ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques minutes . Allé et puis merde au diable les conséquences .Tu a fait une promesse . Tu es un Malfoy ,un Homme de parole . »

_Drago : Hermione ? Ca va ?_ fit-il d'une voix chaude et s'incère tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Hermione fut autan surprise par la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre que par le contact qu'elle venait de recevoir . Mais la rancune et la colère était encor trop présente dans son cœur .

_Hermione se retournant violemment pour rompre le contact avec la main de Drago :Qu'es que tu me veut sale Serpent ? Tu crois que je n'est pas assez souffert . Tu viens pour en rajouter une couche c'est ça ? Va ci lâches toi sa doit te manqué depuis le début de la semaine , non ?_

Drago ne fut pas trop surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille .Et ne répondit pas tout de suite . Les mots que venait de prononcer la jeune sorcière ne l'avait pas trop affecté . Mais ce fut plutôt le regard qu'elle lui lança qui lui fit le plus de mal .C'était un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien . C'était celui qui lui lançait souvent lorsqu'il était à Poudlard . Un regard rempli de mépris . Un regard rempli de haine . Un regard qui vous glace le sang sur place . Heureusement pour lui le sien n'était déjà pas très chaud .Mais c'est toute les images de haine et de souffrance accumulées qu'elles lui projetèrent qui le toucha le plus . Il se revit ,lui, la descendant plus bas que terre . Tout ses moments à lui où il se faisait humilier par son propre père .

_Hermione s'énervant devant son manque de réaction: Qu'es qui te prend ? finalement tu na rien à me dire ! Je suis si pitoyable que je ne mérite même plus tes réplique acerbes . C'est bien !Peut-être que comme ça tu me laissera enfin vivre comme je l'entend ? Sans que l'air que je respire puisse pollué le tien ._

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'énervait contre lui . Qu'elle part il avait tout de même essayé de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans cette maudite chambre. Mais pourquoi il ne répondait pas . Il avait l'air tellement calme et passibles . On aurait dit-il qu'il avait presque pitié d'elle. Non sa elle ne le voulait pas . Surtout pas de la pitié d'un Serpentard , surtout pas lui . Non ,elle en avait marre elle était fatigué . Fatigué de ces hommes . De tout ces connards qui lui faisait mal . Qui la faisait tant souffrir .Puis énerver par le manque de réaction de son « compagnon » , elle se leva pour s'éloigner de lui .

_Hermione : Bien puisque tu na rien a me dire ! Je vais m'en allé le plus loin possible de toi . J'en ai marre de vous . Tout ces mec qui qui … oh et puis MERDE !_ Hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglot de colère. A cause de l'alcool et de la fatigue elle n'arrivé même plus à trouver ses mots .Elle se trouvait si pitoyable . Finalement il avait toutes les raisons de se foutre de sa gueule pensa-t-elle. Puis lorsqu'elle tourna le dos à son pire ennemis pour s'enfuir loin de lui. Elle senti de nouveaux sa main sur son bras pour la retenir. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face pour lui administrer la plus belle baffe jamais envoyé .(moi j'ai un conseil lol ne jamais faire cocu une fille ptdr sa fait mal. le pauvre drago il s'en prend plein la gueule) Celui-ci se pris la baffe en pleine face .

Hermione attendais la réaction qui serait certainement violente . Mais ce qu'il fit la surpris tellement que son cœur manqua un battement .Drago venait de l'enlaçais dans ses bras .A ce moment là elle voulu le frappé et hurler . Ce retrouver loin très loin de ces bras qui finalement lui apporté bien trop de chaleur pour son pauvre cœur meurtrie.

_Hermione : Lâche moi Malfoy ,lâche moi …_l'implora-t-elle entre deux sanglot tout en le rouant de coup de poing comme elle le pouvais.

_Drago :Hermione. Calme toi ! S'il te plais . Je sais que je mérite tous ces coups . Peut-être même bien plus que ce connard de Brad._ Fit-il d'un vois calme et rassurante à l'oreille de la jeune fille .

L'entente de son prénom prononcé pour la première fois par son ennemis lui fit un bien plus grand effet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut .Et elle reparti dans une avalanche de sanglot tout en s'effondrant dans les bras du Serpantard.(qui veut des madeleines . Elle son belle mes madeleines )

_Drago : Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur loin de là . Mais laisse moi te soutenir ce soir . Juste ce soir tu en a besoin .Alors si cela te fait du bien frappe moi . Frappe moi autan que tu le veux ._ Continua-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi rassurante . Ce qui déstabilisa encor plus la jeune fille .

_Hermione : Malfoy ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Tu me fait mal ? Tu a décidais de me tuer ce soir c'est ça ?Achève moi tout de suite s'il te plait j'ai trop mal. Mal en dedans !_ Lui lâcha-t-elle d'un air suppliant les yeux mouillé .

Dans son regard il pu lire un nombre indescriptible de sentiments. Elle voulait savoir d'ou venait se changement de comportement trop soudain de sa part .

_Drago : S'il te plait ne cherche pas à comprendre . Moi même je ne peut pas te le dire . Je sais juste que depuis quelques jour je change .Ou non je ne change pas . Mais quelqu'un à su lire en moi . Et cet personne à su m'accorder sa confiance . Tu sais je crois que finalement je n'ai était que l'ombre de moi-même toutes ces années . S'il te plait je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance à vie . Ce serait vraiment trop te demander et je ne sais même pas si je pourrait honorer cette confiance .Mais juste ce soir . Laisse moi une seconde chance ._

Il avait dit cela comme dans un souffle .La jeune fille en entendant ce discours fut légèrement bouleversait (légèrement mais bien sur elle est toute retourné la pauvre --).Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux .Elle ne savait quoi dire. Drago ne savait plus trop comment réagir devant ce manque de réaction et ce trouva de nouveau mal à l'aise et du lutté pour ne pas retrouvé son amure de glace .

_Hermione :Euh es-ce que tu pourrait me lâcher. Je suis pas très à l'aise. S'il te plait . _fit-elle rouge comme une pivoine réalisant que sa devait faire bien 10minute qu'elle était là à pleurer dans les bras de son pire ennemi . Enfin ennemis elle ne savait plus trop comment le nommé. ( Alors il s'appel Drago lol ).

_Drago : Euh bien sur … désolé. Mais bon c'était le seule moyen que tu ne parte pas à des kilomètres de moi . Pas que je te veuille absolument dans mes bras . Mais bon dans l'état où tu est ,et avec la dose d'alcool que tu a bu ce n'ai pas très prudent que tu t'éloigne de trop . Et Dennis me tuerait donc euh …._Fit-il instinctivement pour cacher le fait qu'il avait apprécié cette douce étreinte avec la jeune fille .Son cœur battait a 100 à l'heure . Mais pourquoi lui faisait t'elle ressentir tous ces sentiments plus étrange les un que les autres .

_Hermione : Oh oui Dennis .. Mais dit moi il ne t'aurait comme même pas demandé de veiller sur moi ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un coup avec une léger pointe de colère dans la voix.

_Drago : Euh … Oui ._ lui répondit-il simplement comme un enfant tout en baissant le regard .

Il sentait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas le genre de fille qui appréciait d'être chaperonné sans son accord .

_Hermione : Décidément il ne changera jamais .Il est pire que mon père celui-là ._ continua-t-elle toujours avec une pointe de colère dans la voix . Mais si Drago avait gardé la tête levé il aurait vu le léger sourire qui était passé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille .

_Drago : Ne t'en prend pas à lui . Tu sais il tiens beaucoup à toi . Et désolé de remémorai l'évènement de se soir . Mais je pense qu'il avait raison de ne pas apprécier ce Brad . Il veut te protéger ._ fit-il en redressant la tête vivement sentant la colère monter en repensant à l'ex amant de la jeune fille .

Mais là il vit quelque chose qui le fit perdre complètement pied .

A la réflexion vive de Drago à l'égard de son cousin ,La rouge et or ne pu qu'éprouver un élan de sympathie pour le jeune garçon. Et ne pu réprimé un merveilleux sourire lorsqu'elle vu son visage complètement révolté à l'allusion de l'évènement de ce soir .Elle le trouva attendrissant (arf arf genre allé merde dit le qu'il est super mignon notre draog cheri lol) . Elle découvrait effectivement un nouveau Drago Malfoy.

_Hermione : Ne t'inquiète pas !Je crois même que je penserais à le remercier ._ fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage . Ce qui fuit ressentir une étrange sensation au jeune homme .Mais le visage de la jeune fille ce voilà de nouveau en repensant à Brad.

_Hermione : Je le déteste. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça après ce qu'il ma dit l'autre jour. Je suis vraiment trop naïve . Comment ai-je pu le croire c'était trop beau pour être vrais. _Quelques larme perlèrent de nouveaux sur le bord de ses yeux .

La voyant ainsi réagire Drago sorti immédiatement un mouchoir (propre s'il vous plait) de sa poche et le tandis a la jeune fille pour qu'elle essuie ses yeux humides.

_Hermione : Je veux lui faire payer à cet enculé ._Cracha-t-elle en prenant le mouchoir de son camarade (vous avez vu c'est un camarade maintenant que de progrès ).

Drago esquissa un sourire en entendant la jeune fille s'exprimer ainsi .

_Drago : Pour ça ne t'inquiet pas trop je crois qu'il va pisser le sang pendant bien 3h avec ce qui je lui ai envoyé dans la figure ._ lui fit-il avec un sourire au lèvre du genre je suis très fière de moi ( un mec quoi lol qu'il es mimi tout plein ah je craque ).

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux rond .

_Hermione : Tu l'as frapper ?_ le jeune homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête ._T'es trop fort toi alors . Eh bah quand quelqu'un te confie un tâche tu la fait jusqu'au bout ._fit-elle en explosant de rire .

Drago se mit a rire de bon cœur avec elle . c'était tellement agréable . Maintenant il s'avait pourquoi il haïssait tellement saint Potter et ces amis .Parce qu'ils connaissaient pleins de moments comme celui là. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu d'amis pour vivre ce genre de moments .A cause de son merveilleux père . On lui avait toujours appris qu'éprouver des sentiment était un signe de faiblesse . Mais lorsqu'il les regard eux ,et elle ,c'est ce qui faisait leur force finalement . Hermione lui faisait découvrir une nouvelle force. Mais il était encor trop fière au fond de lui pour le reconnaître.( ah les mec et leur foutu fierté ).

Soudain Hermione senti un frisson lui parcourir l 'échine .C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que son petit débardeur.(C'est vrais que c'est la tenu la plus approprié pour traîné dehors un soir d'octobre ).

_Hermione :Euh J'ai un peu froid . Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de rentrée ._Fit-elle d'un voie un peu tremblante.

Drago percutant que la jeune fille ne portait effectivement que son petit débardeur .Il enleva son sweet afinde lui mit sur les épaule .

_Drago : Hum tu à raison . Je ne suis pas sur qu'un petit débardeur sois la tenir idéal pour lutter contre le froid d'octobre ._Lui fit-il sur un ton taquin .

Hermione accpeta volontiers le vêtement que lui passer le jeune homme .Mais elle était pour lui répondre quoique se soit.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi tous deux vers l'entré du salon. Mais une fois devant la bais vitrée la jeune femme se stoppa . Les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux .

_Hermione :Euh … Est que tu pourrait allé chercher nos affaires .j'ai très envi de rentrer à la maison . Je suis fatigué !_fit-elle en essayant de masquer son trouble .

Drago compris tout de suite ce qui se passait en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille .

_Drago : Bien sur je vais les chercher mais attend au moins au chaud . Je voudrai pas que ton cousin me tue parce que tu a attraper une pneumonie. _Fit-il à la jeune fille d'un sourire franc.

_Hermione : Euh … ok. Je vais t'entendre dans l entrée ._

Drago disparue dans la foule de jeune en plein délire .Hermione quand a elle espéré de tout cœur que « l'autre connard » soit encor dans les bras « sa salope » d'ancienne amie .

Lorsuq'elle arriva devant l'entrée elle entendit le début d'un de ses chanson préferé .

**Hey sister are you all alone?(Hey soeur tu est toute seule?)**

**I'm standing out your window(je reste debout devant ta fenetre)**

**Hey little sister can I come inside there(Hey petite soeur puis-je venir à l'intèrieur?)**

**I want to show you all my love( Je veux te voir tout entière mon amour )**

**I want to be the only one( je veux être l'unique )**

**I know you like nobody ever, baby (Je sais que tu n'ai pas comme tout le monde , bébé )**

Pourquoi les parole luis rappelait-elle l'étrange moment qu'elle venait de passez avec Drago ?Ce qu'ils venait de vivre était vraiment étrange . Comme un grand frère qui était venu accourir au prés de sa petit sœur pour la protéger du Grand méchant loup(ne voyait aucune allusion ).Peut-être même plus qu'un grand frêre . Vraiment étrange .

**Little sister can't you find another way (Petite sœur tu ne peux trouver un autre choix )**

**No more living life behind a shadow (ne vie plus la vie derrière une ombre)**

Oui il fallait qu'elle arret de vivre dans l'ombre .Aujourd'hui elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter cette étrange lien qui s'était formé .

**You whisper secrets in my ear (tu chuchotte des secrets a mon oreille)**

**Slowly dancing cheek to cheek( dançant doucement joue contre joue)**

**Such a sweet thing when you open up, baby(Une chose si douce lorsque tu t'ouvre , bébé )**

**They say I'll only do you wrong (Ils disent que je te ferais seulement du tord)**

**Come together cause I understand (allons ensemble parler je comprend)**

**Just who you really are yeah, baby (juste qui tu es vraiment Yeah , bébé )**

Drago était dans la chambre des parents de la maîtresse de maison pour reprendre leur manteaux .

Lorsqu'il en ressortie les paroles de la chanson qui passé dans la sono vinrent se loger dans son esprit .

Cela lui fesait tellement penser au moment qu'il venait de partageais avec Hermione .Il n'avait pas vraiment recueillis de confidences . Mais au fond des ses yeux il avait pu lire qu'elle lui accordais sa confiance. Un lien étrange venais de se former .Elle avait ouvert son âle pour lui au fond de ses yeux . Et il aviat pu voir qu'elle lui donnait cette deuxième chance malgré toutes les chose et le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.Elle était resté la même pour lui .

**Little sister can't you find another way (Petite sœur tu ne peut trouver un autre choix)**

**No more living life behind a shadow (Ne vie plus la vie dans l'ombre )**

Non il n'avait d'autre choix . Il se l'était promis . Elle le ferait sortir des ces ombres infectieuses.

**(Queen of the stone age,"Little Sister)**

La chanson ce termina au moment il avait rejoint sa "compagnon" . Elle lui dit le plus merveilleux des sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lui tendre son manteaux qu'elle devait désirer ardemment .

C'est ainsi qu'il quittèrent le domicile de la jeune Alice . Pour s'en retourné chez la jeune lionne .

Mais sur le trajet du retour . La pauvre jeune fille , complètement exténué par les épreuve enduré durant la soirée s'effondra de fatigue sur son voisin après avoir murmuré quelque mots étrange que ne compris pas le jeune homme .

Drago l'ayant entendu marmonné ces paroles étranges, c'était retourné vers la jeune fille et la rattrapa au vol .Lorsqu'il la récupéra dans ses bras il se rendu compte immédiatement que la jeune fille était profondément endormie .N'osant pas la réveillé il la pris sur son dos en bloquant ses bras en attachant ensemble les manche du manteau de al jeune fille ,et la soutenant pas les cuisse .(attention tu remonte po plus haut je t ai a l'œil ).

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant la maison il remarqua que la voiture de Dennis était devant la maison il en déduisit qu'il devait être rentré et donc peut-être qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Le jeune homme ne se voyait vraiment pas fouillé dans les poche de la jeune fille pendant son sommeil .(quoique sa aurai pu être marrant.)

Il arriva devant la porte et tenta sa chance . Par bonheur sa déduction était bonne .

Il entra . essaya de se déchaussé . Referma le verrou de la porte derrière lui.

Monta tant bien que mal les escalier pour atteindre l'étage supérieur . Ce n'est pas que la jeune fille était lourd . Mais comme elle était endormi . Elle était reposé de tout son poids sur le dos du pauvre jeune Serpent .

Il déposa la jeune fille sur son lit. Il osa tout de même lui enlever son manteau et c'est chaussures . Mais pour le reste il se dit qu'il ne fallait mieux pas . Sinon les choses risquait d'être interprété bizarrement . Et certainement pas a son avantage. Il ne voulais pas briser le faible lien qui c'était établie entre la griffondore et lui .

Il la mis sous sa couette la regarda dormir quelques minutes . Elle avait l'air tellement calme. Tellement sereine qu'on aurai du mal à croire qu'il y a quelque heures . La jeune fille avait encaissé une épreuve assez douloureuse pour un individu. Elle était comme une petit fille . Une petite fille qu'il avait vraiment envi de protéger . Maintenant , il arrivait a peu prés a comprendre le lien qui pouvait lier Potter et la belette à la jeune fille .

Il se décidas enfin a quitter la pièce . Cette fille lui faisait vraiment ressentir des choses étranges.

Il ne savait quoi en penser mais une chose était sur il voulais sortir de l'ombre. Il voulait croire en sa lumière pour sortir de cette ombre qui le rongeais depuis trop longtemps.

C'est sur cette pensé qu'il alla rejoindre sa chambre .

Dennis dormais déjà . Drago se désabilla rapidement et plongea sous les drap afin d'essayer de trouver un sommeil sans rêver repensant pour son âmes bouleversé .

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de se chapitre . Certes il n'est pas très long et j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire. Mais bon j'ai énormément de travail c'est tant ci dans ma prépa . donc le prochain chapitre ce sera pas avant un petit moment .Donc j en suis désolé mais le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus gai (quoique celui la n'est pas vraiment triste long on a encor un peu de tps avant les chapitre sombre . ).

Donc j'attend vos reviews pour savoir si sa vous a plus . Et j espère a dans moins d 'un moi .

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut .


	13. Open your eyes

**Attention :Ceci est une version béta en attend que ma bété lectrice relise le chapitre :d'ici quelque jour la version corrigé promis… mais j estime que vous avais assez attendus lol**

Bonjourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Oui C'est moi Darkim the queen of konery, la seule, la grande, l'unique. Je vous ai manqué ?( Aie qui es qui ma balancer sa chaussure à la gueule… Eh merde C'est ma pointure.…BALANCE LA SECONDE POVRE CLOCHE nan mais je vous jure aucune éducation.)

Bon Bref après de très très long mois d'absence je suis de retour. Je pourrait vous sortir tout un tas d'excuses bidons pour me faire pardonné... Mais j'avoue que j'y ai pas pensé donc j'en es pas à fournir… hormis les plus sincères trop de taff …Trop de problèmes existentiels … de passages à vide… de pt1 de merde « elle sont passé où ces $¤µµµµ de feuilles où j'avait écrit le début du chapitre. Donc voilà mon entreprise fut longue, non périlleuse … Mais je suis là alors arrêtons ce blabla long et ennuyeux que vous allé vous empressé de sauter, parce qu'en faite vous vous en foutez( et vous avez bien raison … Mais où sont passé mes pt1 de prince. J'ai faims. Je deviens de plus en plus grossière excusez moi !)

Donc tout d'abord réponses aux reviews. Bah oui parce que je suis encor et toujours une rebelle niark niarkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Tout d'abord honneur à :

**Bloody crow :** _merci ma p'tit chéris pour ta reviews ça ma fait plaisir... pour Drago … C'est un vrais potes … je dirait que C'est un vrais mec tout cour… nan Drago n'est pas un sexe symbole d'abord… J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas tout autant._

**Kinoko.kinoko :**_Mais je trouve ça tout à fait normal de répondre aux reviews. Sinon ou est l'intérêt d'en écrire si personne vous répond en face…en ce qui concerne Brad oui .. il la bien mérité aussi je trouve … comment ça sadique pas du tout… Et merci d apprécier mes petite aparté … J'ai des amies qui me disait que sa faisait trop lourd … Mais je peu pas m'empêché de commenter alors .. voilas elles sont pas prêtent de disparaître.. te souhait une excellente lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

**Fraise Tagada :**_Ma petite fraise tu es toujours là …toujours aussi heureuse de voir ta reviews . je t'imagine trop en pom-pom girl toute seule devant ton PC … Mais tu a raison… Il le faut… mais je voudrais bien …mais … j'ai pas ce genre de costume chez moi…lol. Merci également de trouver autant de qualificatifs élogieux pour ma fic sa fait chaud au cœur. Me reste plus qu'a te souhait une très bonne lecture en espérant que la suite te plairas également._

_Pleins de gros bisous ma ptit fraise tagada( j ai envis de fraise tagada maintenant C'est malin.)_

**Vamala **_Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. T'inquiet je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. Et oui je vais mettre beaucoup de temps déçus … J'ai tant de chose a faire….Mais Je ne lâcherais pas promis… . Merci encore et j'espère très bonne lecture. Big kiss ._

**Cindy2008 :**_alors Drago n'existe que dans un livre (pour ma part dans les film après l âge de onze ans la nature na pas gâté l acteur concerné… ) Parce que c'est justement un personnage d e fiction….Pauvre de nous…. Enfin bref je ne suis pas sur que Drago n'ai jamais eu ce genre de comportement mais lui il était plus doué… il faisait pas ça alors que la copine officiel et sur place lol. Enfin je en fait qu'extrapolé. Merci encor pour ta reviews. En espérant que la suite te plairas autant que le début.. big kiss._

**Feylie**_Lol toi me vénérerais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie … c'est trop…Ah je t adore toi .. tu me fait trop rire… allez chante nous la suite s'il te plait…c'est cool comme un ouragan…Bon bref je divague. Voilas enfin la suite… j'espère que sa te plaira tout autant… Brad n'est plus.. le champs et libre… mais es que je vais faire ma méchante .. je ne sais pas j'hésite lol… allé bonne lecture et merci encor._

**Lyra parry : **_J'ai une grand nouvelle pour toi… j'ai enfin levé une partis du voile sur la petite malédiction de Drago …. Mais bon j'ai po tout dis nan plus se serait pas drôle sinon… . Allé encor une peu de patience … pour le moment je te propose déjà ça . J espère que ça te plairas. Merci encor pour ta review. Et bonne lecture . big kiss._

'**Tite mione :**_ Bonjour a toi petit mione … bienvenue dans mon monde complètement … je sais pas quoi mais pas très net… en tout cas… Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plairas autant que le début. Bonne lecture. Big kiss._

**Dio-khan : **_kikoo ma chéris guanoapessienne … hihi trop contente que ça t'est plus … C'était pas forcement évidemment pour une fan comme toi ( et moi) ….Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitre précédent… le concert c'est pour dans le prochain chapitre je pense…Rah qu'en es qu'on ce voitttttttt… Et ouai t'inquiet sa va pogoté dure… hihi. Allé plein de gros bisou et excellent lecture. Guano apes for ever._

**Tanuki lady: **_Ma chéris... trop contente que tu soit venu lire… en ce qui concerne Hermione.. bah euh…Voilà elle a droit de piqué sa crise d ado comme tout le monde. J' espère que la suite du délire te plaira tout autant … big kiss à bientôt j'espère._

**Witchia :**_ alors d'une je tiens a vous présenter ma nouvelle bêta lectrice. Parce qu'il est vrais que je suis une catastrophe en orthographe …Merci d avoir donné ton opinion sur chaque chapitres …Hermione n'est pas qu'un métaleuse… tu me connais lol… Elle a des goût très varie elle a fait écouter du TLC a Drago quand même lol. Et nan Harry ne laisse pas olivier De Bois lol.. prochain chapitre attention…. Allé merci encor et bonne lecture a bientôt .. en espérant que tu ne souffrira pas trop a tout relire… :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :Open your eyes**

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courrait dans cette forêt. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il y était entrée. Si! Un éclaire de lucidité venait de lui rappeler. C'était encor un des caprices de son père. Il était sûrement en trains de l'attendre gentiment à la lisère du bois, pendant que lui essayait d'échapper à une espèce de créature inconnu, sans la moindre arme. Une épreuve avait-il dit. Mais le jeune homme sentait bien, au fond de lui, que c'était bien plus que ça.

A cause de la faible présence de lumière lunaire dans le bois, il ne vit pas le fossé qui ce trouvait devant lui et y courut droit dedans. Il y tomba dans un bruit sourd, puis un gémissement de douleur ce fit entendre. Le pauvre garçon venait de s'empalait le bras sur un pieu en bois. Mais sur son visage on pouvait plus lire de la peur que de la souffrance.

Puis une ombre gigantesque passa au dessus du fossé. Quelques goût de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le front du jeune. Puis l'ombre vint ce pencher au dessus du fossé.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant comme la braise sur lui. Il savait que la bête l'avait débusqué. Il était pris au piège, il allait mourir… Il le sentait. Soudain deux énormes rubis rouges se fixèrent sur lui. Il était paralysé.

_Créature: Hum… Bienvenus à toi jeune Malfoy. Ne crains rien!_

Drago eu un hoquet de stupeur lorsque la bête ce mis à lui parler d'une voix profonde et sombre.

_Créature: Je sens que tu a peur…C'est un sentiment peut recommandable lorsque l'on trouve le culot de venir souiller mes terres Jeune Malfoy…._ lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Drago n'osait même plus respirer. Il était terrorisé par ces deux fentes rougies comme la lave d'un volcan, qui le regardé avec tant d'insistance.

_Créature: Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale jeune Malfoy…. Car aujourd'hui je vais prendre ce que j'attend depuis tant d'années…Et ceux qui on crut pouvoir dominer le pouvoir en t'envoyant vont bientôt déchanter…tu seras l'outil de ma vengeance contre ces êtres bien trop audacieux._ Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.(Sexy Kalimshar hihi Arrêt de le draguer, il est déjà réservé…je viens de tout cassé là )

Puis la bête se redressa sur les bords du fossé. Il se produisit un phénomène qui glaça le sang du jeune serpantard. La bête était en train de se métamorphosé sous ses yeux en un homme de grande sature, d'une beauté surnaturel, de long cheveux noir comme le jais lui tombèrent sur les épaule. Il y avait une puissance qui se dégageait de cet être. Drago aurait voulu mourir sur place pour ne pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne voulait devenir le pantin de personne.

Son père l'avait encor manipuler, sûrement dans le but de satisfaire le Lord Noir. Mais le monstre n'avait pas était dupé. Il avait mal, la fièvre commençait à l'envahir.

Un bruit de métal le sorti de ses songes. L'homme se tenait toujours sur les bords du fossé et venait de sortir une dague finement travaillée. Cette lame ressemblait fortement à une dent de dragon taillé.

_Créature: Bien maintenant passons au plus intéressant …_ fit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Ces deux pupilles se rétractèrent comme celle d'un dragon.

En une fraction de second la créature fondit sur sa proie et enfonça la dague dans le cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci hurla de tout son être. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher son âme.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans son lit chez Hermione. Les draps étaient trempés de sueurs.

Il senti une douleur se répandre dans tout son être. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa respiration était saccadé.

Lorsqu'il retrouva un souffle plus régulier, il commença à observer les alentours.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir… il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil… Il était 6h du matin… Dennis n'était pas là. Il ne devait pas être rentré hier soir. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que son groupe était au grand complet et passait leur après-midi à répéter pour le concert qui aurait lieu demain. Cela faisait deux jour que Hermione et lui c'était en quelque sorte rapproché. Mais leur relation n'avait pas plus évolué que ça . Ils recommençaient même à ce rabaisser comme avant. Cette pensée l'affecta quelque peu ( hum hum à lala …pauvre petit chose va tien prend du chocolat…. Darkim: Lupin Qu'es que tu fou là dégage… Lupin : Bah euh je lui remonte le moral…Darkim : je peu en avoir aussi …)

« Rah ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à elle! Je m'en fou » (bah bien sur et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre). Il se leva vivement. Sortit de la chambre. Il fessait encor nuit dehors. Hermione devait encor dormir pensa-t-il. « Mais quelle marmotte celle là je te jure !» songea-t-il dans un sourire en passant devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Entra et s'y enferma. Son bras continuait de le brûlait. En passant devant la glace il comprit pourquoi. Son corps était de nouveau recouvert de fins tatouages noir et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur rouge sang. Il fallait qu'il essai de se calmer pour faire reculer le maléfice.

Peu à peu en fessant le vide dans son esprit, les tatouages mouvaient sur son corps pour se concentrer sur la source du mal. Un foi fait, une grande fatigue s'empara de lui. Un bruit de porcelaine brisé ce fit entendre suivit d'un bruit sourd puis le trou noir.

Hermione venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle venait à nouveau de refaire cet étrange rêve. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était 6h05.

« Putain c'est pas possible» pensa-t-elle. «Il est trop tôt, allé mémé rendort toi! En plus cet aprem on va voir le groupe.» Elle se laissa glisser dans son lit, puis se mit à repenser à ce «on». Oui le «on» désignait Drago et elle. Elle s'étonnait de penser à lui par son prénom. Pour elle sa avait toujours était Malfoy … et ça continuai à l'être dans le langage courant. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser à lui avec la même haine qu'elle lui vouait depuis ce jour. Le jour il a été le seul à venir l'épauler. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce changement d'attitude si soudain. Ni ces nouveaux sentiments qui bourgeonnaient en elle à l'égard du serpantard. Mais plutôt que de les cultiver, elle préférait les rejeter. Elle avait peut-être peur d'être déçus, ou de découvrir des choses qui lui changeraient sa vision de celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Mais il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensés (comme d'hab. elle va arrêté de pensé quand elle ? ) Par un bruit de casse provenant de la salle de bain.

Prise de peur, elle n'hésita pas deux fois. Elle sorti de la chambre en trombe et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.(super logique quoi? Ca pourrait être un voleur). Elle essaya d'ouvrir mais celle-ci était verrouillé.. Prise de panique, elle tambourina sur la porte.

_Hermione: DRAGO … T'es là ?(comment elle sait que c'est lui … rah C'est vrais c'est miss je sais tout )Putain DRAGO OUVREEEEEEEEE._

Dans la panique le prénom du jeune homme était sorti naturellement. Puis après une minute qui sembla une éternité pour la jeune lionne. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago pâle comme un linge. Il avait du sang qui coulait de son nez et une légère égratignure sur le front.

Hermione se retint de lui sauter au cou tellement elle avait eu peur(mais nan vas y lance toi ).

Mais elle lui força le passage pour entrer dans la pièce.

_Hermione: Qu'es qui c'est passé? Ca va?_ Elle parlait très vite. Elle était encor sous le choc. _C'est quoi ce sang?_

Drago percevait à peine le son de la voix d'Hermione. Quand il se senti défaillir à nouveau(Et le mythe de la virilité s'effondre avec nannnnnnnnnnn).

Hermione le vit s'effondrer contre le mur. Elle se précipita vers lui pour tenter de le soutenir.

_Hermione: EH … qu'es qui t' arrive répond moi ._

Devant le manque de réaction de son «compagnon » elle attrapa un verre sur le lavabo. Le remplis et le vida au visage du jeune homme. Ce qui eu l'effet escompté. Une lueur de colère se réanima enfin dans les pupilles presque argenté du garçon.

_Drago s'essuyant l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage: Hermione merde! Suis tout trempé maintenan ._

_Hermione: Quoi … ! Au ça va arrête de te plaindre. C'était ça ou la baffe. Quoi que vu la reconnaissance que tu me donne la deuxième solution aurait était plus approprié._ Lui fit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir digne de Rogue (spécial dédicace à Witchia ).

Drago baissa les yeux devant sa connerie qu'elle lui renvoyai à la figure.

Hermione voyant bien qu'il regrettait sa réaction, enchaîna directement.

_Hermione: Qu'es qui t'es arrivé alors?_

_Drago :euh … j'ai eu un malaise… Je suis pas mal fatigué ces dernier temps. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir._ Fit-il dans un souffle sans oser la regarder en face.

Hermione attrapa un coton et du désinfectant. Se plaça devant lui et lui fit relever la tête afin qu'il croise son regard anxieux.

Elle approcha le coton et commença à lui nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur le visage.

_Hermione: Tu veux en parler?_ lui fit-elle sur un ton rassurant.

Drago ne su quoi dire. Il aurait voulu se confier à elle. Mais il préférait encor se cacher, que de se mettre à nue devant cette jeune femme qui lui faisait trop d'effet à son goût…

_Drago:Oh! Des cauchemar …Rien de très grave! Mais j'arrive pas à dormir._

_Hermione: Hum… Je connais!_ Puis son regard fut attiré par le tatouage qu'elle avait déjà aperçu sur le bras du jeune serpent.( espèce de petite voyeuse nan mais je te jure)

_Hermione: Euh … dit moi! C'est quoi ce tatouage._ Fit-elle doucement en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. A ce contact elle sentit un petit courant la faire frémir. Phénomène qui ce produisit également chez le jeune homme.

_Drago regardant la main d'Hermione : Oh… çà, c'est un simple tatouage… Ne t'inquiet pas je ne suis pas encor Mmangemort._ Acheva-t-il avec amertume.

_Hermione: Je ne m'inquiet pas là dessus._ Drago la regarda surpris par ça révélation. Lui qui pensait qu'elle le croyait déjà rattaché au Lord. _Mais il est très joli._ Acheva-t-elle dans un sourire rêveur.

Puis elle se leva et lui tendis une main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la pris sans hésiter. Il était hypnotisé par le sourire rassurant et le regard tendre de la jeune fille.

_Hermione: Allé viens on va manger._

Drago acquiesça mais eu un petit regard gêné pour la porcelaine qui gisait en mille morceaux sur le sol. Hermione le remarqua et lui souri gentiment afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Il lui sourit aussi.(ouai on y est arrivé C'est pas trop tôt )

«qu'il est mimi quand il sourit » ce surpris à penser la jeune fille (pourquoi ils sont tout le temps surpris quand il pense …. )Mais cette fois elle ne chassa même pas cette image de sa tête ( on y arrive eheh). Après tout Drago était devenu un ami depuis cette fameuse soirée. (eh là si vous avez pas lu le début bonjour les sous entendu ).Bon pas les meilleur amis certes, mais au moins ils ne se détestaient plus.

C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, pour un bon petit déjeuner.

Une foi le petit déjeuner prit dans la bonne humeur. Hermione parti se préparer dans la salle de bain du haut. Elle était dans un état d'euphorie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il n'avait pas encor eu l'occasion de voir les membres du groupe de Dennis. Mais Il connaissait maintenant les noms par cœur . Ils s'appellaient Guano Apes (YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH nan cherchait pas c'est juste une fane hystérique derrière moi ). Drago trouvait que c'était un nom assez étrange.(littéralement excréments de singes C sur ya plus jolie comme nom ). Des affiches avaient été placardées quelques jours plutôt dans la ville et Hermione sauter presque de joie en les voyants… Drago se souvint du symbole du groupe: Une espèce de silhouette de chauve sourie. Allez comprendre le lien entre le non du groupe et leur sigle. Drago préféra pas trop y songé. Il avait déjà tant de chose à penser. (hum a oui et c'est quoi ?)

Une bonne heure plus tard Drago attendait Hermione dans le salon en regardant la télé (eh bas sa va on prend vite de bonne habitude )

Celle-ci déboula dans l'entré en hurlant:

_Hermione: Malfoy On y vaaaaaaaaaa. Sinon on va rater le bus._

_Drago: Eh sa va, je suis là. Pas besoin de gueuler et puis c'est pas moi qui mes des heures à me préparé sa fait une …._ Il s'arrêta net de parlé lorsqu'il vit les deux pupilles noir de colères qui le regardaient. _Bon bon ça va j arrive ._

Tout les deux sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus.

_Hermione: Merde … viens dépêche toi il arrive !_

Dargo eu à peine le temps de réagir qu'Hermione venait de lui attraper la mains et l'entraina dans sa course. Il ressenti un petit courant le travers au moment du contact. Il se sentait bien.(Il vont finir électrocutés si ça continue… C'est dangereux )

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au dit arrêt. le bus venais à peine de se stopper. Drago avait toujours un sentiment de peur lorsqu'il voyait cette engin énorme. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment les moldus pouvaient apprécier prendre ce genre de transports.

Une fois monté et payé leur ticket nos deux «compagnons»et prirent place dans une des colonnes sièges vide.

C'est donc après 20minute de trajet dans un mutisme totale que nos deux compères arrivèrent à destination. Chacun étant perdu dans ses petits questionnements existentiels (comme d'hab quoi ).

Hermione sorti Drago de sa rêverie en le secouant pour lui signifier que c'était à cet arrêt qu'ils descendaient. Le jeune homme avait un pressentiment des plus étrange. Pourquoi avait-il revécut cette nuit là dans ses rêves. Il sentait que quelque chose allé ce produire. Quelque chose de terrible.

C'est sur ces pensées bien sombres qu'il suivit Hermione vers la sorti du bus.

Une foi dehors Hermione se dirigea vers l'abri bus pour voir le plan du quartier.

_Hermione: Bon ce n'est pas très loin. Rah je suis trop pressée de les revoir. _Elle sautillait presque sur place en disant cela.

Drago avait le sourire au lèvre c'était tellement …..pitoyable de la voir ainsi «nan mais un peu plus et j allais dire que je trouvais ça mignon… tu débloque complètement mon pauvre vieux. Mais il faut avouer …. Nan tu n'avoue rien du tout».(Des fois je me demande comment ils doivent bien avoir l air con a tt le tps ce parler a eux même )

Drago était en train de secouer énergiquement sa tête pour virer toutes ces pensées plus dérangeante les unes que les autres, quand Hermione le ramena parmi nous.

_Hermione : Il t'arrive quoi ?_

_Drago : Rien c'est juste toi…._Voyant son regard persistant lui intimant de continuer sur sa lancé …. Pourquoi il se sentait bien quand il la voyait comme ça … lorsqu'elle s'intéressait qu'à lui( nombriliste va nan mais te jure)._ Nan mais t'es trop marrante _« mais nonnnnnnn c'était pitoyable que je voulais dire rahhh »_ Pire qu'un gosse qui attend ses cadeaux de noël._

_Hermione : J'ai cru que tu allais dire encor quelque chose de désagréable….Mais C'est que Mister Malgoy deviendrais sociable._ Dit-elle avec humour.

_Drago s'offusquant: Non mais j'ai toujours était très sociable. C'est juste que ….rah nan laisse tombé._

_Hermione: Aurai-je gagner la bataille?_la questionna-t-elle. Avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

_Drago: Pfff n'importe quoi une vraie gamine._ N'empêche que si sa n'avait pas était elle il l'aurait bien embrassé sur l'instant avec ce regard pétillant. « quoi quoi nan jamais … je ne peut pas vouloir embrassé …Cette…rah vivement qu'on retourne à Poudlard je sens que je devient fou ici.»

_Hermione: Gros bêtas vas … Allez viens sinon la gamine va piquer une crise de colère si on arrive pas à l'heure._ Elle avait accompagné ces mots d'un geste que Drago n'apprécia guère

Et Parti en courant .

_Drago : Granger revient ici tout de suite…. Tu sais très bien que personne na le droit de me décoiffer …. Sale vermine attend que je te t'attrape._

Il lui courra après à travers les rues de Londres. Plusieurs fois il faillit l'attraper …Il essayait d'éviter les passants tant bien que mal lorsqu'il en évita un dernier il ne la vit pas s'arrêter et la percuta de plein fouet. Il tenta de la retenir tant bien que mal. Et la saisit fortement entre ses bras. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit q'un tour. Ce mec allait finir par la tuer. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement si chaud… Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi avec lui? Pourquoi une envi si irrésistible de se retourner maintenant et de l'embrassé «nan mais à quoi tu pense ma veille …. Oula les hormone sa va pas du tout » (MAIS ARRETEZ AVEC VOS PT1 D'HORMONES … tout de suite les pauvres….)

Drago l'aida à se redresser. Puis la regarda avec des yeux anxieux .

_Drago: Ca va ta rien?_ Hermione complètement plongé dans le bleu gris de ses yeux ne pu que répondre d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. _Tant mieux! Tiens ça c'est pour avoir osé touché à mes cheveux ._ Puis joignant le geste à la parole il lui ébouriffa à son tour énergiquement les cheveux.

_Hermione : Nan ! Ahhh … Drago arrête !_ Drago à l'attente de son prénom s arrêta sur le champs… Comme sa lui faisait du bien. Pourquoi il ne savait pas … Mais son cœur venait de se réchauffé d'un coup. Pourtant ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il était pris dans la glace.

_Hermione : Nan mais complètement attardé comme mec … bon allée viens c'est là ._

Puis avec une grimace sur le visage ,en essayant de réarranger ses cheveux, elle poussa une lourde porte en fer.

En entrant dans le studio de répétions Drago senti son corps envahi par un étrange sentiment. Il se sentait en sécurité ici.(Là j'avais très envi de mettre une connerie mais j'ose pas…)

Hermione alla s'adresser à un jeune homme qui traînait dans le couloir pour demander où répétait le groupe. Le jeune lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Ce qui eu pour résultas d'énervé un peu le jeune Serpentard. Puis il suivit la jeune lionne dans le dédale de couloir.

Puis un son assez brutal lui parvint aux oreilles. Il su immédiatement que ce «son» était l'œuvre du groupe de Dennis, car Hermione accéléra le pas et un sourire encor plus immense, si c'était possible , s'étendis sur son visage.

Drago commencer à ce demander si elle n'était pas victime d'un mauvais sort pour être autant accros.(EH on insulte pas les fans s'il te plais espèce de fasciste sinon moi et dio-khan on va te faire comprendre ton erreur…. -' ).

Puis Hermione ouvrir une porte sur la droite, on peut plutôt dire qu'elle l'enfonça. Drago toujours derrière préféra garder une distance de sécurité. Même si il appréciait le jeune batteur. Le reste du groupe, si il était aussi barré que lui, sa allé promettre.

Et la réactions ne tarda pas….

_Hermione hystérique : SANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….HENNINGGGGGGGGG …STEFANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN._

Et il vit la dite Sandra, qui est très mignonne soit dit en passant, se jeter dans les bras de la gryffondor. Et sauter comme des gamines en criant de joie.

« Mais où es que je suis tombé là ». Puis il vit un mec avec une coupe de cheveux très bizarre. Les cheveux avait l'air tout emmêlé …. Jordan lee avait dit un jour que ça s'appelait des dreads …. Elles étaient attachées sur le haut et tout le reste était rasé. Quand le jeune homme arriva prêt de Hermione. Celle-ci lui sauta au cou et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue….

_Stefan: Eh eh alors comment sa va petit sœur ?Sa faisait longtemps !_

_Hermione: Eh ouais tu la dis. Bah écoute toujours la meilleur._ lui répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Puis un troisième homme vint vers eux. Pour Le jeune serpent, c'était celui qui paraissait le plus normal en apparence, la fille aussi avait l'air mais vu ce qu'il venait de voir. ( pauvre Sandra elle c'est grillé dés le début …)

En le voyant Hermione lui sauta aussi direct au cou en criant.

_hermione : Popa Hen …. Comment tu ma manqué._ ET le jeune répondit à son étreinte. Drago se surpris à pensé qu'il aurait bien aimé être la place du fameux « popa hen ».

Puis quelqu'un vint posé sa main sur son l'épaule.

_Dennis: Hey toi alors comment tu vas. Eh les gars vous présente Drago un camarade de classe de Mione._

Drago répondit un maigre « _salut » à _l'assemblée puis il vit que les trois compères se dirigèrent vers lui pour le salué.(drago : mamannnnnnn a peurrrrrrrrrr … darkim : vois po pk il son super mimi … drago : bah bien sur… tu vue me tuer…darkim meuh nan .)

_Sandra en lui faisant la bise : Salut … moi c'est Sandra._ Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire

_Henning : Hello moi C'est Henning Sa va bien ?_ le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête

_Stefan lui faisant une petite frappe sur l'épaule: Mais oui Drago on en avait entendu parlé… C'est pas lui le petit gosse de riche prétentieux de ton école ?_

Hermione prit soudain une merveilleuse teinte vermeille à la déclaration du bassiste … Comme toujours il mettait les deux pied dans le plat. Elle voyait déjà Drago se renfermer à l'entente de ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur lui par le passé. Pourquoi ça la gêné autant. C'est vrais que sa avait était une belle enflure. Mais aujourd'hui il semblais si différent. «allez vite répond quelque chose sinon le peu que tu a gagné tu vas le perdre… Mais gagné quoi ? Rah ta gueule putain de conscience » (bah bravo quand c'est pô les hormones c'est la conscience qui s'en prend pleins la gueule. C'est d'une maturité.)

_Hermione d'une voix timide: Ouai c'est lui… « Ouai vas y ma fille t'es trop doué … plus nulle je pouvais pas. »_

_Dennis: Bravo Stude je vois que tu sais toujours mettre les gens à l'aise. Dit-il en explosant de rire._

_Stefan: Ouai désolé mon p'tit gars j'ai un peu trop de franc parlé parfois… Bienvenus parmi nous . Je suis Stefan … ou Stude . C'est mon surnom._

_Drago: Merci . _fit-un peu gênés

Drago avait était assez blessé par la révélation du musicien. Sur ce qu'avait bien pu dire Hermione sur lui par le passé. En même il faut dire qu'il avait était un bel enculé … il le méritait. Mais en voyant la gène d'Hermione après cette déclaration. Son cœur se mis de nouveau à battre dans sa poitrine.

Puis il suivit Hermione qui s'installa sur un canapé dans le studio. Il se posa à assez bonne distance de celle-ci contre un accoudoir. Puis le groupe se remis à répété.

Il était subjugué. La chanteuse avez une voix impressionnante. A la fois sensuel. A la vois déchiré , en même temps passionné. Une multitude de sentiment dégagé des musiques qu'il interprété devant lui.(bon oki je suis découvert je suis fan … et alors y'a un problème ?)

Après qu'il est fini de répète un morceau Henning vint s'asseoir à côté de sa fille de cœur. Celle-ci lui demanda de lui montré comment il joué un des morceau …Henning lui prêta une des ses guitares et lui montra comment déplacer ses doigts sur le manche. Drago voyait que la jeune fille galère un peu. Sa le faisait beaucoup rire. Il ne pu réprimer un petit rire. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la rouge et or.

_Hermione: Y' a un problème?_

_Drago: Mais nan ! Oh t'arrêt de voir le mal partout. Ca m'amusé juste de te voir enfin galère pour réussir quelque chose._ Fit-il avec un sourire dont lui seule avait le secret.

_Hermione: Bien si monsieur et si fier … ne devrait-il pas nous montré de quoi il était capable._

Henning était presque hilare de voir le comportement des deux adolescents.

_Dennis: Bon on reprend dans 20minutes … Je vais allé chercher des bières avec Sandra à toute._ Fit-il à la compagnie puis il se dirigea vers l'entré de la salle avec la jeune fille qui leur fit un signe de la mains et partir. Il ne restait plus que Stefan et Henning pour garder nos deux fauve.

_Henning: Eh stude file moi mon electro-ac …stp_ .

le jeune homme aux dreads alla chercher une des guitares et lui ramena .

_Henning : tiens c'est pour toi on va t apprendre des p'tit trucs simples tu va voir …. Hermione tu reprend avec nous après en accord._ La fille fit une grimace sachant ce que le monsieur allé lui faire joué. Une chanson là où elle même avait du mal. Mais rien qu'a la pensé que le vert et argent allé se ridiculiser elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Henning vint ce placer devant Drago et lui montra comment tenir la guitare. Puis après lui montra comment il enchaînait les notes sur son manche. Drago s'exécuta après avoir essayé de mémoriser.

Mais le jeune homme avait vraiment du mal à délier ses doigts sur ce manche assez large de bois. Il arrivé à en envier cet homme devant lui qui lui montrait l'enchaînement avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de quelque minute il abandonna. Le bout de ses doigts lui brûlaient.(oui sa fait très mal les corde de guitare sur des doigts non expérimenté je me souvient encor de mes premier jour ah lala que de souvenirs .)

_Drago qui soufla: non désolé mes doigts ne tiendrons pas deux seconde plus… C'est horrible comme sensation . Comment vous faite pour tenir tout un morceau . Je comprend pourquoi tu galère Hermy ._

La dit Hermy fit les yeux ronds lorsqu'elle entendis le surnom dont l'avais affublé le blondinet. Il faisait vraiment preuve de plus en plus de civilité avec elle. Et elle commençait vraiment à se sentir étrange en sa présence.

_Henning: Ne t'inquiet pas c'est normal il faut attendre que la corne se forme sur tes doigts après c'est beaucoup moins douloureux ._ lui fit-il en rigolant.

D'un coup la porte du studio s'ouvrir dans un grand « BAMMMM ». Ce n'était que Dennis et Sandra qui revenais avec les paques de bière.

_Dennis: Bon allez les mollusques on reprend cette répétions … ?_ fit-il en posant dans une grand délicatesse les paques par terre ( traduction il les balances lol)

_Stude: Comment-ça mollusque … nan mais tu t'es regardé._ Lança le dready en ce lançant sur lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux( nouvelle traduction… il lui frotta énergiquement le haut du crane chose qui peut être assez douloureuse )

_Henning en reprenant sa guitare: Bon les gamins on s'y met…_

_Stude &Dennis : OUI PAPAAAAAA_

Drago les regardait agir et ce dit que vraiment ces gens avait quelque chose de pas net.

Chacun pris sa place dans le studio. Sandra attrapa son micro .Stude joua vite fait quelques notes pour voir si sa Bass était accordé. Henning hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il était près….

Dennis s'adressa d'un signe de Tête à la jeune femme au micros.

_Sandra: Bien alors vous faite les chœur sur chaque fin de rythme sa va ?_

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

_Sandra: Ok go._

Dennis commença par taper sur ses baguettes et commença à frapper les cymbales … puis enchaîna en jouant un rythme entraînant. Henning suivit un petit riff bien posé à la guitare…Stude repris derrière à la basse tout aussi en rythme… Sandra se mit a chantonner … tout en fermant les yeux et se laissant allé sur la musique… Puis la d'un coup un nouveau son retentis. Sandra ce met à sauté partout…Henning et Stude sont comme possédé tous sont en train de convergé vers le batteur… puis Sandra s'éloigne et commence à entonné son chant…

_Hide your face forever(cache ton visage pour toujours)  
Dream and search forever(Rêve et cherche pour toujours)_

Break musical (yeah déchaînez vous les mecs . nan je ne suis pas fane du tt )

Drago pouvais voir Stude complètement concentré sur son solo de basse … ce qui étais assez agréable à entendre … Et étonnant à voir. Il n'y connaissais rien à la musique mais il ressentait leur son.

Puis Sandra amena le micro à ses lèvres.

_Have you ever been for sale?(as- tu déjà été à vendre?)  
When your isms get smart( Quand tes théorie s'effondre)  
Oh so selfish and mindless (Oh si égoîste et insouciant)  
With that comment in your eyes (Avec ce reproche dans tes yeux)_

Drago senti un immense poids dans son ventre

_Do you think that you are hard? (Est-ce que tu pense être dur ? )  
Really harder than the other (Vraiment plus dur que les autres )  
Man you're acting cold (Mec , tu agis froidement)  
If you are not in charge (Si tu n'est pas arrêté )_

Il voyait une Sandra déchainé. Tout le groupe était dans une sorte de Transe…

Drago n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

_Don't split your mentality ( Ne dedouble pas ta mentalité )  
Without thinking twice (Sans y penser à deux fois)  
Your voice has got no reason (Ta voix n'a pas de raison)  
Now is the time to face your lies (Maintenant il est temps de faire face à tes mensonges)_

Hermione a ses côtés elle aussi étais complètement dans la chanson… elle chantait même.

Elle connaissait les parole par cœur et en l entend à côté de lui reprendre les paroles du groupe … il senti de nouveau comme si une lame s'enfonçait dans son abdomen.

_Open your eyes, open your mind (ouvre tes yeux, ouvre ton esprit)  
Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind (fier comme un dieux ne prétend pas être aveugle)  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead ( Emprisonné en toi, explose plutôt )  
Beat the machine that works in your head (Bats la machine qui travail dans ta tête)_

Toutes ces paroles lui rentraient dans la tête et lui infligeaient à son cerveau milles maux….pourquoi il souffrait pour ces quelque mots…

_Will you offer me some tricks( M'offrirais-tu quelques tours )  
If I ever need them (Si un jour j en ai besoin)  
Would you go into that room (viendras-tu dans cette pièce )  
If I call 'em( si je t'y appelle)  
Do you think that you are better(est-ce que tu crois être le meilleur?)  
Really better than the rest (Vraiment meilleur que le reste)  
Realize there's a problem (Comprend qu'il y a un problème)  
I know that you can give your best (Je sais que tu peut donner le meilleur de toi même)_

Non non il ne c'est jamais senti meilleur que les autre… C'était les autre qui le désignait comme était meilleur. Juste parce qu'il portait ce satané nom. Nom qui était au yeux de tous un symbole de fierté, de pouvoir, de richesse. Mais seul Saint Potter et sa bande de taré l'on toujours pris pour ce qu'il était… un être humain bien moindre.. Rah pourquoi ça faisait si mal…

_Have you ever had a dream? (Est-ce que tu a déjà eu un rêve ?)  
Or is life just a trip? (Où est-ce que la vie est juste un voyage)  
A trip without chances (Un voyage sans chances )  
A chance to grow up quick(Sans chance de grandir vite)_

Oui J'ai un rêve…. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur… La haine … la colère .. la résignation… Tout ces sentiments se confondaient en lui… il sentait quelque chose…

_Open your eyes, open your mind (ouvre tes yeux, ouvre ton esprit)  
Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind(fier comme un dieux ne prétend pas être aveugle)  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead( Emprisonné en toi, explose plutôt )  
Beat the machine that works in your head(Bats la machine qui travail dans ta tête)  
Hide your face forever (cache ton visage pour toujours)  
Dream and search forever(rêve et cherche pour toujours)  
Night and night you feel nothing (Nuit après nuit tu ne ressens rien)  
There's no way outside of my land (il n'y a pas de chemin en dehors de ma terre)_

Nan il ne ressentait plus rien ... depuis si longtemps… Il voulait que sa change … au plus profond de lui une force lui faisait ouvrir les yeux … et ce qu'il découvrait jour après jour lui plaisait ….

_Open your eyes, open your mind(ouvre tes yeux, ouvre ton esprit)  
Proud like a god don't pretend to be blind(fier comme un dieux ne prétend pas être aveugle)  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead( Emprisonné en toi, explose plutôt )  
Beat the machine that works in your head(Bats la machine qui travail dans ta tête)_

Oui, il ouvrait les yeux. De tout façons avec ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comment pouvait-il faire autrement. Il avait le choix: Se libérer de l'emprise de son père et devenir le pantin d'un monstre. Devenir le pantin de son père au service du lord noir. Où, mais c'est la plus folle de toute. Ne devenir le pantin de personne et les moyens pour y parvenir qui s'offraient à lui n'étaient pas des plus glorieux.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient. Entre temps il était partis dans ses réflexions. Il voulait s'en sortir. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à son épaule lui rappelais sa folie. Il n'avait toujours pas d'information sur le dénommé kalimshar. Il ne lui restait que deux options. Dumbledor (aliveeeeeeeeeeeee) ou la réserve de la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait l'aider. Mais ça voulais dire qu'il devais lui donner une raison de fouiner là-bas. Mais à la limite il préférais ça qu'allé ce confier au vieux sénile (NAN C'EST PAS UN VIEUX SENILE. IL DECHIRE PAPY DUMBY). Pourquoi pas séduire Mme Pince aussi hein… Argg plutôt mourir …

_Hermione: Drago…._

_Drago: Hum… quoi._ Fit-il en entendant la voix de sa voisine.

_Hermione :Ayé t'es de retour parmi nous ?Bon on voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille manger tous ensemble. Y a un petit resto' pas loin sympa._

_Drago : Euh… oui .Oui bien sur. Ce serait sympa._ Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard . Tous ce jolis monde se séparait devant un restaurant du nom de … (sa vous intéresse pas d'abord j'en suis sur). Hermione souhaita bon courage pour demain. Elle avait l'air vraiment presser d'y être. Le concert. Sur le chemin du retour elle n'avait presque plus que ce mot là à la bouche. D'une certaine manière il était rassuré. Car il pensait que miss « wormsbook »(oui j'ai des restes de mes cours d'anglais du collège .. quoiqu'il ce peut que j ai fait une faute ) ne pouvait pas vouait une telle passion pour une autre culte que sa précieuse bibliothèque…. Mais il c'était bien mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fond… Cette fille était une tarée…Mais finalement il aurait bien voulus vouer une telle passion pour quelque chose … à quoi pouvait-il se rattaché lui …Il la regardait marcher à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Le bonheur …Il voulais partageais ça.

_Hermione: Drago…_

Drago ce fit surprendre dans sa contemplation et fut étonné de la soudaine noirceur et tristesse du regard de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait… Il hocha de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer

_Hermione: Euh… c'est assez délicat à exprimer._ Fit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné au coin des lèvres. _J'aurais voulus que lorsque l'on retournera à Poudlard. Que cet fragile amitié qui est née ne meurt pas_. La jeune fille prit un air un peu plus gène en voyant l'expression de surprise du jeune homme et se dépêcha de rectifier. _Enfin je veut dire si tu considère que nous partageons un semblant d'amitié … enfin tu vois après la nuit dernière… enfin…_

_Drago riant joyeusement: Rah lala ce que tu peut-être bête… Pourquoi veux-tu que cela change…_ voyant son regard toujours emplis de tristesse… il compris ce de quoi elle voulais parlé. _Ecoute Hermione… Je sais que nous avons eu une haine plus démonstrative l'un envers l'autre pendant de nombreuse année. Mais sache que pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière…je ne dis pas que je serais toujours là pour toi etc. … je ne pense pas convenir pour ce genre de niaiseries_. Lui fit-il de son air le plus sérieusement ridicule. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. _Mais je peut t'assurer qu' à l'avenir je pourrait te considéré comme autre chose qu'une sang de bourg. _Fit-il avec un sourire sarcastique dont lui seule avait le secret.

La gryffondore fit mine d'être profondément outré et lui frappa amicalement la tête et se mit à rire de bon cœur tout en l'attrapant par le bras. Le jeune homme senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.( plus un cœur qu'il a c'est une grosse caisse ) Un sourire discret aux lèvres. Il se promit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauvegarder le peut de bonheur qu'il avait obtenue à ces côtés. Le plus étrange encor pour lui c'était que l'une des personnes qu'il c'était infligé de détester depuis tant d'année lui permettait aujourd'hui d'envisager un avenir un peu moins obscure.

* * *

Bon voilà. Je m arrêt là parce que sinon dans six mois j'y suis encor…Et pt1 comment j'ai galéré pour écrit ce chapitre…. Ce chapitre a était mon chapitre maudit … je me répète je sais. Bon alors maintenant je ne promet plus rien par rapport au délais pour le prochain chapitre…Mais ne vous inquiété pas… je ne l abandonnerai pas. De tout façons je en peut pas sous peine de mourir donc. Voilà encor un grand merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai reçus il y a longtemps maintenant pour le chapitre précédent … j'espère que sa vous a toujours autant plus… en plus j'ai trop galéré … ouinnnnnnnnnn … Bon sinon peut-être prochainement une nouvelle fic… Mais là nan plus je préfère ne rien promettre tant que tout encor entreposée dans mon unique neurone …

Alors pensé a mettre tout vos avis …. Sa me motivera … Et Sa me motivera lol…même si vous avez trouvais ça nul a chier votre avis m'intéresse.. si si je vous assure… Merde pourquoi j'ai descendu les prince j'ai faim…Bon voilà j'espère à pas dans 6mois.

**Darkim the queen of konery vous salut .**


	14. Excuses

**EXCUSES**

Hello tout le monde. Premièrement Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais juste un petit laïus d'excuse de ma part pour mettre autant de temps a vous pondre la suite.

Deuxièmement je tiens a remercié tout mes gentilles lectrice (nan parce que d'après les pseudos je n'es pas décelé de virilité flagrante ) Pour leur si encourageante reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

A ce qu'il parait je ne peut pas remercié tout le monde individuellement ici . Mais un immense merci à **Kawille; Le Quatro Malfoyien , Blondeuu, Kumiko Coamenel; ma p 'tit FrAisetAgAdA; Ma Feylie Adoré ; Cindy2008; Angelfire87;Satanaelle; Céline; Ma 'tite mione ;et La grande Lyra parry.**

Merci infiniment je vient de relire vos review et sa ma redonné un coup de boost.

Lorque je publierai le chapitre 14 je repondrai a chacune d'entre vous en reply et sur la fic (parce que je reste un rebelle dans l'ame poin/ ah ah ah )

Je ne vais pas vous le cacher en ce moment dans ma petite vie c'est plus une perpétuelle tornade qu'une douce mer du sud. Mais bon on a qu'une vie et on la prend telle qu'elle est. Mais en tout cas je vous jure sur mon honneur que je finirais Cette fic même si sa doit me prend 15ans (j espère pas franchement parce que je crois que vous vous serai lassé depuis longtps arg… ).

Le chapitre 14 est rédigé depuis on va dire un ans sur son p'tit carnet ainsi que 5 autre chapitre. Mais je n'ai rarement le temps de me posé devant mon clavier pour écrire. Les autre Fanficeuse diront … ouais mais ta le temps de lire… OuAi-je sais mais … Mais voila c'est tellement plus simple de lire .. (nan arrêté de m envoyé des prince a la gueule mon estomac et po assez grand pour tous les engloutir )

Puis franchement avec mon taff j'ai un peu perdu l'envie a tout ça… j'ai perdu l'envies a beaucoup de chose. Mais mon année de déprime est passé.

2007 est fini le meilleur reste a venir ( c'est-à-dire moi hi hi quoi C'est pas moi)

J'ai enfin fini mon premier court métrage de l'année donc accessoirement je fait un peu de pub je le mettrai bientôt sur le net. Le future liens sera mis sur mon profile qui sera mis a jour a cette occasion car mon profil ne correspond plus vraiment a moi.

Mais voila j'ai enfin réussi a accomplir quelque chose a son terme dans ma putain de vie de pré adulte encor ado .Donc ça me redonne un coup de boost en plus de relire vos reviews et bah voila je me suis rendu compte a quel point j'avais un devoir envers vous. Et donc je m'excuse de tout cette attente ou je pense vous deviez vous demandé si un jour j'allais réapparaître.

Et bien je reviens, bon doucement parce que avec la dose de taff qui va me tombé dessus avec le deuxième cour métrage qui va arrivé. Donc d'ici avant la fin du moi je vous poste le chapitre 14 promis juré sur ma tête. Et pour le reste j'espère dans les 6mois enfin avant un an (ouai-je sais vous avait le droit de me tapé de me torturé … comme vous le voulais je plaide coupable.)

Donc voila a très bientôt et encor milles bisous a toute ( et peut être a tous au risque de me faire tué par ma chéri lol m'en fou il passera jamais ici )

Je vous aime et encor merci … Maintenant C'est a moi de remplir la par de mon marché.

**Darkim the queen konery vous salut et vous aime.**


	15. two hearts are beating together

-1Disclamer: Pour commencer… Les persos son pas a moi mais a Mamie Rowling.

Second.. Mille pardon pour tout ce temps a mettre à jour cette histoire comme je l'ai écrit dans le post précèdent de «me a culpa » Bah voila bon ok janvier et déjà passé mais je me suis dit que pour le contenu que vous allé découvrir se serai plus cool qui sorte le 14 février (ok on et le 15 et alors…. C pareil moi je le fête dimanche mon saint Valentin donc je suis encore dans les temps nah:P) Enfin bref voila enfin la suite.

J'espère que le reste mettra pas autant de temps à s'écrire mais comme je l'ai dit je finirai cette histoire et il reste encor pleins de chose a écrire… Je crois que sa va être l'œuvre de tout une jeunesse alors accroché vous ptdr .

Pour les réponse au reviews:

**Lyra Parry:** charmante Lyra Parry... Oui ce groupe existe ... Et j'en suis méga fan. enfin existé parce qu'il se sont séparé. Enfin bref. Voici enfin Ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira autan que les précedent.

**'tite mione:** merci pour ta gentille review... j'espère que se chapitre va te plaire également encore désolé pour cette attente...

**Céline: **Merci pour mon punch et ma joie de vivre... Désolé encore pour ce retard. Et désolé aussi parce que aussi dans ce chapitre sa ne répondra pas beaucoup a tes interrogation.. Mais promis le prochain... pleins de révélation à la clefs. (enfin bon pleins pleins pas trop non plus sinon C'est plus drôles.) En tout cas je te souhait une bonne lecture .

**Satanaelle:** Ouai Guano APES POWAAAAAAAAA enfin bref contente que cette fic te plaise. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

**angelfire87;** Hey salut a toi ... je sais pas si tu a lu tout les chapitre jusque là. Enfin bref si tu suis toujours j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Cindy2008:** Merci pour ta review. En espérant que ce chapitre continue a de donné de la joie de vivre bonne lecture.

**feylie:** Eh oui je ne fait pas défaut a mon pseudo ... Les conneries sa me connait. Mais bon Voila enfin un Vraie Chapitre nan pas de fausses joies ... un vraie de vraie avec un titre et tout ce qui va avec.Donc en te souhaitant bcp de plaisir pour cette futur lecture (qui ne va pas tardé a devenir présente .. hihi)T adore ma feylie...

**frAisetAgAdA:** Ma ptit fraise tagada j'espère que tu suit toujours cette fic... tu es quand même pas p'tit pom pom girl perso préferé... que vais-je devenir sans toi . en tout cas très bonne lecture...

**Kumiko Coamenel: **Merci pour les fautes lol Sa fait 15 ans que je me bas contres elle mais bon ... je commence enfin à prendre un peu le dessus (enfin ...) Sinon .. info Générale.. Nan y a aucune Réf a naruto Dans Cette fic... Les seul réf que j'ai C'est à la limite pour le tatoo de Dray C'est celui que possède Jin Kazama Dans La série de jeux vidéo Genialisime de TEKKEN. Et aussi tiré du jeux de Rôle Prophécie. Voila sinon trés lecture...

**blondeuu:** Nan t'inkiet je laisserai pas tombé. Et ouai vive la pt1 de bonne musique... En tout cas très bonne lecture...

**Le Quatro Malfoyien:** Hihi bah voila enfin la suite J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Kawille:** Bon pour le concert je pense que tu aura tout sa au prochain chapitre... En tt cas pour ce chapitre ... C'est surtout Dubois et Harry qui seront les vedette (un peut quand même ) alors te souhait une très bonne lecture ...

**Ptitoudu92-hp:** Oki sa marche je te previens sur ton blog voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Callmelust:** Merci de ta review sa me rassure que je ne tombe pas dans le niais... C'est vraiment ce qui me fait peur je doit l'avoué...il me semble que j'ai lut ton os déjas mais j'irais revoir ça ... j'en lis tellement aussi je prend po le temps de tout reviewé. Voilà Très bonne continuation a toi en esperé que tu aprécie ce chapitre.

Piuf ça en fait du monde ... bon bah en tout cas Merci pour tout ces review... Parce que sinon j'aurais pu mettre encore plus de temps à tapé la suite

Bref ce chapitre contient un lemon Slash ... pour ceux qui n'apprecie pas ... eux bah ... faite gaffe...

Si au passage du lemon vous écouté Two Hearts de kylie minogue franchement sa le fait trop d'ailleurs vous pouvez l'écouter pendant tout votre lecture il déchire trops ce morceau.

Très Bonne lecture et a bientôt

* * *

Chapitre 14:TWo Hearts are beating together. 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là. (encore une fois. Le pauvre, il a vraiment des nuits agitées .) Monsieur venais encore de faire un de ces fabuleux rêve. Dans lequel il était dans le bras de son aimé. (he he deviner qui cela peut-il être…. Trop dure.)

Mais à chaque fois ses rêves subissaient une légère modification (pour pas dire une ENORME). Il revoyait ce jeune homme blond mi-homme mi-chauve souris d'après ce qu'il arrivait a ce remémorer ( nan c'est pas Batman, lui il est brin ). Mais surtout il revoyait cette jeune fille qui se faisait malmenait par un troisième individu.

Le jeune binoclard (c'est mignon comme surnom nan ???) aurais jurais sur sa tête que la jeune fille était Hermione.

Mais chaque fois que le rêve se répétait , aucune modification ne venait altérer la vision précédente.

Pourtant quand Harry faisait des rêve à répétition, le rêve évoluait. Il en voyait plus , il discerné mieux. Mais là tout restait flou. S'en était frustrant pour le jeune homme (Ouai tu parle il aurait préférer que son rêve sur Dubois continu surtout).

Mais comme il connaissait sa meilleur amie. Le jeune avait préférer ne pas l'alerter. Du moins tant qu'il n'y verrait pas plus claire.

Harry fut tirée de ses pensées par un merveilleux gargouillement de ventre.

Harry: Hum je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille manger. Hein quand dit tu (eh la Dubois se leva : Oh oui mon amour …. Vous y avait cru hein …).

ventre d'Harry : gmouphue..oui…grouhpmou.( ah ah trop tentent désolé)

Et c'est-ce que notre héros fit une fois habillé et peigné (enfin peigné nous parlons d'Harry le Plotter).

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il étai là (alors la celui qui voit pas qui c'est je le redirige direct au chapitre 2).

Beau comme un dieu avec ces petites mèches de cheveux qui lui tombé sur le visage négligemment .S'en était limite obscène (« Tu veux des glaçons Ryry ??? » darkim vide un bac a glçon dans le caleçon Du grand Harry Plotter « Arggggg C'est froid sale sadique …). Le belle apollon était en train de manger ses tartine.

Si nous avions était la place de notre héro je crois qu'on pourrait presque voir les contour de son angle de vue flou tellement il était ému. ( mais si vous voyez style amour gloire et beauté …. Oui je sais qu'elle terrible culture.). Il ne manquait plus que Lara Fabian chantant « JE T'AIMEUHHHHHH » et le tableau aurais été parfait.(Parfaitement niai oui .)

Dubois du sentir le regard du jeune Potter sur lui car il leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit signe pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Ce que le jeune homme avec la gorge sèche.

_ Dubois: Salut toi ! Ça va? T'a l'air d'avoir croisé un troll. _Fit-il d'un air soucieux.

_ Harry: Nan pas vraiment. Mais j'ai des nuit agité ces derniers jour_. Lui répondit-il en essayant de camouflé cette bouffé de chaleur qui montait en lui.

Puis le jeune homme s'assis e face de son aimé « qui ne m'aime sûrement pas d'ailleurs »pensa-t-il en attrapant négligemment un bol qui traîné sur la table.

_Dubois: Tu n'est définitivement pas du matin toi! _Fit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Harry toujours la tête penché sur son bol de lait chaud qui avait apparut dans son bol au moment ou il lavait placé devant lui secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_Dubois: Alors c'était qui ?_

Harry releva la tête sans bien comprendre ou voulais en venir le jeune capitaine.

Dubois voyant son incompréhension poursuivis.

_Dubois: Bah oui ta pas passé un nuit agité tout seul tout de même. _

Harry avait des yeux rond comme des billes. Dubois voyant sa réaction se raclât la gorge et reprit.

_ Dubois: Ah je vois tu était tout seul._

_Harry: Bah oui. J'ai fait des cauchemar. Tout de suite! _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulais sur. Mais il avait de plus en plus de mal a contenir sa gène d'être aussi prés de son fantasme vivant. Gène qui n'échappa pas dit « Fantasme vivant ».

_Dubois: Hum… Mr Potter serait-il encore puceau ? _Fit-il avec un pointe de malice dans la voix.

Harry opina direct:

_Harry: Mais non pas du tout! _(ce qui était vrais il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec Genny lorsqu'il était sortis ensemble ainsi qu'une nympho de Serdaigle.)

Dubois: Désolé voulais pas te vexé

Harry: Mais tu me vexe pas. C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. Et puis c'est cauchemar qui se répètent sans cesse depuis le début des vacances.« je rêve ou je suis en train de me confier a Dubois??? »(c'est un tique de s'appeler tout par leur nom ou quoi ??).

Dubois: Hum… Effectivement ça doit fatiguer.

Harry: Assez! Fit-il d'une voix blasée en portant sa tartine de confiture à la bouche.

Harry sentis une drôle de sensation. Cela était sûrement du a la manière étrange qu'avait Dubois de le fixé comme si il le désirait. Ce qui commençais a faire franchement peur a notre héros.

Harry: Qu'es qu'il y a?

Dubois: Bouge pas!

Harry ne pu qu'obéir. Il était tellement surpris quand le doigt de Dubois vint se poser sur le coin de lèvre pour lui e levé ce qui devait être un bout de confiture.

Ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut lorsque se dernier porta le doigt en question à sa propre bouche pour sucer la gelée.

Harry ne disait rien, il essayait de ne pas laissé son esprit trop divagué.

Harry: Euh.. Merci. Dit-il rouge de honte.

Dubois: Y a pas de quoi. Fit-il avec un sourire taquin au bout des lèvres. Bon vais allez me changé moi. On se voit tout à l'heure pour l'entraînement

Harry acquiesça et il vit Dubois partis en direction de la table des prof. Ne cherchant pas a savoir pourquoi il replongea dans son petit dèj. (J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMM).Puis quelque minute plu tard il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui susurra à l'oreille.

Dubois: Ne soit pas en retard. A tout a l 'heure.

Et la Harry se demandé si peevey ne c'était pas amusé a faire brûler le château par un dragon tellement il avait chaud. Il avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il vit Dubois quitter la pièce. Il finit vite son petit déjeuner et sortit rapidement de la grande salle.

Il avait un besoin urgent de douche froide.

Quelques plus tard, rafraîchie et vidé (je vous fait pas de dessin ). Notre bigleux internationale était de nouveau d'attaque.

Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était bientôt l'heur de son entraînement particulier. Une boule se forma au niveau de son estomac. Et celui-ci ne se décrispa pas lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il vit Dubois qui avait l'air de l'attendre avec une certaine impatience.

Mais la tension se relâcha lorsqu'il montèrent sur leur balais.

Après 3bonnes heures d'efforts et de sueur dépenser, nos deux jeune hommes se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires.( eh oui les vestiaires powaaaaaaaaa ahah).

Harry parti chercher ses affaires de rechange.

Puis Il se dirigea vers les douches où le bruit de l'eau semblais déjà couler. Il commença à sentir sa respiration à s'accélérer.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieur de la pièce carrelé, il ne vit personne. Étrange se demanda-t-il . Puis soudain il se reçus un immense sceau d'eau gelé dessus.

_-Harry : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ._

Dubois était mort de rire.

_- Harry : Rah… C'est malin! _Puis Harry releva le sceau qui lui était tombé sur la tête et fit face son assaillant qui se tenait debout devant lui nu comme un vers et tout mouillé. (Nan les filles on reste assise . )

Harry dégluti difficilement à cette vue. Alors que Dubois lui avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il était incapable de bouger. « _Il faisait décidément trop chaux dans ses douche. Et pourquoi il arrêtait pas de le fixé avec Ces yeux là? C'est horrible je sais pas quoi faire…. Hermione au secours…. »_

_-Dubois: T'es vraiment trop mignon comme ça… Ah ah. _Puis le jeune homme se pencha sur notre bigleux internationale. Et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le jeune gryffondor se laissa faire. Puis lorsqu'il se retrouva debout au même niveau que son capitaine d'équipe il lutta à l'intérieur de lui-même pour que son corps ne le trahis pas vu que comme j'ai oublié de le précisé notre jeune Harry n'était vêtus que d'une serviette qui tenait tout de même merveilleusement bien .

Quand au dit capitaine d'équipe se montra beaucoup léthargique et une fois que son joueur fut en face de lui il plaças son autre bras au niveau de la taille du jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui tellement rapidement que Harry n'eut même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivais que ses lèvre un peu sèches se retrouvèrent en contact celle de l'homme de ses rêve.

L'échange du baisé ne semblait pas vouloir se terminé. Harry n'osai pas bougé de peur de se réveiller d'encore un de ses nombreux rêve érotique. Mais lorsqu'il senti son dos se coller contre le froid des murs carrelée et le corps ainsi que les douce lèvres de Dubois se pressé encore plus contre lui. Il réagis enfin et passa ses main dans les cheveux de son amour. Son cœur faisait des bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il touchait enfin au fruit défendu.

Puis sans s'y attendre sa serviette rejoint le sol aidé par la main de son capitaine. Main qui vint vite s'aventurer vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Celui-ci tressaillis à ce contact inattendu et relâcha bien malgré lui le baiser passionné que lui offrait son aîné.

_-Dubois: Chut… _lui fit-il avec un doit sur les lèvres et un regard carnassier qui inquiéta un peu notre héros.

Dubois repris tranquillement ses travaux manuels d 'exploration du corps musclé de son jeune joueur. Puis commença a tracé un chemin de baiser brûlant le long du coup du brun qui se trouvais à sa merci et qui commencer a poussé des gémissement plus qu'explicite.

Mais lorsque le doyenne de gryffondor arriva juste au nombril du Balafré celui-ci émis un son de protestation.

_-Harry: Non Dubois… qu'es que tu fait? _

_-Dubois: Je te fait plaisir. Ne me dit pas que tu ne le désir pas je ne te croirai pas. Et ton corps ne demande que sa._

_-Harry: Oui mais.. Euh non… Enfin Dubois… Pourquoi? _

Dubois remonta alors au niveau du visage d'Harry et plongea sont regard dans celui du beau brun.

_-Dubois: Arrête de réfléchir Harry et laisse toi allé. Depuis quelque temps je n'ai qu'une envie…_il se rapprochas de son oreille. _C'est de t entendre jouir mon p'tit poulain. _Fit -il en passant sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry ainsi qu'en prenant la verge de se dernier à pleine mains. Qui le fit sursauté.

Puis sans attendre aucune réponse il redescendis vers l'entrejambe de son dit Poulain.

Et remplaça sa main par sa langue qui commença décrire des cercles sur le bout de la verge de son amant.

Harry commencer à sentir une drôle de chaleur l'envahir dans son bat ventre. Il avait les mains collés contre le carrelage des douches. Son souffle était saccadé. Il essayé de réfléchir … De rassembler les morceau pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais rien n'y faisait .c'était tellement bon ce que lui faisait cette homme. Il ne le vivait que dans ses rêves les plus intimes. Et là il était contre un murs des douche des vestiaires du stade de quiditch de poularde entrain de se faire faire la meilleur fellation qu'il n'est jamais eu par la personne dont il est fou amoureux secrètement . Il aurait pu mourir dans l'instant il ne regretterai rien. C'était le paradis. Il oublié tout il se laissait allé. Se va et viens tellement tonique de la langue et de la bouche de son amant était tellement libérateur. Ses gémissement était de plus en plus fort et saccadé . Il plaqua sa tête en arrière de bien-être et plaça ses mains sur les cheveux de Dubois afin de mieux le sentir .

Dubois sentait la verge de son amant gonflé de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il accéléré ses va-et-vient buccaux. Lorsqu'il sentis les mains du jeune homme établie une faible pression sur son crâne un sourire vint de fiché sur son visage. Il sentait que son jeune attrapeur n'allais pas tardé à jouir. Vu les gémissement a répétition qu'il criait et la manière dont il criait son nom quand il avalé à pleine bouche le rassuré. Car même si il avait l'air très entreprenant comme ça. Quelque minute plutôt il n'était pas du tout sur que son jeune joueur soit un temps soit peu attiré par lui. Même si il le sentait on n'est jamais sur de rien. Mais là il ne pouvait plus en douté.

Il fit encore quelques mouvement de bouche accompagné par de violent mouvement de rein de Harry que ce dernier se répande dans la bouche de son amant dans une râle de plaisir intense . Dubois relâcha son emprise sur l'objet de plaisir. Et s'assit au pied du jeune homme. Harry se lésa glisser le long du mur carrelé tout en gardant les yeux ouvert. Il n'osait pas les rouvrir il avait peur de la réaction de son capitaine. Est que celui-ci allé partir comme ça comme ci de rien n'était. Maintenant qu'il lui avait donnais ce qu'il voulais. Il avait peur de tombé de très haut.

Puis le silence fut rompu par la vois douce et chaude de Dubois.

-Dubois: Harry… regarde moi s'il te plais?

Non c'était trop lui demander il ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dure et si enfin de compte c'était juste pour le plaisir il ne le supporterai pas. Sa avait était tellement bon.

Puis il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui. Puis le souffle chaud de la respiration de Dubois. Sur son visage lui fit ouvrir enfin les yeux. Et la il vit quelque chose qui le rassura au plus profond de lui-même. Les yeux de Dubois était remplis de la même inquiétude que lui.

_-Dubois: Harry écoute moi… Je ne vais pas te sortir le truc nunuche a la con du comme quoi je t'aime comme un fou… Mais ce qui viens de se passer je l'ai ardemment désiré depuis quelque temps. Et j'en désire plus. Tu m'attire. Je ne me l'explique pas. Mais Voilà je veux que tu soit mien. Je veux encore t'entendre jouir sous me caresse comme tu viens de le faire. T'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette manière quand tu atteindra le 7ieme Ciel… _(sa va pas vantard pour deux sous le Dubois ptdr ). Puis il clôtura son discours en capturant les lèvres de son Aimé.

Et une larme de bonheur coula le long de la joue de notre Harry Plotter adoré.

* * *

Autrice: Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Enfin terminé ptdr…. Bon bah juste pour l'info C'est le premier pseudo le mon slash que j'écris alors je comprend si il pu … ptdr… Mais bon faut bien des début . Enfin bref j'espère que vous avais aimez ce chapitre tant attendu… Vous avez le droit de me tapé… Mille excuse vraiment désolé. Mais pour ce nouveau couple quelque par c'est cool qu'il sorte en cette période de Saint valentin. Alors VIVE L'AMOUR. Allez Très bonne continuation a toute et a tous (pour les peut être homme qui se perdent par ici ). Vous aime fort … Et encor bonne saint valentin même au célibataire Dit vous que vous avais pas eu a vous creusé le crâne a trouvé un cadeaux un tant soi peu originale . 

A très bientôt pour la suite .

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut

* * *


	16. Mine All mine

Hello Hello la compagnie...

Si si !Vous ne rêvez pas .. C'est moi la seule, la grande l'unique.  
Je suis de retour en tout cas pour livrer, enfin, un an après ce chapitre dans son intégralité.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce délais impardonnable... Mais je pense que le contenue ( à défaut de la qualité) de ce chapitre valais le coup d'attendre ...  
Ouai bon OK c'était long mais ... Mais .. bon je vais ressortir les excuses à 2balles du taff, (Ah oui d'ailleurs maintenant je taff sur la Série 3D Garfield diffusé sur France 3tout les matins et ou mon envies de sucide fasse aux complexités du taff on Décuplé de manière extraordinaire ... Mais c'est Funeuuuh :p) de la Musique, (ouai un Groupe enfin en construction on y crois on s'éclate et c'est le principale. Jouer pour ce faire plaisir).  
Le Skate always ... mes courts de MOTO (si si Vive le Deux roue )les Concerts à tire l'arrigaux à travers tout l'Europe de pertes de mon Compte Msn pour activé ma session -_- Et Starcraft 2 XD je ne suis qu'une jeune femme et je vous livre enfin ce chapitre.

Je Tenais également à remercier ma MAd d'amour qui reprendre le Role de Béta-rideuse(mais qui pour l'heure actuel n'a plus de connexion donc le chapitre seras pour le moment relus par mes soins ... oui craignais le pires)... Donc prochainement tout devrais être réécris en tout bien , tout français (sisi XD)  
Et je tenais à vous remercier ... Vous mes lectrices Ô combien merveilleuse.(car oui toujours pas de petites boules à l'horizon ... piuuuuuuf)  
Car sans vous tout ceci n'aurais pas lieux d'être.  
Alors merci encore d'être encore là malgré le temps qui passe pour lire ces petits mots...

A trés vite je l'espère je ne fait plus de promesses en matière de parution (peut être trés vite vu que je vais me re-retrouver au chômage XD)

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut ^^ et vous Aime

CHapitre 15: Mine All MIne

Ce matin là Hermione Fut réveillé par des petits coup de becs sur la fenêtre .

C'est donc d'une humeur plutôt massacrante qu'elle leva la tête de son oreiller et qu'elle balança ce dernier vivement contre la vitre ce qui fit prendre la fuite au rapace nocturne ?

Pendant 5 minutes Hermione put profiter d'un silence d'or. Puis l'animale revint à la charge sur la pauvre vitre . C'est sur ce deuxième assaut que notre cher héroïne ce décida enfin à bouger de son nid douillet.

C'est donc en mode « Radar » qu'elle ouvrit au volatile. Le hibou ayant enfin accès à la chambre alla ce poser directement sur le bureau.  
Lorsque Hermione voulu attraper le petit bout de papier accrocher aux serts de l'animal, ce dernier vint lui picorer les doigts.  
C'est donc encore plus énervée qu'elle réussis enfin à prendre l'enveloppe et l'ouvris. Lorsqu'elle tenta de lire le mot elle fut pris d'un violent mal de crâne.  
« Rah mais pourquoi on à était picoler comme ça . Surtout la veille d'un concert c'est vraiment pas malin » Elle éjecta proprement l'animale au dehors histoire d'aller ce rendormir . C'est tous ce qu'elle désirais . Retourner s'endormir paisiblement dans ses draps tout chaud.

Elle déposa le bout de papier sur sa table de nuit et ce laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit avec bonheur. Puis elle s'enfonça dans la couette où la chaleur réchauffa son bas ventre et lui procurra un sensation de bien être. Elle commença à ce mettre en mode étoile de mer , lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose sur sa droite .

Puis soudain dans un éclair de lucidité elle attrapa la couette et tira violemment dessus . Ce qui découvrir le corps d'un homme blond en caleçon à ses côtés .

_Her__ : MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !___

_Dra__ : Hum …. Encore 5__minu__te maman …. __Piuf__ ….._

_Her__( en __mo__de hystéri__que__): __Malfoy__qu'es__ tu fou dans __mon__ lit?_

Le dit Malfoy tourna enfin sa tête en direction de la jeune Grynfondor .Mais à la vue de cette dernière celui -ci eu un mouvement de recul

_Drago__ plus __que__surpr__is__: __GranGEEEEEEER__ !_ avec des yeux rond comme des billes

Mais au même moment alors qu'il était pris dans son mouvement de recule, il trouva le moyen de se heurter la tête contre une étagère qui était suspendu au dessus du lit.

_Drago__ tout en ce tenant la tête et jetant un regard de la __mort__qui__ tue a la dite étagère: AIIIIIIIIEUUUUUUUUUH _(ouai ça c'est du DIalogue je sais ^^ )

_Her__dans un crie __d'effro__is__: Attention ... _Elle ce précipita sur lui_ ... Ça va?  
_  
_Dra__ dans un gémissement : Noannnnnnnnn_ fit-il tout en ce tenant la tête.

_Her__: __Rah__Abrutie te jure ._ Fit-elle en croissant les bras sur la poitrine.

_Dra__: __Roh__ ça va ._

_Her__: Ma__is__qu'es__que__ tu fous là ?_

_Dra__: __Ma__is__ j'en __sa__is__ rien moi ._ Fit-il toujours en ce tenant la tête . _Et Arrête de Crier a __mo__ins__que__ tu veuille __que__ je repeigne ta chambre avec __mon__ cerveau !_

_Her__: __Rien a foutre. Je veux savoir ce __que__ tu fous dans MON pieu. Ta essayer de profiter de moi hein ? ... Moi __qui__ croyait __qu'on__ était __am__is_. commença t-elle a déliré tout en faisant des grands gestes très dramatiques.

_Dra__: QUOIIIIII ! Non __ma__is__ ça va pas bien ._ Lui rétorqua t-il tout en ce levant du lit Rageur , mais tout de même en prenant soin d'éviter sa meilleur amie l'étagère. Il jeta un regard sombre a la jeune fille qui le regarder d'un œil accusateur.

_Dra__: Non __ma__is__ t'es pas bien il faut __que__ t'aille te faire __soigner__. __Jama__is__j'aura__is__ essayer de profiter de__... __Rah__tu m'énerve !_ il essaya de l ignorer et pris la direction de la salle de bain histoire de ne pas laissé la colère qui montais en lui échapper sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

_Her__le poursuivant: Quoi ! Non __ma__is__ vas-y crache le fond de ta penser._

Le Blond déboula dans la salle de bain en trombe et ouvrit directement le robinet. Il glissa sa tête sous l'eau puis la ressortie de l'eau et dit très calmement à quelque centimètre du visage de la brune.

_Dra__ : Non je ne te dirait rien car tu pourrait le __regretter__._

_Her__sentant un léger frisson lui parcourir la nuque : Pourquoi c'est moi __qui__ le __regrettera__is_ demanda -t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait impérieux.

_Dra__ : Tu ne peut pas de temps en temps arrêter de vouloir __toujours__tous__ savoir ?_ Fit-il en la fixant férocement .

On pouvait sentir la colère qu'il contenais au fond de lui et qui ne demandais qu'a sortir . Mais si la jeune fille qui ce tenais devant lui continuer d'insister comme ça il ne répondrais bientôt plus de rien.  
Il s'entait qu'au fond de lui le processus de transformation avais commencer.

Tout un coup un air inquiet pris place sur la visage de sa "compagnon"

_Her__: Euh ... C'est normale que tes ir__is__ soient devenue rouge ?_

Drago pris soudainement peur et il ne put refréner un sursaut d'étonnement à cette déclaration.

_Dra__: Oui c'est normale. Maintenant arrête avec tes questions ! Moi je __va__is__ manger ! A __mo__ins__que__ tu décide de me noyer dans le lavabo pour avoir osé m assoupir à tes côté et donc par la même occasion avoir osé violer le sanctuaire de__ la __pru__de et vertueuse__Hermio__ne__Ja__ne__Granger__. _( La dit Hermione allée protester ) _Stop laisse moi finir avant __que__ tu __monte__ sur tes énormes chevaux. Oui__ la __pru__de et la Vertueuse__Granger__. __Cette espèce d'image complètement stupide __que__ tu essaie de faire passer de __toi__ au sein de __Poudlard__ et __qui__disparaît__ étrangement lorsque je rencontre les Gens de ton entourage __moldue__._  
_C'est Bien beau de me faire la leçon sur mes défauts , ma poltronnerie, __mon__ côté __calculateur__ et tout ces__cho__ses __que__ tu exècre chez moi . __Ma__is__ Regarde __toi__ ! Mentir sur ton Vrai TOI à TES meilleurs __am__is__ . Enfin maintenant je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je __va__is__ certainement te surprendre. __Ma__is__ je pense __que__ tes __am__is__que__ tu as au sain de __Poudlard__qui__que__ se __soi__ son vraie ,bon et loyale ! Sauf peut-être la belette mais lui c'est un cas appart. Bref….Pas Comme ce __que__ j'ai pu voir ici.  
Maintenant si tu veux __que__ je t 'éclaire sur le pourquoi de ma présence dans ton cher « lit »« ce matin. C'est tout simplement parce __qu'on__ a __beaucoup__ trop tapé sur la __bouteille__ hier __soir__ avec le groupe et __que__ si je me __souvient__ bien tu ma presque suppliée une __fo__is__qu'on__ a réussi à ouvrir la maison de rester à tes côtés car tu __ava__is__ peur de te réveiller seule ce matin._  
_Me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Ce sont tes propres mots. Et je rajouterai __que__ tu était complètement faite hier __soir__ et donc __quand__ bien même j'avoue __que__ certaine idée me __sont__ passez en tête non ,même en bon __Serpentard__que__ je __su__is__ , je __n'aura__is__jama__is__ profité de __toi__ . _  
_Sur ce je te laisse digérer tout ça ,moi je m'en __va__is__ manger j'ai trop la dalle !  
_

Il Fallait qu'il arrive à ce calmer car il sentais le pouvoir du lien prendre petit à petit le dessus sur lui. Le fait que ses yeux ai déjà pris leur couleur carmin en était bien la preuve. Que Granger découvre sa malédiction était bien la dernière chose qu'il fallait qui lui tombe dessus.  
A ses mots la Jeune Fille s'effondra plus qu'autre chose sur le bidet de la salle de bain et se mis à regarder dans le vide en état de choc. Comme ci on venait de lui apprendre que la terre s'arrêterait de tourner dans l'heure.

Drago en fût étonnait .Il s'était attendue à des cries, des larmes et tutti cuenti. Mais là sa le dépassais . C'est ainsi que Fidèle à lui même il fuit cette situation désagréable et partis déjeuner.

Drago était sortit depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu' Hermione ce laissa enfin craquer en ce prenant la tête entre les mains, tout en laissant s'écouler tout les larmes de son corps.  
Bien que le contenu de la tirade de son "compagnon" était véridique rien ne lui fessait plus mal à ce moment là que le fait de cet pris en pleine figure sa lâcheté et sa peur qu'on la rejette telle qu'elle était réellement. Ce prendre en face qu'elle n'avais pas sus montrer ce qu'elle était devenue au fond d'elle à ces deux meilleurs amis, ces deux frère de cœur qui avais risquait leur vie pour elle. Et merde pourquoi l'alcool était-elle aussi traître. Avouer à ce crétin peroxydé sa peur la plus profonde. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé de la faire monter au 7ieme ciel.  
A cette pensée elle ouvrir de grand yeux et devient encore plus rouge honte tout en s'infligeant une claque mentale.

Drago était descendu le plus vite possible afin de s'éloigner de cette source d'énervement .  
Dés le matin, ce n'était pas une des meilleur nouvelle de la journée. Ce genre d'incident ce produisait de plus en plus souvent. Un peut trop souvent même a son goût d'ailleurs . Il commençait à avoir peur . Es-ce qu'il allait pouvoir continuer à garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps encore très longtemps ?

Il allât se passez la tête sous l'eau de levier de la cuisine (décidément c'est une manie XD il doit coûter cher en eau lui ). Au contact de l'eau froide il sentit sa colère et sa peur se dissiper lentement. Une fois la tension descendu. Il alla se faire couler un café le temps de se préparé a manger. Lorsqu'il entendis les pats de la jeune fille descendre l'escalier il eu un instant de panique. Allait-elle être toujours en rogne ou bien avait-elle encaissée le coup. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle vague d'émotion . "ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on fait vivre à un Malfoy par Salazart ". Mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille entrer dans la cuisine les yeux rouge bouffie et les joues marquées par le passage d'une rivière salée. Son cœur ce serra! Il y avait peut être était un peut fort.

La jeune filles marchait un peut comme une automate et se servait son petit déjeuner lentement sans entrain. Lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui à la table de la cuisine. Ce fût sans un mots ni même un regard pour lui .  
Drago était à la fois heureux de ne pas avoir à mener un nouveau combat face à ça lionne préféré. Mais la voir dans cette état de Zombitittude (ouai qu'est que je parle bien la France XD).

_Dra__: __Granger__ Ça __va? _

Hermione tressauta a l'entente de son nom de famille . "il est toujours en colère".

_Her__: Non ça __ne va pas. _fil-telle d'un air désabuser tout en croquant dans ça tartine (SADIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE le meurtre de la tartine paix a son âmes XD)

_Dra__: Hum !_ lui dit-il pour toute réponse tout en se levant pour allé faire sa vaisselle. (Non vous ne rêver pas !Un Malfoy qui fait sa vaisselle XD ! Oui je suis une Grande utopiste .)

_Her__: "Écou__te tu viens de me faire un rentrons de la __mort__qui__ tue tout alors laisse moi le temps d'avaler le faite __que__ pour une __fo__is__ tu a raison et __que__ "Miss je __sa__is__ tout" n'est__ pas __capab__le d'être honnête avec elle même et surtout avec les __sie__ns__._

A ces mots le blond fit un sourire en coin et laissa sa vaisselle dans levier tremper pour se retourner vers son acolyte, toujours avec son sourire collé sur le coin de la lèvre.

_Dra__: Alors tu admet que j'ai raison? _

_Her: Ils me semble __que__ je viens d'avoué! Ne me force pas à le répéter_ ! fit-elle en forçant un sourire.

_Dra__: __Roh__allez__ j'ai pas eu le temps de profiter du premier jet !_ la supplia-t-elle en faisant une moue digne d'un enfant de 5ans.

Hermione le regarda et dans son fort intérieur elle se sentit rougir. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu ce passez en cette si court semaine pour que tout haine fasse place à de l'amitié. Peut-être plus mais elle n'osait dire le mot de peur qu'en le laissant s'insinuer dans son esprit les choses aillent trop loin où alors que celle-ci ne soit pas réciproque.

Drago quitta levier pour venir ce placer à côté d'elle et se penchas vers son oreille.  
_Dra__: __Roh__Allez__ je te Taquine fait moi un __sourire ?__ Et je m'excuse de t'en avoir __m__is__ple__ins__ la gueule dès le matin. M__a__is__ c'est __que__ tu peut être blessante __toi__ aussi __quand__ tu t'y met ! _

Elle le regarda au fond des yeux en essayant de comprendre où était l'erreur.

_Dra__: Eh __ouai,__ le Grand __Malfoy__ s'excuse même auprès de sa meilleur __ennem__is_ .fit-il en lui faisant un clins d'œil et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon où il se "vautra " à proprement parlé pour allumer la télé (la classe attitude quoi XD).

_Her__: Ta __meilleur __ennem__is__ ? Je __croya__is__que__ c'était Harry ?_ lui demanda t-elle d'un air mutine.

_Dra__: Lui ! _lança un regard joueur_ . __Roh__ non lui il s'énerve trop vite. Il me sert __juste__ d'échauffement. __Ma__is__ avec __toi__ on s'éclate vraiment à te mettre en colère.  
_  
_Her__: Ah __Ouai__! __Donc c'est __juste__ par jeux tu ma emmerdé __toutes__ ces années?_ répondit-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix .

_Dra__: Hum! _(Le regard emplis de malice) _Ouai__juste__ pour te faire chier_. Puis il détourna le regarde pour l'énerver encore un peut plus. Quelques seconde à peine après son geste, il eu juste le temps de se protéger le visage qu'une Tornade Brune lui sauta dessus pour lui asséner une attaque de chatouilles tueurs. (Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … Je sais je suis une grosse gamine dans l'âmes ^^ ).  
Drago sous le coup de la surprise se tordis de rire en s'empêcha de justesse de supplier la jeune fille d'arrêter son supplice .  
Her d'un ton dominatrice: _Ah je ne sava__is__ pas que le serpent était une espèce chatouilleuse ! _tout en continuant ses assauts .

_Dar__ entre__ deux fou rire: Moi non plus ._ (non pas taper Malfoy reste un Homme XD . Quoi comment ça pas crédible Malfoy au tapis avec trois chatouillis )

Puis sentant son moment arriver. Il se mit à chatouiller la jeune fille à son tour. Cette dernière commença à ce débattre et à essayer de continuer tout de même ses attaques.

Mais le combat s'acheva lorsque cette dernière tomba du canapé. Lorsque Drago entendit le choc Il se redressa vivement pour s'assurer que sa compagne de jeux allais bien. Cette dernière Explosa de rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regarde du beau blond.

_Her__: Ah ah ah ... __Ça __fait du bien. __Allez__ finit les enfantillage je __va__is__allez__ me décrasser . Profites en pour ranger Le bordel __que__ ta mis partout._ Dit-elle en se levant et en passant devant lui

_Drag__ la __suivant du Regard avec des Grand Yeux rond : EH POURQUOI Moi ! C'est __toi__ qu' a __commencer __!_

_Her__: __Parce __que__ je __n'aura__is__ de cesse de me délecter de te voir m'obéir et faire les__ba__se __besogne_ . lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur et lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin alors qu'elle atteignait l'escalier.

Drago se sentit tout d'un coup plutôt à l'étroit dans ce qui lui servait de pyjama et ce dit qu'il fallait mieux s'exécuter sous peine de courir accomplir ses pensées peut orthodoxe sur la personne de sa "compagne". Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et plutôt que de passer la vaisselle sous l'eau, il plongea ses mains et ce remouilla encore une fois le visage afin de lutter contre ses vagues de chaleurs. Une fois remis de sa nouvelle douche froide de fortune, il s'adossa contre le rebord de levier et ce plaqua les cheveux en arrière .

_Drago__ dans un murmure: Putain c'est__ignob__le comme sensation d'avoir autant d'envie et de ne pas en comprendre leur__sour__ce !_ (t'inquiète on va t expliquer XD).

Hermione ce dépêcha presque de se mettre sous la douche. Elle avait besoin de la chaleur de l'eau pour pouvoir réfléchir à tous les évènements qui c'était dérouler dans la mâtiner . Elle sentait que beaucoup trop de choses commençaient à être hors de contrôle et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était de plus en plus vulnérable au charme du jeune serpentard. Pas qu'elle avais un jour pensée qu'il était laid. Personne ne pouvait affirmer ça, à moins d'avoir était atteint de cécité récemment. Mais or mis le faite qu'il était son meilleur ennemis. Le pire ennemis des ses meilleur amis... La chose qui l'énervée le plus était sa réputation qui l'avait précédé et les coups d'un soir elle avait suffisamment donnée. Et puis à Poudlard, il y avait cette image d'elle qu'elle c'était forgée. Pouvait-elle ce permettre de s'en éloigner .De tout chambouler par les temps qui court. D'un côté la mort risquait de frapper à chaque instant. Le Lord noir rassemblait ses troupes et ses méfaits était de plus en plus nombreux.

Et puis est ce que ce putain d'abrutie peroxydé pouvait-il bien s'intéresse a elle? Hein ...je vous le demande. Elle eu un éclaire de bonheur en repensant que se soir elle retrouverais le groupe sur scène et sa patience serait récompensé de ce point de vue là . Ca allait lui permettre de souffler un peut avec toutes ces histoires .

L'après-midi s'écoula très rapidement chacun vacant à ses occupations. Drago essayant de passer le plus rapidement toutes les chaînes de satellite. Quand à Hermione de répondre enfin à son cher meilleur ami qui lui annonçait que "Ça y est " il était avec son bien aimé. Hermione à la lecture de la lettre ne pu réprimer un crie de victoire qu'elle fit sursauter Drago au rez -de-chaussé .

L'heure de ce bouger pour aller au concert arriva enfin. Hermione descendit donc de son "Donjon" pour venir réveiller notre vénérable Maitre dragon qui c'était une fois de plus endormie devant la télévision (comme quoi il prend vite de bonne habitude celui là XD ). En voyant l'occasion de se faire une petit vengeance la jeune femme lui hurla dessus pour le réveiller. Le jeune manqua de se ramasser par terre . Hermione dans un rire cristallin lui annonça qu'il était temps de partir car Alice n'allait pas tarder à venir les chercher. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'Hermione ne put saisir mais il ne fallait peut-être mieux pas d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme monta à l'étage pour allé se passer rapidement sous la douche ainsi que de s'habiller.(non les filles on ne hurle pas…. et accessoirement il était pas allé ce laver depuis le matin Oo… Ah en voilà du mal Alpha XD).

Lorsque la sonnette retentit .Hermione se précipita pour allez ouvrir et sauta dans les bras de son amie en hurlant

_Hermio__ne: ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS _

_Ali__ce: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Putain ça fait tellement longtemps __que__ j'attends ça !_

A l'entend des cries hystérique féminin , Drago ce demanda encore où es-ce qu'il était encore tombé. Il avait l'impression de réentendre les cries de pucelles déchaînées lors de la nomination de Digory pour la coupe des sorcier . A la différence que là , elle n'était que DEUX "misère si tout le concert est comme ça je vais finir sourd".(je te le fait pas dire XD).

Tout le monde monta à bord de la petit voiture d'Alice et partir gaiement en direction du concert.  
La voiture s'arrêta enfin ,au grand d'âmes de Drago, sur un parking qui avait depuis bien longtemps perdu sa fraîcheur des premiers jours .  
les Trois adolescents descendirent de leur carrosse et partirent en direction de la salle de concert.

Un fois arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle. Drago put ce rendre compte de la masse de gens qui avait également fait le déplacement et avec qui il allait apparemment devoir cohabiter pendant quelques heures.

Il fut également surpris de voir les 4 membres du groupe sur de gigantesque affiches de chaque côtés des portes. Ca lui fessait bizarre de voir le visage du cousin d'Hermione sur un poster à échelle quasi humaine . Même si cette dernière n'était pas ensorcelé l'impression de réalisme était saisissante.  
Ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut de voir autant de gens avec des Tee-shirt au nom du Groupe. Il n'aurait jamais imaginait que le groupe était aussi connu. Il y avait même un troupeau d'étrangers avec des tee-shirt personnalisé " Guano Apes maniacs " (spéciale dédicaces à mes chouchous à travers tout l'Europe XD).

Ils attendirent quelque minutes devant la Salle du "Garage" avant que les portes ne daigne enfin s'ouvrir. Hermione agrippa immédiatement Drago par le bras et le blondinet compris instantanément pourquoi. Il venait d'être pris dans un mouvement de foule telle une marée qui s'engouffrait vers l'intérieur.

Hermione pourfendit la foule avec un peut de mal pour essayer d'arriver en tête du peloton.

_Drago__: Pourquoi es-ce __qu'on__ ce dépêche comme ça?_

_Hermio__ne: Je ne __sa__is__ pas si tu a remarqué __ma__is__ il n'y a pas de__pla__ce assise pour ce concert.. C'est premier arrivé premier __serv__is__ ._

_Drago__ : ET ?_

_Hermio__ne et__Ali__ce: ON VEUT ËTRE DEVANT ..._

_Drago__ : __Ok__ok__ok_

_Hermio__ne: __D'ailleur__Malfoy__ ... (__Drago__ti__qua__ lorsqu'elle utilisa son nom de famille) à titre d'information si on ce perd de vue on se retrouve au niveau des __toilettes__ hommes_... Drago haussa un sourcil ... _C'est __toujours__mo__ins__ bondé de se côté la et la vue y es bien plus intéressante._

_Drago__ : Hein __ma__is__ c'est pas __juste__ je __su__is__ venu ici pour m'instruire sur les Moldueuuuuuuuh sous entendu "Femelle "  
_  
_Hermio__ne: Au si tu tien le coup tu pourra en __secourir__ plus d'une pendant le concert_ - lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil

Puis ils entèrent à proprement parlé dans la salle de concert. Les gens se pousser pour essayer d'arriver le plus proche de la scène .

_Hermione__: Bon on va vers la fosse je veux __pogoter__ moi._

_Drago__ lui lança un regard inquiet : __POgoter__?_

_Hermio__ne: Oui! Tu va comprendre bien assez tôt __t'inquiet__. Si tu ne support pas recule __toi__ et surtout si tu __vo__is__quelqu'un__ arriver transporté par la __foule__ .Tu __lève__ les bras et tu tente de le porter avec les autres_. Fit -elle dans un grand sourire devant le regard inquiet du jeune blond.

Drago semblait ne pas comprendre de quoi pouvait bien parler la jeune femme, ou ne voulais pas comprendre. " Merde c'est un concert ou bien une foire ici ? " ( tu vas comprendre)

Au bout de quelques minutes la lumière s'éteint et un groupe monta sur scène. Mais les membres de ce groupe ne ressemblais en rien au membres du groupe de Dennis . Il cherchas la rouge et or du regard mais elle avait déjà disparue par mis la foule de jeunes .  
Le groupe sur scène se présenta et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Le publique pris vite le plie également..

Au bout de quelques chansons ,Drago put faire l'expérience de ce qu'était un « Pogo ». Un groupe d'individus mâles en sueur devant lui commençais à ce sauter dessus et ce bousculer tout en rigolant.  
Etrange rituel que celui-ci pour le jeune serpentard. Mais il fut plus étonné de voir ce qui semblais être sa brune préféré au loin se prêter à ce même étrange rituel.  
"De plus en plus étonnant " ce dit Drago.

Puis le Groupe finis son set et salua la foule. Les crie du public résonnèrent dans toute la salles. Les lumière se rallumèrent. Puis des homme vêtues de noirs firent leur entrée sur scène afin d'installer le matériel du groupe suivant sur scène.

Au bout de 15min il ne vit toujours pas d'Hermione réapparaître. Il n'avait eut de cesse depuis que la lumière était de retour de l'avoir cherché du regard.

A son grand regret la lumière fit de nouveau place au noir. Les cries dans la salles commencèrent instantanément à s'élever de manière hystérique pour saluer l'arriver du groupe sur la scène.  
Dennis entra le premier suivit de prêt pas Stude et Henning. Les trois musiciens ce mirent en place et entamèrent un morceau assez furieux.  
Puis ce fût le tour de Sandra qui Fit son apparition en courant sur la scène, accueillis dans les hurlements tonitruant de la foule.

Pour Drago c'était assez Ahurissant comme situation. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le groupe de Dennis soit aussi Populaire .Et il n'aimait pas trop cette sensation d'être compressé contre tout ces inconnues qui braillaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.  
« Pire que des animaux ! » Mais Curieusement, les trois quart de la salle semblait chantait les paroles de la chanson, qui semblait être un tube du Groupe.

Au bout de quelques temps le jeune Serpentard commençais à devenir accros à la sensation que lui procurait la musique au fond de ses tripes. Quelques chose ce mouvait en lui.

Le deuxième Morceau du Groupe pris fin sous les applaudissement (ou hurlement de Singes ^^). Puis Sandra s'adressa à la foule pour leur signaler qu'il allé tout simplement  
leur interpréter leur premier "single". A peine eu-t-elle prononcer le Titre " Open your Eyes" qu'elle enchaîna un Crie à l'unissons de son public qui Emplis la Salle d'une énergie a couper le souffle.  
(je ne suis absolument pas objective sur ma description de ce live XD). Tout le public ce mis a sauter, hurler. Le rythme, les paroles .. vint le Refrain Sandra n'eu qua tendre son micro vers l'aréne  
et les Bête qui peuplais la fosse se mirent à reprendre en cœur les paroles.  
Tout cette puissance. Drago avais l'impression d'être un petit oiseau tombé de son nid sous la vague de mouvement. Il se sentais apaisé par le regard omniprésent de la chanteuse qui irradié sur scène.

Plus aucun doute il avais ouvert les yeux. Et maintenant il posais sur le monde un regard neuf. Comme tous les bon soldat de la salle il suivie le mouvement. Commença à sauter, hurler et scander les refrains des tubes qui s'enchaînaient.  
Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion. Le son, les cries , les gens. Et toujours pas d'Hermione en vue.

les chanson continuaient de s'écouler. Le Temps avais disparue et les formes qui ce mouvait autour de lui devinrent plus obscure.  
Quelque chose progressait en lui. Il eu peur ! Etait -il en trains de perdre le contrôle.  
Soudain un Riff typé hispanique ce fit entendre.

Une douleur ce fit ressentir dans sa poitrine. Non pourquoi maintenant.  
La voix de Sandra se fit entendre au loin.

_See__the__signs__, __you__left__behind__  
I won't run__into__the__trap__, __something's__wrong__, __you're__under__control__  
__your__life__has__so__much__ pain__  
__and if __water__burns__,(__the__) __white__bearded__ man,__sucks__ out __your__soul__  
__are __you__afraid__, __when__ I __am__strong__  
__far's__my__mind__, __just__my__body__that's__here_

Il fallait qu'il sorte. IL tentas de retrouvé de vue Hermione. Il avais besoin d' Oxygène. Vite ! Sa vue commençait vraiment à lui faire défaut.

_You__better__run__my__darling__  
__it's__fear__  
__it's__now__ or __never__, __nothing's__real__  
__keep__your__hands__away__, __it's__ mi__ne__all__ mi__ne  
_  
Il bouscula les gens autour de lui. La chaleur, il sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Son corps ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. C'était plus inquiétant.  
Plus profond. Ses entrailles ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

_I'm__honest__ man , and __you__just__laugh__  
__there's__ a __fire__ in me, __you__talk__too__much__, __words__won't__last__  
__I __want__to__cry__ out __loud__  
__my__spirit__of__life__is__to__ live __with__what__is__wrong__  
__going__with__the__tide__, __claim__to__be__apart__  
__far's__your__mind__, __it's__just__my__body__that's__here_

Il réussi enfin à s'extirper de la foule en délire qui scandait encore et toujours les paroles des " Singes".  
Le corps ruisselant de sueur. Il tenta un détour par les toilettes pour voir si c'était aussi grave que ça.  
Et ce qu'il y vis n'était point du tout rassurant. Ses yeux étaient déjà devenus ceux d'un serpent albinos. Sa peaux se recouvrait intégralement de tatouage étrange en formes de fines arabesques.  
Il avais besoins d'aide. Il avait honte. Son côté humaine était en trains de disparaître lentement sous ses yeux. Le Liens avais déjà quasiment pris tout le contrôle.  
Il avait honte d'être si faible. Honte de n'avoir jamais su ouvrir les yeux a temps. Une larme couleur sang s'écoula le long de sa joue.

_You__better__run__my__darling__  
__it's__fear__  
__it's__now__ or __never__, __nothing's__real__  
__keep__your__hands__away__, __it's__ mi__ne__all__ mi__ne  
_  
Il n'en pouvais plus Le monstre prenais part de son être et son âmes n'allais pas résisté longtemps. Il avais besoin d'aide.  
Mais où en trouver. Il devais fuir. Ou était-elle? .  
Drago se précipita par la sortis de secours la plus proche. Il débarqua dans autre un parking extérieur miteux.  
Il était en transe. La chaleur montait le long de ses tempes. « Une sortie par pitié que l'on me sorte de cette enfer. »

Il percuta des containers dans sa démence et s'écroula par terre. Il tenta de rassembler le peut d'humanité qui lui restait pour contrôlé l'avance de la bête. Il ce mit en position fœtale par terre , tel un fou . Puis ce mit à murer des mots sans suite apparente logique.

_see__the__signs__ on __the__wall__  
__see__the__signs__ on __the__wall__  
__no __way__, __I'm__ out __of__here__  
__die__with__all__your__money__  
__trying__to__reach__ me_

" Mon salaud de père vendre mon âmes pour servir ses propre interet ... L'argent... Le pouvoir... RAHHHHHHH je veux juste vivre "

_keep__your__hands__away__, __it's__ mi__ne__all__ mi__ne  
__keep__your__hands__away__  
__keep__your__hands__away__, __it's__ mi__ne__all__ mi__ne  
_  
Soudain une mains sur son épaule le sortis quelque peut de son état de transe. Il tenta tant bien que mal de découvrir dans les brumes de sa vision l'être assez fous pour essayé de porter secours à un être en proie à la folies.

_Her__: __Drago__ ça ..._ses mots mourus dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle apperçus le visage derformé par la terreur et les yeux rouge carmin du jeune héritier Malfoy._….MOn__dieu__ma__is__que__ t'arrive-t-il ?._

Drago comprenant que c'était sa "compagne" qui le surprenais ainsi en "mauvaise" posture. Les yeux dégoulinant de larmes rouge sang , bouillonnant de fièvre. Il saisis sa peut être seul et unique chance de se sauver

_Drago__:" je ... Je ne le Contrôle "_ sous la douleur il se re-contracta sur lui même et cracha quelque bouché de sang.

_Hermio__ne: Quoi ?..M__a__is__ .. __Ma__is__ .. __Dragooooooooo ..._ Elle le rattrapa comme elle le put. Puis commença à la frictionner pour tenter de l'apaiser, sans grand efficacité." _qu'est__qui__ t'arrive bon sang..."_ commença-t-elle à articuler en panique.  
Pendant un court instant Hermione crue que son « ennemie » s'était calmé et relâcha quelque peut sa qui fit avoir à Drago eu un Spasme Si Violent que Hermione se retrouva Projeté contre les containers non loin de là.  
Elle encaissa le coup comme elle le put. Puis tenta de se relever tout en concentrant son regard sur Drago qui se tordait de douleur devant elle.

Hermione étouffa un crie d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le Tee-shirt du Jeune homme ce déchirer et laissait apparaître deux énormes moignons au niveaux de ses omoplates.  
Le Jeune Homme hurlais comme un possédé .Puis ses crie commencèrent à s'apparenté de plus en plus à des grognement de bête.  
En Voyant les deux moignon forcé et d'un coup perforer la peaux blanche du jeune Serpent, Hermione se retrouva pétrifier d'horreur. Que ce passait-il elle était démunie …. Jamais elle n'avait était autant agrippé par la peur au fond de ses entrailles.

Puis dans un Dernier Hurlement, des ailes Noir de Jaie et ruisselante de sang prirent forme dans le dos du jeune homme. Des ailes de dragon. Le dlond s'envola quelque instant sous l'intensité de la transformation  
Puis s'effondra à même le sol dans son propre sang.

Une fois que la terreur disparue dans le cœur de la jeune Née Moldue. Cette dernière ce précipita sur le corps inerte de son « compagnon ».  
Hermione: "Drago ... Drago Repond moi ... DRAGOOOOOOO... MERDEUUUUUUUUUH..." les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues face à l'inactivité du corps qu'elle tenais entre ses bras.  
Elle le pris un peut plus contre elle, et commença à le bercé de manière anarchique comme une un pauvre petite fille perdue.

_hermione__ d'une voix étouffé: __Drago__ .. s'il t__e plais__ répond moi... Tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça... Nous __somme__am__is__merdeuh__... __Drago__ Reveille __toi__".  
_  
Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toute son âmes. Sa rage de n'arrivait a rien faire pour sauver son « ami ». Elle insultât tout les dieu et déesse de ce monde, tout en les priant de faire quelque choses pour elle , pour lui . Elle la « miss je sais-tout « incapable de protégeais un individus dans son propre monde. Ses larmes glissèrent encore et encore le long de ses joue. Puis vinrent à ce mélanger au sang du jeune homme.

Soudain un Vent violent souffla sur le Couple. Un vent terrifiant. Qui souffla un message funeste aux oreilles de la courageuse lionne.

_" tu aura sauvé son âme pour cette __fo__is__ je te le Rend. __Ma__is__ les Anges Ne peuvent veiller indéfiniment... Son âmes me revient de droit. Son Corps est déjà miens"_

Le vent s'engouffra dans tout son être et dans ses cheveux puis cessa laissant place à la pluie.  
Une pluie salvatrice qui lavas tout le sang alentour.

Hermione Cligna des yeux mainte fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avais a nouveau un Drago respirant à grosse bouffées, les cheveux mouillé plaqué sur son visage...  
Sa peaux blanche sans aucune marques des précédent événement si ce n'est toujours le curieux tatouage qu'elle avais remarqué sur son épaule quelque semaines auparavant.

Elle était comme pétrifier et ne put adresser aucun regard rassurant au jeune Serpentard qui réouvrir enfin les yeux... et qui chercha des réponses à leur étrange étreinte dans le regard de sa lionne.

Hermione: "Toi et moi ... il va falloir qu'on est une longue ... une très longue discussion"...  
Drago avala difficilement sa salive devinant à peine ce quoi la jeune fille avais pu assisté.

_

AYE ENfin ... Youhou L'accouchement fut long difficile et douloureux. MAis ayé ... bon je vais aps vous mentir j'ai était très prise ses dernier temps. Je n'est pas D'excuse pour ce retard ignoble .

vouis c'était nulle de posté 5 lignes et de partis pendant quasi un an XD. Mais j'espère que ça en valais la peine pour vous.

Je ne fais aucune promesse quand a la suite si elle arrivera vite ou non.  
J'espère au plus vite . Vous avez le droit de laissé toute review d'insulte . Mise a mort, et autre joyeuseté du genre. Et si vous avez aimée ou tout autre reclamation…. Vous connaissez le chemin ^^.

Vous souhait pleins de belle choses en espérant que cette histoire vous plais toujours autant.

Darkim the queen of konery vous salut et vous Aimes très fort ^^ ..


End file.
